Transformers G1
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Juegos, pasiones, secretos y diversión. Entre aliados en abundancia como lo son los Decepticons y Autobots, siempre hay historias inéditas. Una aventura se puede encontrar en cualquier momento; aquello se puede tomar de muchos sentidos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Las múltiples partículas de la superficie terrenal nublaban los ópticos de cada cybertroniano que se encontraba en el sector. Todos sentían esa corriente eléctrica en su espalda al tener la sensación de escuchar los múltiples lasers que cruzaban fuego y eran camuflados por el polvo.

Otro intento de los decepticons para acabar de una vez por todas con la peste autobot que impedía sus actos impulsivos.

-¡No se detengan! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! -Gritó el tirano al ver que los autobots retrocedían.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo y jamás logras nada! -Burló el seeker segundo al mando-, ¡Si tan sólo aprendieras de mi! -Disparaba en risas.

-¡Starscream! -Llamó el tirano-, ¡Una palabra más y quedarás sin procesador!

-¿Qué sucede, Megatron? -Preguntó el seeker con interés. Siempre que hacía enfadar al tirano recibía buenas amenazas e incluso golpes, pero esta vez lo amenazó sin gravedad alguna en su voz, como si no quisiera prestarle atención. Megatron estaba tan concentrado en dirección a dónde disparaba que no prestaba atención a las burlas de nadie. El prime estaba en su mira, pero se escabullía perfectamente entre las nubes de polvo para luego arremetír en contra del decepticon.

Esta vez era Frenzy quien golpeaba el suelo para levantar aún más nubes. Su hermano Rumble, golpeaba en el otro extremo.

-¡Ah, no veo nada! -Exclamó Ironhide mirando a todos lados.

-Protejan a sus cercanos -Ordenó el Prime ya que no se podía ver si alguien atacaba desde algún punto cercano.

El seeker rojizo, azul y blanco se elevó y planeó sobre la lluvia de lasers y Megatron. A lo cercano divisó al gran titán te rojo y azul. Prendió sus ventiladores y proyecto viento hasta donde el líder autobot se encontraba.

Un solo espacio, partículas de polvo se alejaron y dejaron a la vista al prime; miraba a que todos sus autobots estuvieran a salvo, puesto que el no se había percatado de que estaba a la vista del tirano.

El seeker bajo y se quedó a un lado de Megatron, puesto que tenía en mente lo que el tirano decepticon haría ahora, o eso creía...

-¡Starscream, dispara! -Ordenó y en un instante se transformó en su "carismático" modo cañón-. ¡Ahora!

Se transformó y apuntó en dirección del prime, preparado y ya con su energía almacenada para dispararla en una sola estocada. Pero nunca sintió un leve roce ni presión sobre su gatillo. Un fuerte golpe y sonoro sonido sintió al chocar con el suelo.

-¡Starcream! -Ahora si gritó enfurecido volviendo a su forma bípeda.

El seeker solo apuntaba con su propio cañón al autobot.

-¡No dispares, imbécil! -Se levanta apoyándose en su propio cuerpo.

El seeker dio un disparo, rozó el hombro del autobot, alertándolo y dando a conocer su posición.

-¡Miserables! -Gritó el segundo al mando y se elevó nuevamente.

El tirano decepticon gruño, mostrando su dentadura y apuntando con su cañón al autobot.

-Megatron -Susurro el Prime sacando su hacha de energon.

Megatron de inmediato sacó su bola de demolición y corrió hacia su contrario

Optimus esquivó cada movimiento del arma de Megatron, al igual que viceversa.

-Siempre al brazo del cañón, Prime. Siempre al brazo del cañón -Dijo Megatron divertido.

Optimus solo guardo silencio y preparó su hacha para dar justo en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Nhh! -Se quejó el azul y rojo al azotarse contra el suelo. Ravage lo había tumbado de un salto al aparecer de sorpresa entre lo no visible del lugar.

-Megatron -Llamó el seeker a su lado.

Megatron volteó y solo observó.

-Si no lo haces ahora te irá muy mal -Advirtió el tirano y se transformó en modo cañón.

El seeker soltó una risilla y estiró su servo.

Esta vez lo atrapó con ambos servos y sonrió con sus ópticos. Con su servo derecho deslizó sus dígitos desde el orificio por donde sale la energía y recorrió todo el plomo metalico lentamente, sintiendo la textura suave y lisa hasta llegar al gatillo. Repetía el movimiento del dígito, simulando apretar el gatillo, pero solo apretaba un poco, lo cuál no era suficiente para un disparo. Una leve vibración se sintió con cañón en mano por el tacto. Pareciera que el arma respondiera a los toques.

Quitó el servo izquierdo para tomar como se debe el arma, apuntó hasta optimus y apretó el gatillo, esta vez fue con fuerza. Un temblor proveniente del arma sintió en el servo al momento de apretar con brusquedad.

El sonido de un disparo de fusión atravesando armadura y engranajes se escuchó.

El seeker levantó el cañón hasta la altura de su rostro y sopló cerca del orificio, rozando la fisura de sus labios con el borde de este. Una pequeña sonrisa de lado se formó en el seeker.

-¡Ironhide! -Exclamó el Prime sosteniendo al nombrado, pues se había puesto como escudo para su líder.

Megatron comenzó su transformación, soltándose de agarre que el seeker le daba. Cayó de pié, una mueca de disgusto lo acompañaba.

El seeker estaba cruzado de brazos y observaba al prime que intentaba darle auxilio a su soldado caído. Una sonrisa arrogante se extendía por un lad de su rostro.

-¡Nnw! -Se quejó el tirano al ser embestido.

-¡Grimlock mostrar nueva táctica de combate que Prowl enseñar! ¡Yo llamarla doble bocado! -Gritó embistiendolo por segunda vez.

El seeker sobrevolaba viendo divertido la escena, hacía que megatron se diera cuenta de su gracia al verlo así de derrotado. no lo vio venir: strafe lo agarró de una de las alas con sus patas y lo lanzó directo a tierra.

-¡Aah! -Gritó con enfado.

Los autobots abrieron fuego en contra de estos. Skywarp y thundercracker prendieron vuelo para alejarse de los lasers.

Megatron se levantó con dificultad, esquivó otro ataque que Grimlock intensionaba. Jazz había llegado con otro grupo de bots con energía para luchar.

-¡Aw! -Soltó con repudio-, ¡Decepticons, retirense! -Incómodo por tener la mirada del prime sobre él, mejor irse mientras poder que quedarse a luchar con un buen oponente y sin tener fuerzas.

-Starcream -Susurro áspero alzando vuelo viendo al seeker unos metros adelante. 

**Nuevo fic :v lo sé, no sé de que lugar saco tiempo. Es que soy una Diosa (?**

 **Aquí encontrarán de todo, relatos de G1, pero siempre siguiendo mi trama. Tanto que amo esa serie. Bastante yaoi, ya sabemos que G1 nos hace Shippear por donde sea xd y bueno, si quieren alguna locura solo escriban en comentarios, parejas, estupideces, lo que sea. Perdón la ortografía, no revisé antes de subir :'v maldita floja (? Después arreglaré, ahora me fuí a descansar.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Pensamientos.

Se veía la furia y gravedad en los gritos del tirano, mostrando su dentadura y cerrando sus puños dando a conocer que quería estrangularlos a todos; pero eso quería hacer y tal vez lo hará.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que pase otra vez?! -Apuntaba a todos con su cañón.

Todos guardaban silencio, cualquier protesta y quedarían con un hueco en el rostro.

-¡Solo les pido una... ! ¡Una! Victoria... No. ¡Les ordeno! -Toda cordura se veía desaparecer-. El prime... ¡Estaba preparado para morir! ¡Pero no! ¡Algo tiene que pasar siempre! -Se paseaba por todo el lugar.

-Lord megatron -Llamó Soundwave.

-Habla -Ordenó.

-El terreno no era el más adecuado para dar una buena pelea -Intentó calmar a su lider.

-El terreno no gana las peleas, Soundwave. Lo hacen los combatientes -Bufó-. Tú tranquilo, Soundwave. Hiciste un buen trabajo con tu equipo, al igual que otros. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de todos. Me fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-¿Megatron dando halagos? Yo también quiero mis felicitaciones por escrito -Burló el seeker con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Acaso... te estás ablandando? Si es así, no nos serás de mucha ayuda, querido lid...

-Lo único que recibirás ahora será toda mi descarga -Apuntó al seeker con su cañon.

-¿Así resuelves todos tus problemas? -Inquietado por ser el blanco y estar arrinconado en una de las murallas de la base.

-Disculpe, lord megatron -Llamó el oficial de comunicaciones.

-No me interrumpan cuando estoy a nanociclos de abrirle un hueco en el procesador al imbecil de Starscream -Regañó.

-Solo quería avisar que laserbeak se infiltró con éxito en la base autobot -Dijo con tranquilidad.

Megatron se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Bajó el arma cómo si ubiera olvidado la ira, se tranquilizó al fin de poder escuchar una noticia a su beneficio.

-Perfecto, que reúna lo suficiente para poder dar vuelta esta maldita situación -Respondió con ánimo.

Starcream seguía aprisionado en la pared, intentando no hacer el mínimo ruido ni movimiento para que el tirano no recordara lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace unos momentos.

Bendito era soundwave por entrometerse en aquella situación. Soundwave no era de defender ni entrometerse en problemas ajenos, pero por más que desapercibida se halla visto aquella intervención, el seeker se iluminó el procesador.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir al tirano, volteó levemente su procesador hacia el intimidado seeker rojizo; mirada que difícilmente se apreciaba, advirtiendo y avisando algo. Pero starscream quedó alertado por el entrometimiento sin razón aparente por parte del oficial de comunicaciones por el momento.

Si salvó por ahora el procesador del seeker era porque algo esperaba a cambio, algo que en cualquier momento o situación requerirá. Starcream lo miró con disgusto, pues sabía que si no le daba lo que quería y si el tirano no lo dejaba fuera de línea, el oficial de comunicaciones lo haría cuando menos lo esperase y de una forma no tan digna de morir.

-¿Y este que quiere ahora? -Pensó con modestia.

Soundwave volteó nuevamente esa mirada sin expresión al tirano que seguía agobiado y descargando su ira con soldados incompetentes en la batalla anterior.

-Soundwave, no tardes de avisar cualquier información relevante y necesaria -Despidió el tirano-, Ahora, todos desaparezcan de mi óptica.

Los decepticon se retiraban en silencio desde aquella sala, el rostro eufórico del líder decepticon los había dejado a la mayoría helados.

-Esto me estresa -Susurró con repudio el tirano intentando calmar sus emociones, apoyando sus servos en la mesa metálica.

-Que vergonzoso e intrigante, ¿Verdad? Una burla -Habló el seeker apoyado con un pede y espalda en el muro y de brazos cruzados a un lado de la entrada.

-Esa vocesita. Esa vocesita que me hace querer apretar el gatillo y perder toda cordura -Habló el tirano sin voltear.

-¿Así que te hago perder la cordura? -Burló con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si... tan solo pensar que puedo arrancarte cada engranaje y cable me enloquece. Pero veo que no soy el único que se fascina al pensar en eso; muchos de tus aliados también sueñan con eso -Burló.

La sonrisa del seeker desapareció al instante, cambiando a una mueca de disgusto.

-Creí haber dicho que todos salieran de aquí -Toda gracia desapareció.

-Que bajo acabas de caer. ¿Pedir una victoria? ¡Ja! Mientras los autobots se las llevan todas -Burló.

-Starcream...

-¿Te estas ablandando, acaso?

-Starscream... -Repitió más fuerte y más eufórico.

-¿O acaso los años ya te están afectando? -Soltaba una risilla.

-¡Starscream! -Golopea la mesa y da un disparo hasta la posición del seeker.

Starscream no tuvo más remedio que salirse de la cómoda posición para evadir el disparo. Un enorme agujero y metal derretido había quedado. Starscream casi agradeció a Primus el no haber recibido ese disparo mortal; mucha energía juntada y disparada en un sólo estoque.

-¡Ahora no estoy de ánimos para soportar tus estúpidos sarcasmos y falsos pensamientos tuyos! -Seguía apuntando al procesador del seeker.

-Solo te hago ver la verdad, querido líder.

-Yo te haré ver tu final ahora mismo, suertudo orgulloso -Una sonrisa maniática se dejó ver a claridad.

-Chatarra...

Minutos despues: La sala con múltiples agujeros en todas partes; Megatron disparando y strarscream sobrevolando la sala para que ningún disparo lo lastimara.

-Te ocultas bien, parásito metálico -Reía Megatron.

-Y lo disfruta...

-Suficiente, strascream. Ya me entretuviste lo suficiente por ahora cómo para quitarme el mal gusto de lo sucedido -Bajó su cañón y camino hasta la mesa dispuesto a seguir pensando-. Retírate, súbdito operativo, tu trabajo aquí terminó -Dijo con risas.

-Y toma mis burlas con gracia y... Y... ¡No soy el bufón de nadie! -Pensó con un rostro enfurecido-. ¡Ya me cansé!

-Jeje. ¿De hacer el ridículo?

-De que me subestimes -Susurró a sí mismo con enfado.

-¿De qué? -Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

-De todas formas hoy fue una batalla estúpida y sin victoria, igual que todas. ¿Qué más se puede esperas de ti? -Soltó sin ineteres caminando hasta la salida.

-Tú no fuiste el que se lució hoy en batalla, Starscream -Ríe fuerte.

Starscream detiene el paso.

-Oh, si. Lamento la caída que te provoqué, y bueno, arruinar tu "estrategia" -Sigue caminando.

-Ya que no puedes hacer un buen plan de ataque por ti, tienes que arruinar el de los demás. Pero que forma de hacerse valer -Burló.

-Me ubiera gustado que fuera solo eso -Dijo serio.

Megatron escucha detenidamente.

-Es solo que... la figura deslumbrante del prime... me distrajo -Terminó y continuó el paso hasta cambiar de forma y volar rapidamente por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?... ¡Starscream! ¡Vuelve aquí! -Gritó intentando alcanzarlo por el pasillo.

Salió de la base hasta la superficie, caminó un momento y se transformó para sentarse en un acantilado de brazos cruzados.

-"Retírate, súbdito operativo, tu trabajo aquí terminó". "¡Starscream! ¡Vuelve aquí!" -Remedió serio-. Es cómo el comienzo de un mal chiste -Miraba la puesta del sol detrás del mar.

-Starscream -Hablaron detrás de su procesador.

-¡¿Eh?! -Se exaltó-, solo eres tú... ¿Qué quieres? -Vuelve a sentarse en la misma posición.

-Requiero que estés libre de tiempo, en cualquier momento te requeriré -Comienza a retirarse.

-Lo siento, Soundwave. Pero tiempo es lo que más necesito ahora -Bufó.

Soundwave guarda silencio por un momento.

-Estate atento, puede que sea de gran esfuerzo -Terminó y continuó el paso.

Starscream soltó una risilla.

-Ya veremos -Se transformó y voló provocando un fuerte sonido al acelerar.

Soundwave volteó al acantilado, viendo al seeker alejarse en vuelo.

La actitud soberbia y orgullosa que el jet tenía no era agradable para el jefe en comunicaciones, incluso era molesta. Pero aquel cybertroniano era perfecto para misiones suicidas o en donde se requería una "carnada". Soundwave tenía algo entre manos, pero necesitaba distracciones para los afectados si quería llevar a cabo alguna idea. Después de todo, siempre fue extremista, y Starscream, un cybertroniano con la capacidad de salirse con la suya sin importar al de enfrente.

Starscream voló sin idea de paradero alguno, solo quería hacer de las suyas en otro lugar que no fuera la base. A veces se aburría de hacerle la vida imposible a todos.

Dejó el vuelo en la cima de un edificio, admirando a los ingenuos y débiles humanos que recorrían la tarde. Había mucho tránsito; perfecto para armar un desastre, pero de todas formas no había muchas ganas. Solo levantó su brazo derecho y dio un disparo a un transbordador de luz, dejando a oscuras una gran parte. Apuntó a una gran parte de personas reunidas afuera de un local por el corte de luz.

-Viven porque yo así lo decido. Recuerden eso, humanos -Bajó su arma y prendió vuelo por donde venía.

Estaba inseguro, con una sensación extraña de no saber que hacer para quedar tranquilo. Buscaba hacer algo, pero ahora nada era de su agrado; silencioso, una rareza total en Starscream. Estaba ¿aburrido de la rutina diaria?, ¿Tal vez?

Se sentó en el mismo acantilado de anteriormente, ahora si se veía una puesta de sol admirable; la luz faltante de la ciudad oscureció todo y dejó ver el brillante y llamativo naranjo Coral y Sahara que acompañaba el azul Aciano del cielo y azul Rey del mar. Pero difícil de olvidar el hermoso naranjo Colonial del sol y que también reflejaba en el agua.

Starscream observaba con tranquilidad, relajación; algo al fin que calmara su procesador e impulsividad. Algo y única cosa que el podía apreciar hasta ahora en aquel planeta.

-Starscream, aquí estás -Habló Skywarp llegando con Thundercracker.

-Ah, si -Respondió sin interés.

-Megatron estaba preguntando por ti -Thundercracker rompió el silencio.

-Si, estaba algo irrita... oh... -Skywarp dio la vista al frente, dando vista al mar.

Skywarp suspiro.

Otro silencio de admiración por parte de los tres hermanos, todos tranquilos y sintiendo aquel pequeño momento sin presión alguna.

Skywarp sonrió levemente y apoyo su procesador a gusto en el hombro de su hermano mayor Thundercracker. Se acomodó con calidez, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Thundercracker lo miró de reojo sin problema alguno, sin molestia.

Skywarp volteó con una sonrisa cálida y muy desapercibida hacia Thundercracker, para él fue de forma inconsciente, sus pensamientos estaban tan a gusto que no se cuestionaba nada. Vio a la optica de su hermano mayor e inquietó de inmediato por lo que había hecho. Se separó de golpe, dado pasos hacia atrás y mirando a la óptica del mayor con miedo. Thundercracker se alertó de inmediato por la reacción que el morado había tenido. Después de segundos mirándose mutuamente, Skywarp se transformó y voló rápido del lugar.

-¡Sk... ! Ah... -Suspira-, ¿Sabes, Starscream? Si simplemente querías estar un momento solitario y tranquilo, solo tenías que decirnos para dejarte a gusto -Habló el celeste para transformarse y alejarse del lugar.

-Así que megatron requiere ahora mi presencia. ¡Ja! Necesitarme, siempre -Burló con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Se transformó y siguió vuelo directo a la base, se infiltró en silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el tirano. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de comando; ahí estaba megatron.

-Megatron, me dieron el aviso de que por tu incompeten...

-¡Starscream! -Gritó con total furia en el rostro.

Stascream guardó silencio y observó disgustado la situación, tal era aparente que el tirano no lo necesitaba.

-¡¿Tú fuiste el que provocó tal apagón en la ciudad?!

-Eh...

-¡Si fuiste tú! ¡No te di la orden de dejar la base ya que no terminamos nuestra conversación! -Apretaba ambos puños.

-¿Qué hay con que lo halla hecho? ¿Acaso ahora te preocupan los humanos? -Un tono de ironía.

-Kickback estaba en la ciudad ¿Y qué crees? Esta en una de las antenas. ¿Qué crees que pasa cuando un bot está en una antena y una gran descarga cae sobre él?

-¿Insecto fundido?

-Exacto, Starscream. Información ya está en esa cabezita tuya, esperemos que a ti no se te funda el procesador -Caminaba rodeando al seeker.

-Baia... Baia... Pero si Megatron está comenzando a preocuparse por sus soldaditos. Parece que se te fundió la chispa, ya no está tan dura y fría como antes -Sonrió de lado.

-Y cómo siempre hablas antes de lo debido. Me importa Kickback ¡Porque estaba en una misión de recolección de material que Shockwave le encargó! ¡Y ahora resulta que esos materiales eran para construir nuevas armas! ¡Y para complementar, nuestros queridos autobots llegaron y lo masacraron! ¡Si Ratbat no lo ubiera tomado antes de que lo matarán... !

-Hubiera muerto...

-¡No ubiera traído el material que alcanzó a guardar! -Comenzaba a arrinconarlo.

-Espera... ¿Cómo sabes que yo fui?

-Ratbat lo vio todo -Seguía haciendo retroceder al seeker.

-Un momento... Soundwave... desgraciado -Pensó inquietándose al sentir el muro en su espalda.

-Yo ubiera podido traer los materiales -Intentó persuadir.

-Te lo ubiera ordenado, si no te ubieras ido dejándome hablando solo -Apuntó al procesador del seeker.

No tenía por donde salir, el tirano lo tenía arrinconado y con su cañón a centímetros del rostro. Maldito soundwave que lo hará incómoda hasta que aceptase lo dicho anteriormente.

-¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Soy demasiado para ti? ¿Incontrolable? ¿Agobiado por no poder tenerme en la palma de tu servo? -Intentaba sonar tranquilo.

-No dispararé por el simple hecho de que todos necesitamos a alguien que nos entretenga. No hay nadie que haga ese complemento más que tú -Le dio la espalda al seeker.

-Piensas que eso es lo que soy, pero es lo que hago ver. Piensas que de todas formas estoy bajo tu merced, pero eres tú el que se agarra de mi servo, Megatron -Pensó con soberbia.

-Stasrcream, traeme un trago de energon -Ordenó sentándose para dirigir el panel.

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro del seeker.

-Lo que usted quiera, megatron...

[...]

-Laserbeak, quiero que obtengas hasta el más mínimo secreto y debilidad de cada autobot que habita esa nave. Hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo -Habló el jefe de comunicaciones por el comunicador-. Pero lo más importante aquí son los métodos de trabajo que utiliza el jefe de comunicaciones autobot. Quiero que me traigas toda la información que puedas obtener del autobot denominado como "Blaster" necesito saber a que nivel está, saber si tiene información que me sirva, artefactos o si él está haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-Lo que me está queriendo decir en realidad, Soundwave, es que me centre realmente en aquel autobot -Habló el ave buscando el camino correcto.

-Sé que sabes lo que quise explicar -Cortó la comunicación.

[...]

El seeker rojizo se encontraba en la reservas de energon, buscando el cubo adecuado, urgando cada uno de ellos. Eligió uno de los de alto grado que se encontraban colocados en una esquina atrás de las demás filas verticales y sacó uno no tan digno de un líder, un simple cubo que sirve para llenar por el momento.

Dirigió su paso hasta la sala de comando, imposible de ocultar aquella sonrisa irradiante. Se sentó en la mesa con un pede sobre ella y el otro dejándolo caer, su cubo en un servo y el otro lo usaba para apoyar su peso en la mesa. El cubo de alto grado lo dejó a un lado.

-Megatron, ya está -Aviso esperando que el tirano voltease.

-Bien, algo en lo que puedas ayudarme -Se acercó.

-Lo mejor para el líder -Acercó su propio cubo a su boca y observaba de reojo.

-Quítate Starscream, estorbas -Toma de su cubo-, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Dejame ver... No -Toma de su cubo con sus ópticos cerrados y sonriente.

-Igual que siempre -Bufó divertido.

-Y aún así me tienes... Segundo al mando -Rio.

-Por ahora, y no vengas con eso. Tú solo denominarse así, y yo dejé que vivieras tu fantacia -Pequeñas carcajadas.

-¿Y me dirás que no hago bien el puesto?

-Hmm... en ocaciones, en ocaciones...

-¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que no me tomaras solo cómo alguien sin importancia para ti -Dijo serio, pero luego se exaltó al darle vueltas a las palabras que había dicho sin examinarlas antes.

Megatron no respondió al instante, primero quedó entendiendo lo que el seeker había dicho. Eso no sonó al igual que otras estúpidas palabras que había dicho su segundo al mando, estas sonaron... más "sensatas".

-Quiero decir que... -El nerviosismo era evidente-, que... No solo soy una burla para todos... también hago un gran trabajo aquí y... -Se enrredaba en sus propios traba lenguas al ver que el tirano simuló levantar una ceja.

Megatron se le quedó viendo confundido e intentando descifrar ese comportamiento y el por qué.

-Quiero decir que... deberías tratarme con más respeto... -Megatron simula levantar ambas cejas con un rostro totalmente serio-. Bueno, no. Bueno, si. Pero no... ¡Nh! -En sus movimientos bruscos de su servo con el cubo por intentar explicar la situación, derramó un poco sobre su pecho.

El energon comenzó a recorrer por su cabina hacia abajo, pasando más allá de sus caderas, haciendo que Starscream se arqueara un poco por lo frío del tacto.

Su nerviosismo se incrementó cuando la mirada del tirano comenzó a seguir el recorrido del energon que caía por su torso, con esa mirada totalmente seria, pero imponente.

-¡Yo! Eh... iré a limpiarme... -Se salió de esa posición algo atrevida sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar de espaldas-. Volveré a limpiar eso y... Lo haré -Se transformó y salió rápidamente.

La mirada de Megatron lo siguió desde que comenzó a hablar extraño hasta su salida, en silencio. Simplemente escuchando y sacando conclusiones.

-Todo... Todo esto es... ¡Culpa de Soundwave! Si no le hubiera dicho a Rabat que me siguiera solo para fastidiarme... Y... ¡Solo a mi se me ocurre dispararle a un transbordador ahora! -Pensaba de camino a limpiarse-. ¡Aah! -Gritó con desesperación y agobiado por todo.

Se transformó y comenzó a avanzar a pie, atormentándose por cada estupides que había ocurrido aquel día. Era la gota que derramó el vaso, lo que menos quería hora: se topó con el jefe de comunicación en el pasillo. Soundwave lo observó apoyando su espalda en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

Starscream lo miró con recelo, con furia a medida que avanzaba y pasaba por su lado, miestras que Soundwave solo lo seguía con la mirada.

[...]

-Hmm... -Murmuraba el tirano tecleando cosas en el panel.

El ruido en la sala de comando lo hizo ponerse alerta, volteó de inmediato; encontrándose con su segundo al mando.

-Vine a limpiar lo que derramé -Intentó sonar pesado cruzado de brazos y mirando de reojo.

Megatron solo volteó sin interés a terminar lo que revisaba en el panel. Ni una palabra de burla o reto, no le prestó atención al seeker; cosa que agradeció el segundo al mando.

-Nh... -El tirano se tocaba el procesador.

Starscream volteó a la mesa y dio cuenta que el cubo del tirano estaba vacío. Su pequeña acción había tenido resultado; el tirano era más fácil de sobrecargar con una dosis más pequeña que a otros cuando es de alto grado. Su mareo en poca abundancia era evidente. Pero ahora tal vez ya no era necesario o ya daba igual el tener esa información que se podía usar en contra.

Limpió lo que debía, y el tirano no volteó ni una vez. Todo interés en fastidiarse mutuamente había desaparecido, o más bien hacia tensión.

El seeker se retiró en silencio, volteado por última vez para ver la figura del tirano dándole la espalda y presentando atención a la pantalla. Después de todo, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tirano. El seeker se retiró con frente en alto, igual que siempre.

[...]

-Estará bien, aún tengo que trabajar en él. Pero por ahora ya estabilice la fuga y su chispa -Habló el médico autobot.

-Necesito hablar con Ironhide, agradecerle y ver en que puedo ayudar -Pidió el Prime.

-Bien, será mejor que lo acompañes por ahora. Yo tengo que ir por unas herramientas a mi habitación. Intenta que no se levante y que no haga fuerzas, necesita descansar. Y bueno, tengo que ver a los otros que también quedaron con heridas de menor gravedad -Explicó.

-Ve tranquilo -El prime entró en la bahía médica.

-¿Optimus? -Preguntó Ironhide recostado.

-Hola, amigo. ¿cómo estas? -El prime quería alentar.

-Mucho mejor después de que Ratchet me viera -Respondió sonriendo.

-Si. Ratchet es muy bueno en lo que hace, y se preocupa mucho por intentar no provocar dolor alguno -Recordaba el Prime algunas veces en que su médico le había atendido.

-Es el mejor -Sonrió cálido.

-Espero que contigo no haya habído una excepción, que haya sido suave y tranquilo.

-¡Jajaj! ¡Si que lo fue! -Esbozó.

Optimus lo miró confundido.

-Bueno... Igual que con todos -Calmó.

-Ah, bueno. Entonces ya estás mejor. Ironhide, no tenías que hacer es...

-Claro que si -Interrumpió-, es lo mismo que haces tú -Respondió suave.

Optimus sonrió bajo su mascarilla.

-Eres muy especial en mi equipo, Ironhide. Solo quiero que prometas llegar hasta el final apoyándome en todo, igual que siempre.

-Vamos, Prime. Ya estoy viejo, Primus en cualquier momento reclamará mi chispa -Habló divertido.

-Pero nosotros también la reclamamos. Primus sabe que aún eres importante y muchos jóvenes tienen que aprender de ti -Excusó el Prime.

-Hmm... los jóvenes de hoy en dia quieren aprender por si solos -Soltó dudoso.

-¡¿Han escuchado cuando te dicen que no sigas la luz?! ¡Pues kickback no entendió eso! ¡Fue cómo ver un insecto volar hasta una lámpara eléctrica mata insectos! -Se escuchó a sunstreaker desde sala de control.

-Hablando de jóvenes -Burló Ironhide.

-Iré a ver que traman ahora. Descansa y muchas gracias -Tomó del servo a Ironhide.

-Descuida, veran a este viejo un tiempo más -Sonrió.

El Prime asintió y se dirigió al escándalo.

Prowl se encontraba regañando.

-¿Qué sucede? -Miraba el Prime a todos los reunidos.

-Es que Kickback estaba desarmando parte de una antena y, no sé, habrá tocado una parte sensible de los cables y comenzó recibir una gran descarga. Lastima que duró unos segundos, formó un apagón en la ciudad -Relató Sideswipe.

-¿Kickback quedó fuera de línea? -Preguntó el Prime.

-Yo y Sides estábamos en eso, pero Ratbat apareció y se lo llevó -Respondió el rojo.

-¿Y no pudieron con esa rata de alas? -Preguntó Mirage.

-Claro que podríamos, pero Sunstreaker pateó a kickback y dio a parar sobre un vehículo, y por la falta de luz no lo vimos más -Habló Sides.

-Par de... -Ratchet hacia un face palm.

Optimus suspira.

-No se preocupen. Vayan a ver que tal van con la luz y ayuden en lo necesario. Jazz, acompáñalos -Ordenó.

Los gemelos no se veían tan contentos por la misión que el Prime les había designado.

-¡Ey! Tranquilos, en una de esas... nos pasamos a una disco o algo -Animó Jazz.

-Jazz, no harán eso -El Prime lo observaba.

-Tranquilo, Prime. Los vigilaré -Jazz comienza a caminar.

-Me preocupa más el que no te vigilen a ti -Parecía que el Prime hablaba solo.

-Yo lo vigilo -Blaster le siguió el paso.

-Tú solo lo animarás a que baile en medio de la pista -Ratchet tenía la intención de detenerlo, pero Blaster iba detrás de Jazz.

-Denles una responsabilidad -Habló wheeljack.

-Yo los veré -Red Alert se adelantó.

-Yo... Te acompañare -Inferno lo siguió.

-¿Acaso todos se irán? -Prowl sonaba molesto.

-Deja que se metan en problemas, después no vengan a pedir ayuda -Advirtió Ratchet.

-Bee, ¿No irás? -Preguntó Wheeljack.

-Si, Bee. Ven -Jazz apareció en frente de él.

-L-lo siento, pero quedé en jugar video juegos con Spike.

-Tampoco te quedarás más rato despierto. Te dije que necesitas recargar por las reparaciones que te hice hace un rato -Ratchet se molestó.

Bee solo guardo silencio.

-¡Ay! ¡Vamos amarillo limón! ¡Buscaremos a Spike y jugaremos en las maquinas -Jazz lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Aah! ¡Jazz... ! -Se exaltó al ser casi arrastrado.

-Ya dijimos que no -Prowl sonó más molesto.

-Dejemos a estos viejos con sus amarguras -Jazz reía y seguía el camino.

-Jazz -Llamó el Prime.

-¡Bien! ¡Me harán hacerme cargo de todos! ¡Ya guarden silencio antes de que los entre a todos con patadas! -Prowl comenzó a empujarlos.

-Gracias Prowl -Dijo el Prime.

-¡¿Los dejarás ir?! -Ratchet se veía estresado.

-Confío en Prowl -Respondió el Prime.

-Ni creas que logrará hacerse cargo de todos -Respondió enfadado.

-Tranquilo, se cuidarán. Necesitan también despejarse, nunca lo hacen. Y por un momento ustedes estarán tranquilos -El Prime explicana con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo estaré tranquilo?

El Prime lo observa.

-Están fuera y tal vez regresen con falta de reparaciones -Ratchet habló molesto.

-Y tú, igual que siempre, te apiadas de ellos y los arreglas sin importar el tiempo y gravedad -Dijo posando su servo en el hombro del médico.

Ratchet intentó ponerse serio, pero suspiró y le dio la razón al líder.

-Iré a ver que tal está Ironhide -Se resignó.

-Ve tranquilo -El Prime se quedó en silencio en la habitación.

La grabadora hacia un acercamiento al rostro del Prime, ahora el ave tenía que preocuparse para que no lo vieran. Estaba posado en uno de los rincones y espacios que habían cerca del techo.

Miraba con detención para que no lo vieran, pero se alertó en cuánto pareció que el Prime volteó levemente y lo observaba de reojo. Prendió el vuelo en silencio y se dirigió a la compuerta abierta que no lo exponía, no podía salir por el lugar de los otros autobots anteriormente ya que el Prime se encontraba ahí; se había quedado a ver que sus autobots salieran con cuidado, y ahora pareciera que ya se había dado cuenta del invasor.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que había un pasillo con múltiples otras compuertas que daban a distintos lugares de la base, sintió los pasos pesasos del Prime acercarse así que entró en la primera que se encontraba abierta. Mala idea pensó al principio; un bot recostado de encontraba, iba a salir y buscar otra sala pero las pisadas del Prime estaban detrás de él. Subió y posó sobre espacio hueco del techoque recorría todo el perímetro de mala sala y todas las salas de la base.

Se vio al Prime parar el paso en a entrada abierta y mirar de reojo a sala, así se quedo un momento y siguió. Un alivio para el ave metálica. Iba a salir, pero un bot color blanco entró y cerró la compuerta.

-Chatarra -Murmuró el ave.

-Ironhide, ya vine -Avisó.

-Te sentí llegar -Respondió el paciente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Preguntó el médico viendo información del paciente en un D-Pad.

-Mucho mejor después de tu revisión -Respondió risueño.

-Si. Si -Miraba la información.

-Oye, enfermero sexy. Revísame - sonrió de forma irónica.

-¿Eh? -Laserbeak estaba confundido.

Ratchet volteó lentamente sin ninguna expresión.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye! -Se quejó al sentir un D-Pad en su procesador.

Ratchet lo miraba con furia. Suspiró guardando cualquier respuesta y avanzó a recoger el D-Pad lanzado.

-Primus, dame paciencia... con estos brutos... -Susurraba de camino a recogerlo.

-Ratchet...

-¿Qué quieres? -Observaba con cuidado el D-Pad.

-¿Ya puedo hacer fuerza?

-Hace lo que quieras -No le presta atención.

-Me acabas de dar autoridad... -Pensó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? -Levantó la mirada a Ironhide que intentaba sentarse.

-¡Ah! -Se "quejó".

-Oye, ya basta. Cuidado -Se molestó y acercó para ayudarle.

-Ratchet...

El médico se acercó para ayudarle, pero el de rojo lo tomó de ambas caderas y lo colocó de un empujón entre sus piernas, observándolo con determinación.

-Ironhide... eres un... -Susurraba.

-¿Te preocupo? -El rojizo susurraba con lujuria..

-Por supuesto que si. Pero este no es momento de...

-No mientas, por algo cerraste la compuerta -Sonrió.

Ratchet quedó en silencio y se acercó más al paciente.

-Es mejor que descanses, así te sentirás mejor.

-Me sentí mejor en el momento en que me regalaste esos toques -Agradeció.

-Solo estaba reparándote...

-No mientas -Rozaba sus labios con los del médico-, te encanta tenerme de paciente.

-Y a ti de tenerme de médico. Se que hay veces en donde te dejas lastimar a proposito. No hagas eso, no me preocupes -Enredo sus brazos en la sintura del rojizo.

Laserbeak había dejado de grabar hace un buen rato, lo único que quería era salir rápido de ahí, estaba incómodo.

Voló y antes de que la pareja se uniera en un beso logró atraer la atención del médico.

-¡¿Laserbeak?! -Ratchet se separó de Ironhide.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Hiciste que él me dejara con las ganas! -Ironhide se levantó y apuntó con su arma.

Laserbeak sobrevolaba la bahía médica con Ironhide disparándole y Ratchet sobre la camilla lanzándole herramientas o cualquier cosa que se encontraba.

-¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! -Ratchet gritaba furiozo.

Laserbeak recibía cosas y disparos al quedar quieto para abrir la compuerta. Salió rapidamente de la base autobot totalmente cansado, pero no podía llegar hasta su superior sin nada.

Debía encontrar al autobot denominado "Blaster" cueste lo que cueste. Sabía que había salido en grupo, pero cualquier toma de él le servía.

Sin más pensamientos, voló en dirección de las marcas de neumáticos y siguió el rastro.

 **Primer cap, espero a que les guste. Para a las que les interese, publiqué mi blog para dar avisos y no interrumpir mis fics. También ahí se darán cuenta de un accidentillo que tuve xD. Voten y comenten que les pareció.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Hermanos Es Solo Un Motivo Más.

-¡Blaster! ¡Blaster! -Llamó Jazz al rojizo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -Respondió acercándose para hablar en secreto.

-Lo de pasar a una discoteca era verdad -Susurró Jazz.

-Si, si. Lo sé -Carcajeó.

-Pero necesitamos unos traguitos -Jazz hizo un movimiento con su servo, simulado verter algo en su boca.

-Metal oxidado... ¿Qué le hacemos? -Dudó.

-Que alguien se vaya a la base y traiga unos cuantos cubitos. Tú ve, yo distraigo a Prowl -Susurró y miró a todos que iban caminando unos metros adelante.

-Jazz, me transformo en una cassettera. ¡¿Dónde me meteré los cubos?!

-Eh, jeje -Burló susurrando y simulando levantar cejas debajo de su visor.

-¡Jazz! -Rio-, ve tú y yo me quedo a distraer.

-Prowl no dejará de observarnos, si me ve que no estoy contigo se dará cuenta -Buscaba un respuesta para la situación.

-Que alguien más lo distraiga -Observaba a los que iban en el grupo.

-Tenemos que ir si o si. Hoy toca descontrolarse -Blaster hizo un movimiento rítmico con sus brazos.

-Menea esos engranajes -Movía sus caderas.

-Pero ya, en serio. Tenemos que ir a romper la pista -Blaster observó serio.

-Si, si. Hasta nos pasamos a un club de strippers -Intentó ocultar la risa.

-Jijijiji -Reían los dos intentando parar la risilla que se les escapaba.

-¡Ey! Ustedes dos, ¿Qué sucede? -Prowl volteó a los dos mechs risueños.

-Nada... Nada -Calmó Blaster.

Prowl continuó observándolos totalmente dudoso, pero optó por dirigir la mirada al frente para seguir el camino.

-Lo ves, no nos quitará la mirada de encima -Jazz Bufó.

-Algo que lo distraiga. Hmm -Miraba a los que iban adelante.

-Red Alert seguramente vino por si había problemas, un motivo parecido al de Prowl. Inferno lo siguió porque es el único que logra hacer que Red alert se aleje de los problemas. Sides nos haría volver a la base por parte de Prowl si le decimos que lo distraiga. Más bien lo sacará de quicios y Sunstreacker podría querer pararle la carrocería a Sides y se armaría un problema... -Dedujo Jazz.

Ambos mechs se miraron e iban a emitir palabra, pero:

-Ni lo piensen -Bumblebee paró el paso y volteó a ellos-. Escuché todo lo que hablaban, no quiero molestar a nadie.

-Vamos mini-bot. Es solo un pequeño favor -Habló Jazz.

-Dijiste que iríamos a buscar a Spike -Puso sus servos en su cintura.

-Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado -Jazz miró a Blaster.

-Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no le dices a Prowl que te acompañe a buscarlo? -Blaster animó.

Bumblebee se cruzó de brazos.

-Bumblebee -Suspiro-, mejor te hubieras quedado en la base -Se rasco el procesador.

-Entiendo, no debiste haberme traído. Debiste haber sabido que podría molestar -Caminó entre ambos mechs.

-No. Bumblebee, quería traerte. Pero ahora que lo pienso, nosotros somos los que te estamos molestando. Iremos a un lugar para bailar y, bueno, algo que tal vez te incomode -Explicó Jazz.

-Ustedes no me molestan, es solo que quería estar con Spike.

-Bumblebee, no pienses mal, solo... -Blaster fue interrumpido.

-Allá atrás, ¿Qué sucede? -Prowl habló.

-Quiero ir de vuelta a la base -Respondió el mini-bot.

-No te dejaré hacer eso -Prowl se cruzó de brazos.

Los tres mechs solo miraron al que sonaba serio.

-Ya que no iré a buscar a Spike, jugaré videojuegos con él -Respondió neutro.

Prowl camino hasta él.

-Escucha, estamos a pasos de llegar al lugar donde ocurrió el apagón, tal vez hallan decepticons cerca. ¿Quieres que Spike corra peligro al venir? -Prowl sonó pasivo.

Bumblebee negó con su procesador.

-Y tal vez, si todo está en orden -Tomó mucha fuerza-, pasarán a algún lugar.

Bumblebee asintió.

-Vamos y todos alerta -Posó un servo en la espalda de bumblebee para que avanzara.

-Ya tenemos distracción. Me voy -Caminó en dirección contraria y esperó a que se alejaran más para transformarse en su vehículo sin que escucharan.

-Parece que ya solucionaron el problema, no veo falta de luz en ningún lado -Sunstreacker Miraba a todos lados.

-Si, pero es mejor hablar con los responsables -Prowl caminó a donde habían múltiples hombres en una escalera.

-Vaya, acaban de reparar la antena -Sides observaba.

-Iré a ayudar -Inferno caminó con cuidado hasta el lugar con todos sus compañeros siguiendo.

-Tienen problemas con llegar hasta arriba -Red Alert se acerco.

-¡Los autobots! -Exclamó uno de los trabajadores y los demás voltearon.

-Llegan justo a tiempo. Acabamos de reparar la antena, pero falta dar ajustes allá arriba y no tenemos equipo para hacerlo -Apuntó a un lugar que desprendía chispas.

-No hay problema -Red Alert se transformó en su vehículo y estiró la escalera hasta el sector afectado-. Ahora pueden arreglarlo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias! -Se escuchaba y unos cuantos se subieron para poder arreglar.

Prowl estaba serio, observando y concluyendo, se demorarían la nada en arreglar eso; tendrían que pasar a algún lado para "pasar el rato".

-Bueno, Prowl. Iré a buscar algún... lugarsito para caber -Caminó feliz.

-¿Y Jazz?

-Eh... Eh... Se me adelantó. Jeje -Camina y se pierde por algunas calles.

-Cuidado, inferno -Prowl se percató que el nombrado ayudaba a subir a los humanos a la escalera.

-Siempre tengo cuidado -Respondió prestando atención a lo que hacía.

-Bumblebee, ¿Puedes ir a acompañar a Blaster? No quiero que anden solos aquí, los decepticons estaban hace un buen rato. Pero me hicieron responsable de ellos.

El mini-bot asintió y siguió el camino del rojizo, encontrándolo a unas calles adelante.

-Blaster -Llamó.

-Hola, Bumblebee. Mira eso -Apuntó a un local con luces con movimiento.

-Oh, ¿Ahí entraremos?

-Así es. Solo quiero que Jazz llegue con el energon antes que Prowl nos vea, nos mandará de regreso a la base.

-¿Van a sobrecargarse? A los demás no les gustará eso.

-Créeme que sabemos medirnos, Bumblebee. Solo es para acompañar, el que me preocupa es Sides, pero Sunstreacker está para corregirlo.

-¿Y inferno y Red Alert?

-Ellos... No creo que hagan un alboroto, seguramente se quedarán con Prowl para protegernos en nuestro ratito. Después de todo, merecemos algo de distracción, y eso es algo que todos saben -Sonrió.

-Ya que...

-¡Jazz! ¡Apresurate! -Pensaba el rojizo-. Ejet, Rewind -Dejó salir a sus cassettes-, encuentren a Jazz en el camino y traiganlo.

Los nombrados se transformaron en el aire y corrieron en dirección a la base, atentos a encontrar tal vez a Jazz en el camino. Así fue, después de un totalmente largo rato y por suerte; Prowl, Red Alert e infierno seguían ayudando en el proceso de reparación.

-Ahh. Ah -Llegó Jazz agotado cargando dos cubos, mientras que Ejet y Rewind cargaban uno que casi los tapaba por completo.

-¡Te demoraste! Pero sacar cubos lograste -Blaster habló.

-Fue como una misión imposible -Gimoteó.

-Creí que autobots te habían atrapado, pero con los cubos has llegado.

-No fue fácil, no todos estaban recargando.

-Rewind, Ejet, regresen -Ordenó y abrió paso a sus cassettes.

-¿Y los demás?

-Ayudando a los humanos que había en el lugar. ¿Nos quedamos o vamos a ayudar?

-Pero ahí vienen -Jazz apuntó a los cinco que se acercaban.

-Vamos a entrar para bailar. Hay que dar todo en la pista, Jazz. Bee, si quieres después vamos a jugar, si es que Prowl no nos manda a llamar para irnos por descontrolar a los humanos -Rio.

-Los autobots -Hablaron los que estaban cuidando la entrada al verlos acercarse.

-Solo espero que Prowl no nos ponga... tantos altos -Dijo Jazz.

-¿Quién es Prowl? - Preguntó uno de los humanos.

-El blanco que viene ahí con los demás - Respondió Jazz.

-¿Es acaso serio o aguafiestas? -Preguntó el humano.

-Prowl es simpático, solo que también se preocupa. Es empático con nosotros, sabe que no tendremos culpa. Solo nos dará protección, algo que nos demuestra su preocupación por nosotros y la vuestra -Miró a los humanos.

-¡Entremos antes de que vean tantos cubos! -Jazz se exaltó.

-¿Quieren entrar? ¿A la discoteca? Podrían causar algún desastre -Uno de los humanos habló.

-Los autobos también se divierten, los ayudamos, nosotros merecemos que nos dejen. No haremos problemas, solo bailaremos y compartiremos con mis compañeros. También vamos a procurar no dañar a los demás. No lo haríamos jamás -Blaster insistía.

-Bien, hay espacio suficiente dentro para ustedes. Pero no quiero a nadie herido o tendremos que sacarlos con ayuda de... De lo que sea. Tendrán que entrar cómo vehículos y dentro se vuelven a transformar.

-Perfecto, pongan los cubos alineados para arrastrarlos -Jazz esperaba arrastrarlos con su para choques delantero.

-Esperen, ¿Eso es inflamable? -El humano se preocupó.

-Eh... si. Pero tranquilos, los beberemos de inmediato -Calmó Jazz.

-Somos cuidadosos de forma frecuente, ahora solo queremos un momento para pasar el rato, algo diferente. Lo que hacen los humanos es para nosotros algo nuevo y motivante- Dijo Blaster.

-Bien, pero ningún problema -El humano abrió ambas puertas para que los vehículos cayeran.

-Bumblebee, lleva esos dos y yo arrastro estos- jazz comenzaba con lo dicho.

Bumblebee entró sin necesidad de transformarse en su modo vehículo, simplemente entró con un cubo en sus servos y el otro lo arrastraba con su pede.

-Blaster -Llamó Jazz.

-¿Qué pasa? -Volteó.

-Ya entra -Rio.

-Ya voy -Se transformó y fue atrapado por bumblebee, quién entró de inmediato.

Había mucha gente dentro, las luces, la música, era realmente un lugar prendido. Prowl, los gemelos, Red Alert e Infierno entraron en su modo vehículo y luego se transformaron.

-Vaya, si que es un lugar... ah -Habló Inferno.

-¡Un lugar genial! -Sideswipe corrió hasta el centro de la pista, causando miedo en las personas.

-Tranquilos, somos los autobot. Solo venimos a acompañarlos esta noche. ¿Qué les parece? -Jazz sonrió ante todos.

Mucho murmuro se escuchaba desde las personas.

-¿Les molesta si ocupamos un lugarsito? -Sideswipe se cruzó de brazos.

Los humanos seguían murmurando, pero no estaban asustados, simplemente estaban sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Adelante -Habló un humano.

-Si. No hay problema -Hablaron otros.

-Ejet, Rewind -Dejó salir a los nombrados-, ustedes nos darán los ritmos. Ramhorn, Steeljaw, diviertanse y cuiden a los humanos -Dejó salir a los otros.

Los cassettes estaban de DJ, disfrutaban el ver el cómo había surgido más energía al ambiente. Jazz bailaba dando pasos con sus pedes, Blaster le seguía el paso a Jazz, mientras que Sideswipe lo hacía un poco más provocador.

Las gritos de las gente alentando a los bots bailarines se escuchaba en cada rincón del lugar cerrado.  
-¿Quieres bailar? -Blaster tomó de la pequeña mano a una joven.

-Con gusto -Caminó hacia el en un ritmo.

Prowl se ncontraba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados mirando la "diversion". Bumblebee estaba a su lado mientras que Inferno y Red Alert estaban en otra esquina conversando.

-Oye, ¿No quieres bailar? -Sides se acercó a su hermano después de recoger un cubo.

-Vine porque Optimus lo ordenó. No estoy de ánimos para bailar -Soltó neutro.

-Vamos -Toma un poco del cubo-, nunca hacemos cosas así.

-Ve tú, y no te pases con el energon -Advirtió.

-Lo sé. Solo quiero que no estés así obligado aquí -Lo observaba.

-Solo estoy mirando. No estoy aburrido.

-Hmm... Está bien -Se aleja a la pista después de tomar en sus manos otro cubo-. Jazz, Blaster. Un descanso -Rio y entregó uno-. Compártanlo.

-Espera un momento -Blaster le habló a la chica.

Jazz tomó un poco del cubo y lo cedió a Blaster, ambos estaban risueños. Después de que aquel cubo fuera vaciado volvieron a liberarse en la pista de baile.

Inferno y Red Alert habían tomado otro cubo y lo compartían con tranquilidad mientras conversaban.

Bumblebee observaba entre risas a los tres mechs que bailaban a gusto.

-Ouh -Soltó al intentar apoyarse en el cubo, pero resbalo su servo.

Observó por unos momentos el alimento, su sabor se sentía exquisito en su boca. Darle unas cuantas probadas no harían mal, además de que ya todos habían tomado a excepción de Prowl y Sunstreacker. Dos cubos compartidos y uno que Sideswipe demostraba vaciarlo solo, mejor era probarlo antes que el gemelo rojo acudiera a buscarlo. Daba probadas en algunas ocasiones mientras seguía observando.

-Rewind, que suene algo bueno -Blaster ordenó entre giros.

Rewind y Ejet, quiénes estaban a gusto, sabían lo que su mayor escuchaba por preferencia; Hip hop era una opción, pero para la ocasión era mejor un rock bailable. Los tres mechs rompían la pista.

-Bumblebee -Llamó Sideswipe.

-¿Qué? -Lo observó.

-¿No crees ya bebiste demasiado? Llevas más de la mitad.

-Hmm... Creo que si -Tenía su servo en la cabeza.

-¿Te duele el procesador? ¿Estás mareado? ¿-Preguntó el rojizo.

-Un poco.

-Mejor quédate tranquilo, por tu tamaño ingeriste demasiado -Preocupó.

-Lo siento -Entregó el cubo.

-Mejor te ayudo.

-Tú ya bebiste uno entero -Sunstreacker se acercó.

-¿Qué cosa? -Ya había terminado lo que quedaba del cubo cuando volteó a su hermano.

Sunstreacker se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de disgusto hacia su hermano.

-¿Quieres comerte el recipiente?

-Después hablaremos.

Sides no quedó tan conforme con el tono de voz de su hermano, después de todo, siempre se comportaba como el hermano mayor. Solo observó confundido y volvió a la pista de baile.

Prowl seguía en su posición indiferente, pero tranquila ante todos; sus brazos cruzados y su espalda apoyada en la pared. Después de todo, la paciencia casi infinita era una de sus características destacables. Sonrió de lado de forma leve al ver la capacidad y agilidad con la qué el segundo al mando movía su cuerpo al compás de la música. Pero, ese era un dato que el estratega sabía muy bien.

-Ouh -Se quejó el amarillo mientras caminaba con sus brazos estirados para no lastimar a nadie.

Su mareo era irritable y el poco control de su cuerpo lo perjudicaba. Caminaba al sentir que su cuerpo se desplomaría hacia adelante; pero en su intento de llegar a algo que lo ayudara a estabilizarse y no a lastimar a nadie, chocó con Jazz.

-¿Qué tal? -Jazz lo tomó de su servo y le dio una vuelta en su lugar, no ayudando con su mareo.

-Eh... -Se tomaba el procesador-, no sé... -Se quedaba mirando un punto fijo.

-¿No te unes a bailar? -Jazz seguía el ritmo con su pede.

-Ech... Noh -Se sujetaba del brazo de Jazz.

-¿Acaso no sabes?

-Claro que si...

-Ah, no te apenes si no sabes. Yo te enseñó -Sonrió.

El amarillo se soltó y comenzó a caminar con algo de tambaleo hasta una mesa grande con algunos tragos, los cuales paso su brazo votando todo. La arrastró hasta en medio de Jazz y Blaster para luego subirse a ella.

Inferno y Red alert observaron el desastre que quedó en el suelo por las cosas caídas.

-Que yo si seh -Abrió sus brazos, empujando a Jazz y Blaster-. Eject... -Llamó e hizo un movimiento con su servo para que cambiará de canción.

Blaster, Jazz y Sideswipe reían a carcajadas y siguieron con la danza, el amarillo se había puesto a bailar y mujeres gritaban al rededor de la mesa.

Sunstreacker los observó de reojo, se notaba lo divertido que estaban. Pero miraba molesto a su gemelo, después ajustaría cuentas con él.

Rewind hacía sonar "Bon Jovi -Livin' on a Prayer"  
 **(Temaso** **:v )**. Blaster cantaba el coro mientras simulaba tener un instrumento en sus manos.

-¡Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear...! ¿Qué? ¿Perceptor? -Recibió por su comunicador.

-Blaster, ¿Dónde están? ¿Y esa música? -Sonaba estresado.

-Eh... Estamos en... Un local de...

-Lavado de autos -Susurró Jazz.

-Si, en un lavado de autos... ¡No! -Empuja a Jazz-. Estamos en...

-Solo quería decirles que es mejor que vuelvan. La mayoría no puede descansar sabiendo que están en... un lavado de... autos -Guardó silencio un momento.

-Bien, ya vamos. Diles que iremos de inmediato.

-Lo haré. Espera... Wheeljack, no... Aléjate. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Wheeljack, no... ! -Se corta la comunicación.

-Oh... -Piensa un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Jazz.

-Hay que retirarse, es hora de relajarse -Sonrió.

-Bien, me voy satisfecho. Iré a avisar a los demás -Volteó al amarillo-. Bumblebee, ya nos vamos.

-¿A dónde? -Dejó de bailar.

-A la base.

Se bajo cómo pudo de la mesa y la arrastró hasta el lugar de donde la sacó, observó todo lo que había votado y comenzó a recoger.

-Nosotras lo recogemos -Sonreían unas cuantas chicas.

Momentos después.

-Ah... Jazz -Llamó.

Chicas lo rodeaban y no lo dejaban salir del rincón.

-Woh, chicas -Se acercó-. Horario de menores... -Tomó al amarillo para sacarlo de acorralamiento.

-En serio que saben divertirse -Habló una.

-Tienen que venir más seguido, harán a toda la gente disfrutar -Habló otra.

-Esta fue una excepción. Tenemos que estar atentos para cuidar de ustedes. Pero gracias, fue divertido -Caminó hasta Prowl.

-Es hora de irnos -Habló.

Prowl asintió y llamó al par que estaba al otro extremo.

-¡Bien hecho! -Agradecía Blaster a sus pequeños compañeros que volvían a su lugar.

-Tengo que ir a ordenar eso -Bumblebee pataleaba para bajarse de Jazz.

-Apresurate -Avisó.

Sunstreacker se acercó para ayudar a su gemelo, Sides estaba sujetándose de una pared.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado -Habló el amarillo.

-Estoy bien, solo algo mareado -Rio.

El amarillo rodó los ópticos.

-¿Bumblebee? -Prowl lo vio tirado boca abajo en el suelo cerca de la mesa.

Se acercó algo asustado y lo movió para ver que tenía, solo estaba medio recargando.

-Nhhh... -Se quejó al ser volteado quedando boca arriba.

-Bumblebee -Dijo buscando un lugar adecuado para poder tomarlo.

-Nh... -Se quejó de forma leve al sentirse en brazos de alguien.

-Bumblebee -Despertó con cuidado-, nos vamos a la base.

-Noh... hay que seguir... bailandoh... -Dijo despacio recostándose en el hombro de Prowl.

-Están preocupados. Vamos a volver.

-Ah... desertores... -Se queda recargando.

Prowl comienza a captar el aroma del amarillo, energon. Todo indica a que había ingerido una dosis un poco mayor a la necesaria.

-Ah, Bumblebee -Suspiró-. Bumblebee -Llamó más fuerte para que despertara.

Se talló sus ópticos y observó a Prowl más consciente.

-Tomaste demasiado energon, ¿Verdad? -Habló más serio.

El amarillo pensó un momento y asintió. Prowl suspiró.

-Solo te pasaste un poco, así que no pasará a mayores. Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar -lo Bajó.

-¿Están listos? -Preguntó Inferno acercándose con Red Alert.

-Si, vámonos -Prowl y los demás se transformaron para caber por las puertas.

[...]

Ya se encontraban fuera, el tiempo en que demoraron en volver no fue corto.

-Entren y se van directo a sus habitaciones -Habló Prowl-. Yo iré a hablar con los demas.

Todos asistieron.

-¡Ah! -Se asustó  
Ratchet al ver que el amarillo pasaba a toda velocidad entre sus pedes. Se alertó al escuchar los motores de los gemelos a toda velocidad, por lo que se apartó del camino para no ser embestido-. ¡No conduzcan dentro de la base! -Gritó eufórico.

Los gemelos iban rápido, pero ya habían pasado su habitación. El amarillo se adelantó y frenó, cerrando paso al rojizo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el rojizo confundido.

-¿A dónde vas? -Sonaba serio.

-Ah... por ahí, no sé -Dudo.

-A la habitación, ahora -Ordenó el amarillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede? -No entendía el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Que vengas, ahora -Comenzó a caminar, haciendo retroceder al rojizo.

-Oye... ¿Qué tienes? No desordené nada tuyo... Lo juro. ¡Oye... ! -Estaba obligado a caminar en reversa si no quería que su hermano le pasara por encima.

Lo hizo retroceder hasta que quedaron fuera de la habitación, lo acorraló en la comparta, la abrió y provocó que el rojizo entrara por desequilibrio.

-Oye -Dijo molesto-, ¿Qué te pasa? -Bufó.

No respondía, prestaba atención a lo que hacía; cerrar la compuerta con contraseña. Cuando terminó se alejó.

-Yo me largo, no sé que te pasa -Iba a abrir la compuerta, pero la contraseña no coincidía-. ¿Eh? Ya sabes que ambos compartimos habitación. Dime la contraseña.

-Recarga -Ordenó y se sentó en su cámara de recarga.

-Abre, te dejaré solo. Nuna eres así, estás insoportable -Gruñó.

-¿Insoportable? Yo soy el que simpre te soporta en tus momentitos -Impuso.

-¿Momentitos? -Pensó. No entendía el punto de su hermano.

-Siempre que te sobrecargas crees que es una razón para ir a buscar complacerte por toda la base -Bufó.

Sideswipe abrió la mirada por las palabras de su hermano. Lo había dicho cómo si supiera todo lo que habría hecho.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! -Exclamó enojado e intento abrir la compuerta.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? -Burló.

-Pero... Pero... ¡No eso! -Sentía rabia.

-Sideswipe, siempre de lo haces. Me doy cuenta -Decía molesto.

-Eso no es tu problema -En su intento te control total por su cuerpo, expulsaba lágrimas de rabia, poniendo códigos al azar con desesperación en busca de la abertura de la compuerta.

-¿Sideswipe? -Contempló el estado del nombrado.

Simplemente lloraba porque no podía contener la rabia que sentía en su estado; no estaba sobrecargado a un gran nivel, pero estaba más sentimental, lo que es típico de todos. Seguía apretando distintas partes del pequeño panel, pero no conseguía nada. Su hermano se le acercó.

-No me gusta que comiencen a pensar cosas mal de ti o de tu comportamiento -Estaba cerca y lo observaba.

Sideswipe no emitía palabra al intentar calmar sus emociones, pero la rabia quería salir toda en ese momento.

-Sideswipe, ¡Mirame! -Se enojó un poco por la indiferencia de otro.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Si vas a hacer algo así, en busca de alguien, quiero que lo hagas en todos tus sentidos -Bufó.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! -Seguía sin controlarse.

-¡Solo no quiero que alguien te haga hacer algo que te lastime o te obligue! -Le dio la espalda-. Solo por eso quiero que busques eso cuando puedas tomar desiciones al analizarlas bien -Bufó.

El llanto se calmó, más que algo pesado para momlestarlo, lo que había dicho el amarillo, era porque de alguna forma lo consideraba.

-Déjame salir -Dijo más tranquilo.

-Ya te dije que no te dejaré salir. Mañana harás lo que quieras -Le daba la espalda.

-¡No voy a revolcarme con nadie! ¡Ya dejame salir! -Gritó desesperado.

-¡¿Crees que no sé que todo lo hablado te sale de inmediato?! -Volteó a mirarlo.

-¡Ya dije que no voy a hacer nada!

-Entonces, ¡¿Para qué quires salir?!

-¡Porque quiero!

El amarillo se llevó las manos a su rostro con estrés.

-Estas desesperado, irás a eso de todas formas -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Podría hacerlo solo, pero no lo hago aquí para incomodarte -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Cierto, debes buscar otra habitación -Bufó.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Si esta también es mía.

-Mejor cállate y recarga -Le indicó su cámara de recarga.

-Pero quirro salir -Gruñó.

No se dio cuenta al momento en que el amarillo lo arrojó con brusquedad al suelo, le había puesto su pede y lo uso de gancho para cuándo lo lanzó al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -El rojizo se tocaba la cabeza por la caída.

-Me harás hacer esto para que te dejes de alegar de una vez- Dijo enojado y se puso entre sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Se asustó.

-Solo abre y deja de gritar por todo -Bufó.

-¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Quítate!

-Que abras -Gruñó.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me asustas! -El amarillo movía su dígito sobre la tapa que cubría su cable-. ¡Saca tu dígito de ahí!

-Me harás hacerlo a la fuerza -Intimidó.

-¡Qué salgas! -intentó salirse.

El amarillo puso su servo más abajo del abdomen del rojizo, presionando con fuerza y obligando a sentir aún más esas oleadas de energía que quería ser liberadas.

-¡No! ¡Basta! -Desesperó por lo que el amarillo hacía.

-Que abras -Seguía presionado.

Por lo difícil de contener y el poco control, expuso su cable; tenía decoraciones rojo bermellón y negro. La mirada de su hermano hasta su cable lo incomodó.

-¿Q-qué has hecho... ? Quítate... I-idiota -Intentaba salirse.

-Ya que insistes y no me dejas descansar después de tener que ir a echarte un óptico, y aún así no me dejas descansar, terminaré yo haciendo lo que buscabas -Tomó el cable de su hermano con su servo derecho y brusquedad.

-Q-quita tu servo de ahí... Idiota... -Cerraba sus ópticos.

-Conociéndote, no dejarás de molestar hasta que te dejé salir. Pero ya te ordené que no quiero que andes abriéndole tus pedes a todos -El amarillo sonaba sumamente molesto.

-¡¿Por qué crees eso de mí?! -Pareciera que sus ópticos se lubricaban otra vez.

-Y además te pones muy llorón cuando estás así -Bufó.

-¡Dejame! -La mano de su hermano recorría y apretaba su cable.

El amarillo solo guardo silencio mientras seguía con el tacto; los jadeos de su hermano se hacían presentes en cada movimiento.

-B-basta... No... -Se retorcía y pareciera que daba embestidas al aire.

-Quedate quieto -Gruñó e inmovilizó las piernas del que casi gritaba.

Hacía oídos sordos a los pedidos que su hermano le hacía, solo quería terminar con el molesto problema que envolvía a ambos. Además era obvio que el rojizo disfrutaba algún porcentaje.

-¡Sunstreacker! -Volvió a gemir.

Tapó su óptica con el antebrazo, se sentía estúpido y avergonzado.

-¡Nhh! ¡Ah! -Gritaba cuando el apretón que le daba su hermano se hacía más fuerte en velocidad y fuerza.

Intentaba sujetarse de algo, soltar toda la agonía en apretar algo con suma fuerza, pero no había nada. En su desesperación intentaba anclar sus dígitos en el suelo, pero solo lograba arquear su torzo a los toques subidos que recibía.

-¡Ya... Basta! ¡Duele! -Intentaba salirse del agarre.

-Cállate y termina rápido, ¿Quieres? -Su tono indiferente habitual.

-¡Aw! ¡No... ! ¡¿Por qué... ?! -Estaba agitado.

Seguía moviendo sus caderas, hacía todo lo contrario a lo que decía. Su hermano lo observó serio. ¿Quién sabrá lo que pasaba por su mente?

-¡No! ¡Ah! ¡Basta... ! -Sentía la enorme presión bajando por su abdomen.

-¿Quién te entiende? -Burló irónico.

No lo pudo contener, el lubricante salía sin poder poner una retención. Sideswipe apretó su dentadura y dejó salir un suspiro ahogado y profundo, un gemido que había llevado consigo un largo tiempo de espera para dejarlo salir. Un gemido que era imposible no dejar escapar. Esa sensación exquisita e incontrolable.

Se destapó la óptica totalmente agotado y con su cuerpo a temblores, dirigió su mirada adolorida a su hermano, quién miraba su cable con un rostro de explotar en furia; un rostro que se vía calmado, pero a alguien que lo conoce le da más miedo que ver el rostro del mismísimo Iunicron.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Debiste tener cuidado! -Intentaba alejarse, pero el agarre era fuerte.

Sunstreacker seguía con esa mirada fría y endemoniada. Bajo sus ópticos y miró su frente, su pecho estaba totalmente salpicado con el lubricante de su hermano, igual que su rostro, pero este con menor cantidad.

-¡¿Para qué me hiciste esto?! -Gritó nervioso.

Nadie... Absolutamente nadie... Se mete con su pintura o... Con su figura...

-¡Qué Primus se apiade de mi chispa! ¡Qué Primus se apiade de mi chispa! ¡Que Primus se apiade de mi chispa... ! -Repetía al ver que su hermano se acercaba lentamente, colocándose sobre él, acorralándolo contra el suelo-. ¡Fue tu culpa! -Se asustó aún más cuando su hermano apago la mirada para luego volver a encenderla y hablar.

-¿Acaso... -Se arrodilla con sus piernas una a cada lado de las caderas del rojizo-, Te dije... -Lo toma con ambas manos del cuello y lo acerca a su rostro-, que te vinieras en mi cara... ? -Tic en el óptico.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! -Estaba nervioso y tomaba del antebrazo de cada extremidad de su hermano.

-Que te dieras vuelta y echaras tus lubricantes fuera de mí -Apretaba un poco el cuello del rojizo.

-Estaba... ¡Aw! Desconcertado... -Intentaba zafarse.

-¿Me ves cara de querer tragarme tus líquidos? -Tenía un rostro de psicópata, totalmente inusual en suexpresión neutra de siempre, pero cuando lo enojan...

-¡Sunstreacker! -Gritó por cómo lo decía.

Se quedó mirando a los ópticos y lo soltó, el rojizo quedó nuevamente acostado. El amarillo comenzó a quitarse el lubricante del rostro con su dígito y el del torso también.

-Perdón -Se disculpó.

-Ve a recargar -Respondió pesado y continúo limpiándose.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue tu culpa!

-Y sigues hablando... me hiciste hacer eso, algo que solo tú disfrutaste. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Pero, ¿Por qué te molestaste... ? -No comprendía.

-Prefiero molestarme yo que otro te lastime o obligue a hacer algo mientras no te das cuenta -Respondió indiferente.

-Sunstreacker -Pensó.

Quedó un momento analizando lo que había hecho su hermano, siempre fue el que más se preocupaba.

Cuando llegaba tarde, siempre era su hermano el que se quedaba despierto par recibirlo, el que racionaba sus dosis, el que lo ayudaba, el que lo regañaba, el que era su hermano. A al que, tal vez, a molestado toda su existencia.

Se levantó y camino hasta la cámara de recarga más cercana, se apoyó con ambos servos, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Sunstreacker -Llamó algo timido-, no me gusta quedar con el cargo de consciencia en que te hice molestar por una estupidez mía. Si quieres... puedes desquitarte de una forma que también te devolveré el favor -Agachó su procesador.

La óptica del amarillo se abrió un poco más de lo normal.

Sideswipe creía que sería rechazado y quedaría como un completo idiota, pero sintió los pasos acercarse y dos servos colocarse en sus caderas.

-Si hago esto es para que de una vez por todas te recargues -Habló algo bajo y serio.

El amarillo no lo pediría, así que entre nervios, miedo, vergüenza e inseguridad por lo que pasaría, abrió no solo para dejar salir su cable, abrió su puerto, dejando su válvula expuesta con lubricantes en poca abundancia.

El amarillo también estaba totalmente inseguro, pero una vez más, sabía que si su hermano no habia quedado conforme con la mano loca que le había dado, saldría de todas formas. Prefería, otra vez, hacerlo él de una forma segura y sin lastimarlo en vez que otro sin preocupación por su seguridad.

Sacó su propio cable y esperó que este sacará un poco de lubricante y untarlo en la válvula del rojizo. Rozaba su cable en ella para estimular y que sacara propio lubricante.

-Ah... nh -Daba pequeños quejidos en el roce.

El amarillo solo guardaba silencio y ponía atención a lo que estaba a punto de hacer; iba a introducir su cable, entrar en una parte sumamente desconocida de su hermano.

-¡Ahhh! -Gimió más alto en cuanto sintió que su válvula se estiraba para dejar entrar el cable que parecía grueso y largo de su hermano.

-¿Duele mucho? Mejor te preparo o solo dejó de...

-No -Jadeó-, tú solo sigue.

Lo hacía lento y poco profundo. Sideswipe sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban y que pronto caería por la pérdida de fuerza. Sacó uno de sus servos con los que se apoyaba y lo posó sobre el antebrazo de su hermano que estaba a un lado ya que sujetaba su cadera. Apretó un tanto fuerte, haciendo parecer que rasguñaba.

-¡Sideswipe! -Gruñó el amarillo por la acción de su hermano; le había dejado pequeñas grietas en su blindaje del antebrazo.

Sides se quejó al ser empujado de forma brusca y quedar con todo su torso apoyado sobre la cámara de recarga, solo su cadera y pedes estaban fuera de esta, a merced del amarillo. Siguió embistiendo de forma regulada, sin dañar o lastimar. El amarillo gruñía por querer derramar de una vez sus propios fluidos, no quería seguir incomodando o lastimar a su hermano. Lo sierto era que estaba confundido y arrepentido.

-¡Nh! ¡ah! -Intentaba mover sus caderas, los movimientos de su hermano no eran suficientes, para nada.

El amarillo gruñía e intentaba que su sobrecarga llegara rápido. El rojizo entendió el comportamiento de su hermano, o eso creyó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería molestarte ni obligarte a nada! -El rojizo empujó a su hermano y se dio vuelta para sentarse en la cámara de recarga.

Ambos cerraron a sistemas, comprendían que el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Perdóname, fue una estupidez. ¡¿Cómo fui capas?! -El rojizo se llevaba ambos servos al rostro.

-Sideswipe -Llamó-, estoy confundido...

El rojizo lo miró con total atención.

-Solo quiero que no te hagan algo en lo que yo podría no dejar que pase. Pero esta no era la forma de hacerlo. Si los demás no deberían hacerte algo, la familia mucho menos -El amarillo hablaba cabizbajo.

-Sunstreacker... -Susurró.

-Perdóname -Lo sacó de su posición sentada y lo acomodó con cuidado, recostándolo en la cámara de recarga.

El amarillo caminó silencioso y se acostó en la otra cámara de recarga. El rojizo se hizo ovillo e intentó recargar.

Ambos se sentían culpables; el lazo de familia que llevaba tanto tiempo, desde el comienzo de sus tiempos, no querían que se rompiera. Pero lo que les preocupaba y hacía un dolor profundo en su memoria era que tal vez ya se habría roto.

[...]

El seeker violeta caminaba por su habitación, era tarde y no lograba recargar. Tenía un D-pad a su vista, intentaba buscar cosas interesantes, pero pareciera que era imposible encontrar algo así.

-¿Eh? -Volteó a la compuerta; alguien la había tocado con suavides.

Caminó preguntándose sobre quién llegaría a su habitación a esas horas. Abrió, pero no esperaba encontrarse con él...

-¿Thundercracker? -Abrió un poco más sus ópticos.

-Skywarp -Habló el celeste y entró sin permiso, haciendo retroceder a su hermano.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? -Estaba extrañado por la actitud del celeste que le invadía.

El celeste observaba toda la habitación, como si buscará repuesta de lo que el violeta hacia momentos antes.

-¿Estás bien? -El celeste preguntó normal.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -No entendía.

-Cuando llegamos por Starscream te pusiste paranóico y no me diste explicaciones del por qué te fuiste así -Lo observaba.

-Ah... No lo sé... Me sentí mal y...

-¿Te sientes mal? -Lo tomó de su barbilla y lo hizo mirar a los ópticos.

Skywarp Balbuseó cosas sin sentido al momento en que se quedó observándolo a los ópticos del celeste; esa mirada neutra y fuerte le encantaba.

-Yo... No. Solo quería energon -Respondió rápido.

-¿Y tomaste? -El celeste simuló alzar la mirada.

-No -Miraba en otras direcciones.

El celeste suspiro.

-Eres muy distraído -Comenzó a salir da la habitación-. Vamos por un poco.

El violeta abrió aún más sus ópticos con impresión, era inusual que el celeste le dedicara algo de tiempo, siempre estaba ocupado.

-Bueno -Dudó y salió de su habitación.

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos; Thundercracker solía ser silencioso, todo lo contrario del violeta. Pero el menor quería abrir un tema de conversación, algo interesante, compartir con su hermano. Pero el celeste demostraba estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Prefirió quedar en silencio y procurar mantener el estado tranquilo de siempre que el celeste traía.

El entorno silencioso y pasivo se vio interrumpido por un bot que llegó y apareció por los pasillos causando estragos:

-¡Vaya, Skywarp! -Brawn habló irónico al ver a los hermanos, quiénes frenaron el paso.

El celeste se puso delante del violeta, pues sabía que el de enfrente no andaba de buen humor.

-¡Estaba buscándote hace un rato, Skywarp! -Burló-. Ese golpe que me diste hace un rato no me gustó.

-¿Golpe? -Interrogó el celeste.

-¿Sabes? Hace un rato estuve a punto de tener interfaz con tu hermanito. Pero el desgraciado solo cerraba los ópticos mientras le daba caricias, algo que tuvo suerte en que yo andaba de buen humor. Todo indica que pensaba en alguien más. ¿Acaso en Thundercracker, Warp? -Burló con una sonrisa.

Los ópticos de ambos seekers brillaron como nunca. Skywarp sintió la impotencia de ir a golpear al burlesco, pero Thundercracker lo detuvo con su servo.

-Vaya, Warp comienza a sentir cosas por su hermano. Que entretenido, pero aún me debes el golpe y no me dejaste satisfacerme -Gruñó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Voy a... !

-¡Skywarp! -El celeste se había exaltado, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía.

El violeta se le quedó mirando, Thundercracker había volteado a él. No sabía que hacer, la tontería que el estúpido de enfrente había dicho, que su hermano se mostraba molesto, y ahora él no encontraba manera de decir su opinión.

Pero lo sierto era que le tenía un gran afecto a su hermano mayor...

Y ese cariño que le tenía, era de muchas formas.

Salió corriendo del lugar, directo a las reservas de energon, no sabía a donde ir. Estaba enrabiado y no encontraba forma de liberar tantas emociones.

Sintió los pasos acercarse por fuera de la sala, tenía solo unos segundos para pensar en algo...

-¿Skywarp? -Thundercracker había entrado en busca del violeta.

-Thundercracker... Lamento lo que paso, pero no... -No se había dado cuenta cuándo el celeste ya lo había acorralado contra una de las paredes. No lo tocaba, simplemente lo hizo retroceder al acercarse.

-Warp -Susurró acercándose hasta sus labios.

Dos ópticos escondidos que observaban la escena habían brillado con intensidad al no creer lo que veía.

El celeste estaba a punto de besar y sentir los labios que, tal vez, por un largo tiempo había esperado, y que tal vez, no lo había hecho por un simple capricho. Había siempre tenído un aprecio por el menor. Pero, ¿Por qué no intentar apreciarlo de otros forma? Si algo quería, era pasar y dedicarle más tiempo al menor, y si no podía antes, habría que intentar de otra forma. Eso fue algo que pensó y le dio vueltas por mucho tiempo, pero si se hacía, el lazo de hermanos se rompería tal vez para siempre. Se acercaba para intentar apreciarlo y sentirlo de otra forma, pero cuando iba a probarlo de esa forma por primera vez, simplemente desapareció; era un holograma creado por el violeta.

-¡Unicron! -Pensó el violeta oculto detrás de unas pilas de energon. No logró mantener el holograma por la desconcentración de lo que veía. Estaba estupefacto.

El celeste se quedó neutro, negó repetidas veces con su cabeza y se paró en medio de la habitación. Tal vez fue lo mejor; no tenía que haber pasado, mejor cuidarlo como el hermano que siempre fue. Se quedó pensando otro momento y finalmente salió del lugar.

El violeta se tocaba su chispa, realmente el celeste había querido sentirlo. Siempre lo encontró atrayente por su forma de ser, todo lo contrario a si mismo. Pero se contenía al intentar algo porque era su hermano, pero no podía negar lo atractivo que le parecía, y ahora que lo pensaba, probar los labios del mayor era una tentación que podría provocarle agonía. Se quedó pensando y tapando su rostro. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

[...]

El seeker rojizo se encontraba admirando los astros, si había algo que pudiera apreciar, era eso. Le recordaban los buenos tiempos en su planeta natal. De todas formas estaba aburrido.

-Que entretenido sería que un estúpido se apareciera ahora y quitara del aburrimiento -Pensó risueño.

-Stasrcream -Nombró una figura que se acercaba.

-Jeje -Rio-. Megatonto...

-¿Qué dices? -Interrogó acercándose.

-Nada... mi superior...

-Quería venir a la superficie para pensar tranquilo, pero veo que lo estaré aún más dentro de la base -Se alejaba.

-Ni pensar puedes -Rio.

-¿Siempre con tu comentarios incoherentes? -Burló.

-Si, si... -Sonrió de lado.

El tirano ya se estaba irritando, mas de lo que ya estaba. Necesitaba desahogar de alguna u otra forma.

-Starscream -Llamó-, ya que me haces hervir el procesador con tus palabras, quiero, otra vez, descuartizarte en un combate.

-¿Megatron, el que siempre entrena solo y mata sin piedad, quiere luchar conmigo? -Rio-. ¿Acaso me ves como un gran oponente? Ya aceptalo.

Megatron suspiro.

-Si te da temor, no es algo nuevo -Iba a marcharse.

-No dije que no, es más, estoy ansioso -Sonrió de lado a lado.

Por fin, una oportunidad limpia de acabar con el tirano y proclamarse como el mejor. Tener el procesador del tirano colgado de una pared se hacía realidad a cada momento que pasaba. Lo haría sufrir...

 **Nuevo cap. Voten y comenten qué les pareció. Y, ¿Quieren que los lambotwins sean pareja o qué :v? 6619 palabras sin esta intervención. ¿Suficiente por un tiempo? ¿No? Nos vemos pronto. El cap estaba listo hace unos días, pero no podía subirlo por problemas con wattpad. Se despide Sshaddy :3**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Confusión Por Pensamientos Indebiduos.

El seeker mostraba una total sonrisa en su rostro, más que feliz, estaba ansioso. Ya pensaba cuantas maniobras y actos podría hacer en contra del tirano, acabaría con él dando todas sus fuerzas, dejando salir toda su frustración. Sería su liberación; su sesión psicológica de destrucción para sacar su "estrés". Nada la haría más feliz ahora, sentía el deseo de arremeter con sus puños a toda crudeza.

Aunque cierta parte de él estaba nerviosa, puesto que sabía de lo que el tirano era capaz de hacer con él si no lograba derrotarlo. Su única opción era ganar o abstenerse a las consecuencias.

-¿Y dónde será nuestro encuentro? -Preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

-Veo que estás ansioso por demostrar lo patético que eres -Lo miró de lado con total seriedad.

-No eres gracioso, para nada -Se cruzó de brazos-. Además, no pasará.

-Lo que tu digas, Starscream -Caminó hasta el barandal y se apoyó en ese lugar, observando el cielo con sumo silencio y apreciación.

-¿No dijiste que íbamos a luchar? -Lo observó molesto.

-Espera, después iré a terminar contigo -Seguía observando el cielo.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Seguía molesto.

-¿Quién te teme a ti, Starscream? -Pareciera que no presta atención al seeker.

Starscream gruñó por lo que había escuchado, no le gustó para nada. Además, quería fastidiar al tirano, pero este se mostraba indiferente ante todo después de aquella derrota.

-¿Qué te pasa? -se acercó un poco, quedando apoyado en el barandal.

-¿Te importa? -Dijo indiferente.

-Claro que no, pero pocas veces de te ve así -Dijo molesto.

-A mi ninguno de ustedes me conoce, menos tú -Volteó al seeker y habló con modestia.

El seeker se quedó pensando, tenía una idea, tendría que conocer al tirano; eso lo fastidiaría aún más.

-Tú tampoco me conoces a mí -Sonrió.

Megatron al escuchar esas palabras, volteó levemente a él, lo observó un poco y volvió la vista al frente.

-Starscream, quiero estar solo -Bufó.

-Ya sé.

-Entonces vete -Dijo enojado.

-Vamos, estás frustrado. Es comprensible, después de tantas derrotas... Bueno, ¿Qué se espera contigo como...?

-¡Una palabra más y no podras nisiquiera musitar un suspiro! -Se volteó y gritó perdiendo paciencia.

Starscream dio un pequeño salto del susto, no se esperaba un grito proveniente del tirano.

-Por favor, tus típicas amenazas sin llevarlas a cabo -Se miraba los dígitos y sonreía.

-¿Qué quieres? -Sentía que su servo daba pequeños temblores al sentir la necesidad de proporcionarle un disparo al seeker parlanchin.

-Acabar contigo -Sonrió de una forma modesta.

-Será al contrario si no... ¡Te alejas de mí ahora! -Caminó hasta el seeker de forma brusca brusca, como si su cuerpo pesara demasiado al dar esos pasos fuertes.

Se alertó, dio pasos en reversa y el tirano no dejaba de acercarse a una velocidad algo lenta, pero preocupante. Apretaba sus puños y no quitaba la mirada del seeker, ahora si quería romperlo a piezas. Caminó por toda la superficie en forma de escape, pero Megatron seguía en su velocidad y persiguiéndolo. Así hasta que sintió el barandal en su espalda.

-¡Nh! -Musitó al ver que el tirano se acercaba.

Se elevó por los nervios, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que esa.

El tirano paró el paso y lo observaba con la mirada en alto, con seriedad, pero ocultando todo acto y deseo impulsivo de crueldad y masacre. El seeker se le quedó observando también, intentado descifrar cualquier movimiento en su contra, pero no había mada más que solo una mirada asesina.

Después de un rato, el tirano decidió acercarse nuevamente al barandal y apoyarse en el con frustración. El seeker lo observó detenidamente, ya no se mostraba tan peligroso como hace un rato. Bajó con cuidado y en silencio, quedando a distancia de él, realmente que el tirano se mostraba raro. Se apoyó de igual forma y algo aburrido, subió la mirada hasta donde el tirano la dirigía, el cielo. Tener la base entre un cañón rocoso no daba una excelente mirada hasta el exterior, pero algo es algo.

Pareciera que en ese momento la precensia del otro no importaba o molestaba.

-Megatron -Llamó el seeker después de un largo rato de silencio.

Un gruñido proveniente del tirano se escucho después del llamado, nisiquiera volteó.

-Megatron -Llamó aún más molesto.

Ahora, más que gruñido, fue un suspiro el que se escucho proveniente del tirano. Se veía cansado.

Si algo una de las muchas cosas que le molestaba al seeker, era no ser oído. Él era alguien al cual había que prestar atención cuando dijera palabra alguna. Alguien importante tiene que ser escuchado. Y así, se había cansado, el tirano no mostraba interés Y no se quedaría a esperarlo...

Se subió al barandal y dejó caer, dando a pensar que se transformaría y largaría del lugar.

-Ya se fue... -Pensó Megatron.

-Esto terminará... -Comenzaba a ganar altura.

-¡Nhh! -Se quejó al sentir un golpe directo en su barbilla que lo elevó del suelo.

El seeker se había dejado caer y elevado con velocidad directo Megatron para darle un golpe de magnitud en el rostro. El Tirano logró mantenerse en pie a pesar de lo que había ocurrido.

-Vamos, Megatron. Derrótame si quieres mantener tu puesto de líder -Comenzaba a dispararle mientras maniobraba en vuelo.

-¡Starscream! -Gritó furiozo. Se apreciaba el rostro capaz de de darle la muerte más dolorosa.

-¡Vamos! ¡No eres más que desperdicios metálicos! ¡fue solo una perdida de recursos al crearte! -Giraba en torno al tirano y daba múltiples disparos.

-¡Starscream! -No lograba decir ninguna otra frase, estaba tan enojado, que solo aquel nombre recorría en sus pensamientos y se obligaba a gritar con toda emoción en ello.

-¡Vamos!

El tirano no mostraba acciones, solo gritos enfurecidos en contra del seeker que seguía con los disparos. Megatron se cubría con el antebrazo, procurando que ningún disparo llegara en su rostro y procesador. El seeker no entendía el por qué del tirano no reaccionaba a dispararle, solo se cubría.

-¡Megatron, pelea! -El seeker se enfadaba al no obtener respuesta del nombrado.

Bajo la altura, quedando con la vista frontal del tirano. Solo veía su rostro ahogado ira.

-Stascream -Susurró aguantando fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tus servicios ya no son requeridos! -Apuntó con su cañón repentinamente y dio un disparo con mucha energía acumulada.

Todo el tiempo en que no había respondido a las provocaciones del tirano era porque estaba cargando su cañón, mientras más hablaba el seeker, más duro sería el disparo y su sentencia de muerte más cercana.

-¡Nha! ¡M-megatron! ¡Acabar todo con un disparo es cobardía proveniente de ti! -Cayó directo al suelo con armadura, mecanismos expuestos y energon dejándose caer sin retención. La cabina de su pecho estaba totalmente destruida, pero el dispari había llegado en su abdomen.

-Te dije claramente que no quería tonterías ahora, y tu soberbia fue lo que te dio dejar de estar en línea en unos momentos -Se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Tú... Maldito... No peleaste cómo debías... Eres un... -Se retorcía en el suelo, el dolor era insoportable.

-Odio ser piadoso, pero haré el favor de acabar con tu sufrimiento ahora -Levantó y apuntó con su cañon.

-Megatron, ¿Tanto... Miedo y ganas de acabar lo más... pronto posible conmigo? El pensamiento de que en algún momento podré sobrepasarte imperiosamente... ¿Te aterra? Claro... Ah... Acabar lo antes posible con lo que se imponga en tu camino... Es la prioridad -Su óptica se hacía pesada.

-Lo único que haces es engañarte a ti mismo, Starscream. Tu ego lo has elevado demasiado, algo que ya no te servirá más -Se veía la luminosidad en su cañon escapando por el orificio, cargando energía.

-No... Llegué mucho más lejos que otros, p-provocando algo en ti -Rio un poco mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Starscream, típico de ti. Estás a momentos de ser desactivado y me haces reír -Dijo con amargura.

-He hecho más que eso -Se levantó apoyándose en sus propias rodillas-. Mucho más para ti...

-Claro que en ocaciones me has sido útil, pero eres como un soldado jugando a ser el líder -Su tono era el habitual.

-No me refería a eso, he provocado sensaciones en ti que otros no -Se tomaba la parte dañada de su abdomen, intentando parar la fuga de energon.

El tirano perdía cordura con cada palabra que el seeker le ofrecía con soberbia, nadie podía callarle.

-Solo escucho tonterías -Lo tomó por el cuello, apretando con brusquedad y amenazado con su rostro a centímetros.

-Haces esto porque sabes que es verdad, querido líder. Niegas de lo que soy capaz porque comprendes a lo que puedo llegar. Megatron, a quién todos deberían temer, el que esta sobre todos, se ha rebajado a lo que simpre desprecias -Sintió ambos servos apretar con brutal fuerza, dando crujidos y quebrajando el metal de su cuello.

-Lo único que estás logrando es una muerte segura -Susurró con ira y a centímetros de la cara del seeker, viendo el rostro adolorido, óptica débil por la pérdida de energon, dolor por el apreton que le dañaba el material que conformaba la parte de su cuello y por el disparo en su abdomen.

-Aceptalo, ese... Sentimiento que te provoqué... Yo, alguien que según tú... Es una escoria -Se retorcía.

El tirano perdía cordura, su acción dañaba el metal aún más del cuello ajeno.

-Te rebajaste a odiarme -Sonrió, pero luego cayó en apagado de emergencia por cada problema que había en la estructura de su forma.

El tirano lo observó al sentir cuando decayó en sus brazos, de inmediato lo soltó del cuello y lo afirmó con desprecio.

-Siempre tienes que quedar con la última palabra, Starscream -Lo observó con la óptica en alto.

Lo dejó caer al suelo sin precaución, el sonido del metal dándole golpe al suelo provocó un sonido abundante. Se agachó y apoyó en una rodilla, observando el cuerpo del seeker inactivo en el suelo, se veía sin vida. Se acercó un poco más, analizando detalladamente al caído, sus heridas, sus fugas, su cuerpo, su rostro.

-¿Odiarte? Starscream, ¿Cómo no odiarte? -El tirano recordaba tantos momentos aborrecidos.

Seguía en esa posición, lo analizaba, lo que había dicho. ¿Odiarlo? Claro que en los momentos en que le hacía perder cordura y lo sacaba de sus quicios le odiaba. Pero era el único al cuál se había tomado el tiempo de odiarle con ganas, comparado con lo que le odiaba al Prime y sus malditos autobots.

-Te ves tan callado, tan silencioso, una rareza de ti para mí -Comenzó a reír de una forma desesperada y macabra.

Ahora guardó silencio, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no una sonrisa cálida, todo lo contrario. Ver al seeker en ese estado le producía un cierto estado de gracia.

Lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo sin preocupación alguna, era Megatron, del que los demás deberían preocuparse. Se adentró en la base, dejando a la vista el cuerpo herido y de estado frágil. Él, por su parte, su sonrisa desliz y con algo del ceño fruncido seguía ahí.

[...]

El seeker violeta se encontraba en su habitación, regorriéndola desesperado. Necesitaba dejar de sobrecalentar su procesador si no quería un falla en sus sistemas, estaba tan acelerado que sus ventiladores internos comenzaban a trabajar para lograr estabilizar su temperatura a la ambiental.

-¿Por qué? -Recordó el intento de su hermano para probar levemente la longitud y fisura de sus labios-. Thundercracker... -Susurró mordiéndose con preocupación el labio inferior.

¿Por qué tenía que intentar besarle? Por culpa de ellos ahora se imaginaba acciones obscenas con su hermano mayor, lo peor era que no le provocaba repudio, imaginarse aquellas situaciones elevadas le provocaba un aumento de calor. Su propio hermano, le obligó a observarlo de otra forma.

-Thundercracker -Volvió a susurrar con cargo de culpa.

Se apoyó en la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar arrodillado. Llevó sus servos a sus sistemas de interfaz deliberadamente, pero avergonzado y con cargo de culpa; estaba caliente. Sentía cómo sus ópticos querían soltar algo de lubricante, ¿O podría quitarse esa energía de otra forma? Frotó levemente con sus dígitos, su impotencia provocaba un dolor en la zona de su chispa.

Debía dejar de hacerlo, probablemente su hermano lo estaría buscando y no sería una buena forma de recibirlo, en realidad no quería verlo.

La compuerta se abrió sin previo aviso, alertando y asustando de igual manera. El violeta alcanzó a quitar el servo de aquel lugar.

-Skywarp -Nombró al verlo en el suelo y arrodillado, quién lo observaba sorprendido.

-Thundercracker -Se levantó de inmediato.

-Lamento llegar así, pero quiero que me acompañes en busca de algunas minas.

-¿Minas?

-Necesitamos rubis, diamantes, minerales. Tenemos que encontrar para hacer energon con un poco de más calidad, nuestr desempeño en batalla se puede ver afectado por una mala alimentación -Hablaba tranquilo.

-L-lo siento, pero prefiero quedarme aquí -No podía observarle a la óptica.

Los receptores de audio del seeker celeste se vieron extrañados a la respuesta no esperada.

-¿Por qué? Será un buen momento para calmarse.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, vete y déjame solo. Ve tú con cuidado -Tenía un rostro angustiado.

-¿Skywarp? -Se acercó.

-¡Thundercracker! -Se alertó-, quiero estar solo -Salió de su habitación rumbo al pasillo.

-Skywarp... -Susurró observándolo. ¿Acaso estaba molesto?

Le siguió el paso con tranquilidad, no quería exaltar aún más a su hermano, aunque no sabía el por qué de su razonamiento.

-¡¿Starscream?! -Escuchó la voz de Warp, por lo que apresuró el paso.

-¿Qué sucede? -Vio a su hermano siendo arrastrado por su líder-. ¡¿Starscream?!

-Chh... -El tirano frenó el paso y silenció con un dígito cerca de su boca, luego de esto, sigio el paso.

Ninguno se los dos hermanos pasa hacer algo, quedaron estupefactos al pensar que tal vez haya estado fuera de línea.

Thundercracker bajo la mirada, apretando su óptica y mandíbula en forma de desaprobación. Luego se transformó en su modo jet y se alejó lo los pasillos hasta salir de la base.

Warp pudo notar que megatron sedirigia al laboratorio de Shockwave, algo que tal vez daba pista de que aún vivía, sólo necesitaba reparación.

[...]

Shockwave se vio alertado por el que se adentranba en su laboratorio, pero no emitió palabra al ver de quién se trataba.

-Repáralo -Arrojó a Starscream en una de las camillas.

Shockwave dirigió su óptica al seeker en mal estado después de que el tirano se retirara del lugar. Costaría trabajo, un largo tiempo, pero ordenes eran.

[...]

-Hay bastantes minerales aquí, podrían servir de algo -El seeker celeste observaba unos cuantos diamantes incrustados en las paredes rocosas.

Hace un rato que se había adentrado en una mina, dejando atrás a la luz resplandeciente de un atardecer.

Había vías y algunas gondolas(típico carro de transporte de material en las minas)que se veían abandonadas hace mucho tiempo.

-Que desperdicio, tanto material que los humanos dejaron atrás -Observaba el lugar adecuado para comenzar a arrancar esos cristales preciosos.

Había llevado practicamente todo el día buscando minerales en algunas minas, pero todas ya habían sido explotadas lo la actividad obrera humana. Dar con esa mina enrriquecida y abandonada era un regalo divino.

-Bien, espero que el energon que se produzca sea de calidad y satisfactorio -Comenzó a arrancar con cuidado algunos cristales y colocándolos en las gondolas.

Se iban llenando de a poco, los cristales brillaban en poca abundancia, la luminosidad no llegan a esa zona, lo que reflejaban era el color rojo granda de los ópticos del seeker celeste.

Todo iba bien, era una buena recolección, algo que parecia dejar conformes a sus compañeros en un futuro. Pero el sonido se esparcia fácilmente y a larga distancia.

Thundercracker dirigía con su pede dos góndolas, pero escuchó que una tercera rechinaba en su dirección, por lo cual caminó más lento y con total atención; otro cypertroniano venía en dirección contraria, frenando el paso de inmediato al establecer contacto visual. La luminocidad no ayudaba, así que tenían problemas en reconocerse mutuamente, pero en el momento en que se vieron sus insignias al mismo tiempo, se apuntaron de inmediato con armas de plasma. Los disparos comenzaron, dándose mutuamente y sezando por un instante; los disparos habían dado en puntos sensibles y que efectuaban desórdenes en su buen funcionamiento.

-Thundercrackr, ¿Quieres bailar? ¡¿Quieres bailar?! -El autobot gritó con rabia.

Thundercracker jamás había entendido y tampoco le daba importancia a las metáforas que el autobots jazz utilizaba en sus diálogos. Por ahora solo bastaba con acabarlo.

Jazz pensó un momento y miró a su alrededor, esas paredes rocosas estaban llenas de distintos metales, y él ahora estaba indispuesto para pelear. Llevando su arma y dio disparos sobre Thundercracker, dejando caer rocas sobre él; la mi va se estaba derrumbado. Thundercracker solo vio cuando el autobot corrió para no ser alcanzado por la conmoción.

[...]

Llevaba tiempo ahí, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, las rocas apostaban su armadura blindada. Logró hacer un hueco para acomodarse mejor, intentó usar su comunicador y contactar a alguien de la base, pero los metales interrumoiam las redes inalámbricas; cortando toda comunicación.

-Chatarra... -Estaba adolorido.

Comenzó a dirparar para a abrirse paso y transformar las rocas en polvo inofensivo. Lo hizo así por un buen rato, de vez en cuando provocaba otro derrumbe sobre él.

[...]

-Nh... ouh -El seeker rojizo sentía sus circuitos trabajar otra vez.

-Starscream -La voz de Shockwave silenció toda acción.

El seeker miro a su alrededor, recordando lo que había pasado; el tirano no lo habría matado.

-¿Qué paso? -Preguntó para aclarar sus dudas.

-Megatron te trajo aquí, ve y pregúntale -Veía unos D-pads.

El seeker se sentó en la camilla, sus heridas ya estaban selladas, solo quedaban algunas marcas que se quitarían con trabajo de pintura y un tiempo para pulir. Su cabina había sido retirada totalmente.

-Cuando puedas ve y escanea nuevamente el vehículo, en este caso el de tu tranformacion en especial si es que quieres, así se repararán daños de forma autónoma -Dijo de forma monótona observando los D-pads.

-¿Cuanto llevo aquí? -Se rascaba el procesador.

-Desde ayer, terminando el ciclo solar hasta hoy, que aún quedan mega ciclos para que termine -Seguía su interés en lo que leía.

-¿Hm? ¿Está anocheciendo? Uh, perdí todo el día -Bufó.

-Tu apagado de emergencia fue bastante largo, ya te administre una dosis de energon. Y lo más inteligente proveniente de ti es que vayas a tu habitación y descanses para recuperar energía, así tal vez puedas también ahorrar algo -Volteó levemente a él.

-Apagado, energon, inteligente, mi habitación, energía -Se resfregaba el rostro-. Ya entendí -Seguía en la posición sentada y dejando caer sus pedes.

-Y por cierto, Starscream -Volvió a voltear hacia el seeker.

-¿Eh? -Veía que Shockwave se acercaba.

-¿Qué tramas hacia lord Megatron? -Se acomodó entre las piernas del seeker y le obligó a observarlo levantándole del mentón.

-Yo... Eh... -No entendía el comportamiento del cienfico.

-Vamos -Con su servo libre rodeó la espalda del seeker y lo atraía.

-Eso no te incumbe -Empujó ambos brazos ajenos de si, saltándose del agarre.

Shockwave no retrocedió, solo baja la óptica y lo observaba en silencio, un silencio incómodo e incomprendido.

-¿Qué? -Sentía la mirada, no literal, del científico sobre él-. ¿Qué quieres? No te entiendo, en serio no te entiendo. No sé si estás enojado, sonriedo o serio. Bueno, por lo que veo estás serio... ¡¿Yo qué sé?! -Se paró en la camilla-, ¡Di algo! ¡No tienes boca, pero si hablas! -El comportamiento difícil de descifrar que el científico siempre mostraba lo ponía nervioso.

El científico se acercó y posó sus servos en las caderas ajenas, inquietando al seeker.

-¿Acaso quieres enredar a mi lord en tus juegos sucios? ¿Ya no lo harás conmigo? -Decia subido de tono.

-Generalmente, cuando se pone interés en alguien más, se le da total atención e incluso lealtad, y me refiero en distintos aspectos. Tú entiendes que aspectos -Susurró lo último.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Ya no te divertidas como antes? Aún recuerdo cuando venías a mi laboratorio solo para desahogar tus frustraciones. A lo que voy, ya has puesto la óptica en alguien más, osea que ya...

-¡Silencio! ¡Si quieres interfaz, pues no! ¡Iré a descanzar! Después de todo, tu me lo dijiste. Además, ¡seguramente aprovechaste mi estado para divertirte en silencio!

-Así no cuenta, me gusta cuando pides y gritas -Dijo monótono.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?! ¡Unicron!

-Starscream -Lo bajo de la camilla y apegó a su cuerpo-, siempre accedías a mís llamados sin musitar incoherencias, solo repetías mi designación -Comenzó a pasar sus servos a distintas direcciones en lo que parecía un abrazo.

-Shockwave, no -Se soltó del agarre-. Iré a descanzar, busca a alguien más para divertirte.

El seeker salió, dejando y aclarando todas las dudas del científico, solo estaba averiguando si sus deducciones eran correctas, y claramente lo eran. El seeker se habría fijado en alguien más, y si no se daba cuenta, lo hacia inconscientemente; perdía toda atracción hacia los demás.

Shockwave solo volteó y continuó lo que hacia en total silencio.

[...]

-Esto... No salió bien. Que bueno... que no quisiste acompañarme -Su visión se detuvo, desvaneció camino a su paradero. Sus fuerzas ya no daban, el apagado de emergencia, temporal era lo único en que se centró su forma.

[...]

-¡¿Thundercracker?! -El violeta apreció a su hermano siendo transportado y arrastrado por reflector.

-Lo siento, estaba cerca de la base en este estado. No puedo cargarlo, es muy pesado.

-¡Thundercracker! ¡Despirta! -Posó sus servos en el rostro apagado, acariciando, dando preocupación.

-¡Espera, Skywarp! -Empujó al violeta, obligándole a alejarse del cuerpo, dejando al celeste en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! -No le gustó el golpe que se llevó su hermano al tocar suelo.

-Mira las manchas en su cuerpo, es metal fundido.

-Pero pudo ser por disparos -Preocupo.

-Pero son pequeñas y están en todo su cuerpo... Me recuerda a la plaga -Dudó.

-¡¿La plaga?! -Estaba nervioso-. ¡Imposible! ¡No a Thundercracker! -Corrió a darle auxilio.

-¡No seas demente! Hasta no saber de qué se trata hay que ponerlo en cuarentena -Intentaba hacer entender, pero Warp tomó con dificultad a su hermano y lo arrastraba hasta el laboratorio de Shockwave.

-¡Shockwave! -Pateó la compuerta, alertando al científico-. ¡Ayuda a Thundercracker!

El científico se acercó y cargo el cuerpo que perdía fortaleza en cada engranaje. De inmediato entró.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tie... ?! -La compuerta le golpeó el rostro al cerrarse por obra del ciendifico.

-Lo mejor es dejar que trabaje, sabes que a Shockwave le molestan los espectadores cuando trabaja -Reflector comenzó a alejarse.

¿La plaga? Imposible, esa enfermedad era totalmente cybertroniana. ¿Por qué llegaría a la tierra? Habría muchos más infectados, incluso él mismo se habría infectado al tocarlo, reflector. La plaga se contagia al estar en contacto con algún portador o residuos y fluidos infectados. Además, solo se demoran segundos, máximo minutos en comenzar con los síntomas notorios. Se había observado por completo a cada momento para ver si mostraba alguna anomalía en su forma.

[...]

El sonido de la compuerta abrirse lo hizo levantarse de suelo, Shockwave se mostraba en la compuerta, enterándose de la presencia del violeta.

-¿Cómo está Thundercracker? -Se veía preocupado.

Shockwave se le quedó observando, había muy poca comunicación entre ambos mechs, solo se hablaban en situaciones que lo requerían, y esta era una.

-Pasa a verlo -Seguido de esto, la compuerta se cerró, quedando tres cybertronianos en la sala.

-Thundercracker -Se acercó a su lado, observándolo con preocupación-. ¿Es verdad lo de la plaga? -Su voz se escuchaba quebrajada.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? -Volteó al violeta.

-Me dijeron que podría tener la plaga -Miraba a su hermano.

-Que idiotez -Burló-. La plaga es muy diferente a esto.

-¿Skywarp? -Thundercracker había recuperado sus sentidos.

-Thundercracker, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ah... había ido a recolectar minerales para procesar energon, pero en la mina me encontré con Jazz, provocó un derrumbe sobre mí -Hablaba totalmente despacio.

-¿Y esas marcas en tu armadura? -Deslizaba su servo por los lugares afectados.

-Tuve que abrirme paso disparando a una distancia totalmente cerca de mí. Esa zona era rica en minerales, muchos metales, como dispare directamente a las rocas, la mayoría de esos materiales se fundieron y unieron a mi armadura -Tomó el servo de Warp.

-Pensaron que tenías la plaga -Shockwave se encontraba apoyado en la pared.

-Lo siento, confundimos por lo inesperado que fue todo esto -Agregó Warp.

-Cuando se manifiesta la infección, los fluidos comienzan a filtrarse fuera del cuerpo, se corroe la óptica y todos los líquidos que conforman a un cybertroniano comienzan a ser expulsados por cualquier lugar adecuado. En resumen, todo se oxida y la chispa colapsa de a poco. Thundercracker solo tenía parte des armadura fundida -Explicó el científico.

-Debí haberte acompañado -Apretó el servo del celeste.

-No, debió haber sido así -Entrelazó sus dígitos con los del violeta.

-¿Por qué no te comunicarse?

-Los metales impedían mi comunicación -Intentó levanrarse.

-Provocaron una anulación en la señal -Agregó el científico.

-Se está haciendo tarde... Skywarp, ve a descanzar -Su óptica volvió a apagarse.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó asustado.

-Apagado de emergencia, está muy débil. Déjalo descansar.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Si algo lo ponía en desconfianza, era lo que el científico era capaz de hacer cuando tenía a un paciente solo en su laboratorio. Shockwave era misterioso, pero jamás le importó llegar más allá de los extremos, nadie sabía de lo que el decepticon podría hacer y que tan lejos llegar sin importar, después de todo, muchos científicos han llegado a una locura interna de ambición por aún más conocimiento. Y para suerte del violeta, tenía el permiso.

[...]

El estratega se encontraba planificando algunas cosas, organizando el avance de sus colegas, recursos utilizados y faltantes, etc. Estaba algo aturdido, seguía haciendo cálculos y sentía que algo le faltaba. Continuó con sus cálculos, sin percibir lo que pasaría:

-¡Por la allspark! -tensó totalmente al sentir brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Hola Prowl -No le soltaba del abrazo sorpresa.

-¡Jazz! -Se calmó un poco.

-¿No te sorprende verme? -Seguía abrazándole.

-¿Sorprenderme? Casi se me sale la chispa -Intentaba quitarse a Jazz.

-Tranquilo, solo vine a verte -Le quitó los brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En la bahía médica -Respondió sonriente.

-¿Por qué? -Lo observó preocupado.

-Tuve un encuentro con Thundercracker en una de las minas, estaba buscando recursos, y bueno, el también. Me disparó en el engranaje de transformacion, lo hizo pedazos. No podré transformarse en mi modo alterno en un tiempo -Se sentó al otro lado de escritorio y se estiró.

-¿Qué dijo Ratchet al respecto?

-Me reparó un poco, y bueno, me escapé de la bahía para venir a verte. No será cariñoso cuando lo note -Rio.

-Pues vete, estoy ocupado y tú estás mal, ve a que te reparen -Centró su mirada en el panel.

-Oficial -Cantó.

-Que te vayas -No lo observaba.

Jazz rodeó el escritorio, poniéndose a un lado de Prowl. Le beso la mejilla, por lo que Prowl solo rodó sus opticos, era normal recibir algunas caricias pequeñas como esas.

-Oficial, necesito ser arrestado -Susurró y se acercó para besarle el cuello, pasando su glosa y forzando por los intentos de Prowl para escapar.

-Nh... Jazz, basta -Musitó escondiendo su cuello.

-Vamos Prowl, te necesito -Obligó a que el nombrado se apoyara en el escritorio.

-Jazz, no ahora -estaba a punto de caer si no es por Jazz que le sujetaba de la cintura, se había puesto de pie, pero el de visor le hacía peder equilibrio.

Jazz lo volvió asentar en la silla, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Le había dado espacio para terminar lo que hacia, o eso parecía.

-Jazz... -Se limpió el energon que había quedado en el metal de su cuello.

-Me he portado muy mal, oficial -Se acercó y abrazó por detrás de la silla, besando la parte baja de su cuello.

Jazz lo sabía muy bien, si quería excitar al blanquecino debía atacar su cuello, era el punto que le brindaba la primera oleada para desear más. Utilizaba el método pocas veces, no quería acostumbrarle a atacar ese punto siempre, después perdería la sensibilidad allí. Solo lo utilizaba cuando se negaba o estaba desesperado, y ahora estaba apurado, Ratchet vendría por el en cualquier momento.

-Prowl -Susurró en su receptor de audio.

-Jazz -Llevaba sus servos hacia atrás y tomaba el procesador del nombrado-, tengo que... Nh, terminar con esto.

-Mira lo que tengo -Mostró unas esposas con cadenas energéticas-. Pónemelas.

-Jazz... No -Sus ventiladores se encontraban en movimiento.

-Ponlas, vamos. El oficial debe castigar a su prisionero -Se las entregó en sus servos.

-Jazz... -Se sentía desesperado, maldecía cada vez que el de visor lograba hacerle sentir que necesitaba interfaz.

-Vamos Prowl, lo necesitas -Le obligó a levantarse y quedar en pie frente a frente.

Jazz lo quedó observando, esa mirada comenzando a elevar los deseos, esa mirada que lo cultivaba, esa mirada sería y negadora, pero en realidad pedía a garitos liberar la energía ahogada.

-Vamos, oficial -Se quitó el visor, dando vista a su óptica turquesa.

-Jazz -Vio ese color que lo llenó-, no te pones en mi lugar -Fue callado al sentir la glosa ajena adentrarse en su boca y los servos tomándole ambos extremos de su rostro para hacer el beso mas intenso y apegado.

-No, no -Jazz se separó al sentir que Prowl comenzaba a colocarle las esposas-. Ponlas por atrás, en la espalda -Se dio vuelta.

-Jazz -Musitó.

-La única forma de tus protestas es diciendo mi nombre -Rio y sintió sus servos siendo apretados e inmovilizados por las esposas.

Jazz se acostó en el suelo boca arriba, quería saber cómo comenzaría su pareja de encuentros.

-Comienza tú -Sonrió incluso con sus ópticos.

-Abre -Se había arrodilado en los pedes del acostado.

Jazz no dudó en llevar a cabo el pedido, abrió dejando expuesta su válvula y cable, con colores blanco y negro y también unos toques plateados. Acercó su boca al cable, dándole una lamida a lo largo de este, provocando un estremecer en el esposado. Dio un pequeño beso en la punta, con cariño.

-Prowl -Rio algo ansioso-, ¿Podrías hacer algo que me provoque de verdad?

Prowl guardó silencio, ese pequeño beso era con la intención de hacer o provocar un sentimiento tierno, pero obviamente, Jazz se va por lo fuerte y extremista, le había despreciado su besito. Optó por besarlo nuevamente, pero ahora a lo largo y succionaba para provocar una sensación diferente. Jazz se retorcía por lo bien que se sentía, pero desesperaba por sentir su cable atravesando la garganta del blanquecino.

-¡Ah, maldición, Prowl! -Gruñó fuerte.

Prowl gruñó también en respuesta, así que se dejo lo que para Jazz eran cursilerías y se metió el cable a lo más profundo que pudo.

-Oh, si. De eso hablaba -Gadeaba.

Para poder complacerlo, debía atragantarse a sí mismo con el miembro ajeno, debía abstenerse a las arcadas o cualquier otro tipo de negación a lo que hacía. Los gemidos del blanquecino aumentaban y sus movimientos de cadera también; su sobrecarga se acercaba. Prowl se dio cuenta de esto, por lo cual iba a retirar el cable de su zona bucal.

-¡¿A dónde?! -Expulsó Jazz.

Enredó sus pedes en el cuerpo do blanquecino, impidiéndole su escape. Rio maravillado después de un gemido al darse cuenta de que su lubricante escapaba por la fisura de los labios del blanquecino, quién tenía un rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso fue bonito! -Se arrastró en reversa para quitar el cable de la boca.

Prowl dejó caer un poco al suelo al intentar beberlo todo, subió la mirada y se encontró con Jazz arrodillado, piernas abiertas y su oecho tocando el suelo, más sus servos aún esposados sobre su espalda; una vista excitante.

-Aún no terminas -Miró hacia atrás, observando al blanquecino.

Prowl se acercó y dejó sus propios sistemas de interfaz expuestos, la válvula de Jazz se veía apetecible en esa situación. Colocó su cable y empujó hacia dentro con lentitud, sintiendo a Jazz dejar escapar algunos pequeños orgasmos. Prowl sentía como su cable palpitaba al sentirlo atrapado en las paredes de Jazz, aún más ya que este apretaba a propósito.

Llevo su servo y tomó el cable para poder darle otra caricia, lo agitaba de una forma delicada.

-¡Vamos, Prowl! ¡Nh! ¡Más fuerte! -Sentía la necesidad de ser embestido brutalmente, si se iba a sentir, tenía que sentirlo bien.

Prowl apuró el paso de embestidas y movimientos que hacía con su servo al cable de Jazz, aumentando los gemidos de este.

-¿Eh? -Jazz se dio cuenta que recibía una llamada en el comunicador, probablemente de Ratchet-. Lo siento Prowl, pero hay que terminar esto. Quítame las esposas.

Prowl sacó su cable con cuidado, aunque Jazz aguantaba mucho, estaba en su conciencia el no querer hacer alguna acción brusca. Le sacó las esposas, pero no se esperaba lo que Jazz había hecho.

-¡¿Jazz?! ¿Qué ha... ? -Fue Esposado por Jazz.

-Solo recuerda que luego morir, así que disfruta esto sin enojarte -Acostó a Prowl y se puso entre sus piernas.

-S-solo tienen que colocarte otro engranaje de transformación -Habló nervioso.

-Si pero, algo podría salir mal y bueno... Solo abrete -Le obligó con fuerza.

-J-jazz...

-El oficial ha caído -Soltó una risa -. El prisionero a escapa de su agarre y ahora intentará gritarle y hacerle repetir su designación como única palabra conocida -Comienza a introducir su cable en la válvula-, el prisionero fue ágil y ahora embiste desahogando cada vez que el oficial le fue indiferente y lo encarcelaba -En cada embestida dejaba expulsar un gemido del blanquecino mientras que en su rostro sis ópticos yacían cerrados con fuerza-. El oficial cierra los ópticos porque sabe la culpabilidad que tiene. El prisionero saca sus ataciones y embiste con libertad. El oficial ha caído por descuidar de su prosionero, el prisionero era astuto y le duele que el oficial no haya escuchado sus canciones armoniosas, aunque el prisionero esta conforme con las melodías que el oficial le canta con verguenza. El oficial es alguien muy...

-J-jazz... ¿Es necesario... Qué relates extendidamnte...? ¡Ah! ¿Cada fantasía de interfaz? ¡Nhha!

-Lo siento, Pero es más entretenido así. ¡Que delicioso estas! ¡Hn! ¡Naah!

-Me gusta... oírla. Lo imagino -Se retorcía e intentaba por la desesperación escapar de lo atrapado.

-Además, ¡Nhaaa! ¡Prowl! -Había sentido toda esa precios liberarse dentro del blanquecino, ese calor que bajaba y era expulsado, tan difícil de controlar que la única forma de quitarse la desesperación es gritando.

-¡Naah! ¡Nh! ¡Jazz! -Arqueaba todo su cuerpo en contra del nombrado, sentir ese líquido invadiendo era inexplicable.

-Ahora, el prisionero aún no acaba, no está satisfecho -Inmovilizó las piernas de Prowl-. Puede faltarle poco, pero aún no se ha venido.

Comenzó a lamer el cable con decoraciones plomas y negras, le llenaba toda la boca. Lo metía completo y succionaba con desesperación para que la sobrecarga llegara más rápido. Prowl no podía evitar gritar, le dolía un poco por lo brusco, y al retorcerse hacia que Jazz se enojara y fuera más bruto, sólo le quedaba esperar que terminara la presión en su entrepierna. La glosa que acariciaba la longitud de su cable y masajeaba con soberbia le provocaba una sensación liberada a gritos, y a su su sobrecarga llegó, llenando la boca del ajeno.

-El oficial debe decirlo -Seguía succionando y lamiendo más rápido.

-¡Jazz! ¡Basta! -Intentaba soltarse de las esposas para encargar sus dígitos en algún lado, solo podía cerrar su puño con fuerza.

-El oficial comienza a caer, no puede con lo que su prosionero le otorga -Seguía dando las láminas que hacían desesperar.

-¡Jazz, por favor! -Lágrimas se escapaban al no saber como reaccionar a lo que pasaba, era demasiada sensación en aquel toque, estaba cansado y su cuerpo era forzado a continuar soportando esa sensación exquisita.

-El oficial debe rendirse -Ahora lo llevaba hasta su propia garganta.

-¡Jazz! ¡Jazz! ¡Jazz! -Apretaba su mandibula.

-Debe aceptar su derrota -Usaba su glosa para masajear la punta del cable.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Jazz! ¡Me rindo! -sus ventiladores estaban a máxima potencia, su temperatura era brutal.

Jazz lo tomó, guardando sus sistemas de interfaz, lo colocó sobre la silla, acomodándolo para evitar cualquir dolor.

-Prowl, mi oficial, tengo que irme -Beso su cuello, haciéndolo arquear la espalda.

Recogió su visor, lo colocó en su lugar y sacó las esposas, dejándolas a un lado del escritorio.

-Guárdalas -rio.

Se alejó, dándole una sonrisa al estratega, quién lo observaba agitado y agotado. Sin más que decir, dejó al estratega tranquilo.

-Jazz -Susurró intentando calmar su agitación.

Odiaba que el de visor lo dejara solo después de momentos como ese, necesitaba este a su lado para recuperarse juntos. Pero no podía culparlo, tener esos encuentros repentinos lo ponían nervioso, pero de cierta forma le gustaba.

[...]

-Te dije claramente que te quedarás aquí, no tienes receptores de audio para hacerte el sordo -Ratchet lo regañaba dentro de la bahía médica.

-Fui a ver a Prowl -Respondió tranquilo-. Teníamos un asunto pendiente.

-Está bien que sean jóvenes, pero pueden dejar la interfaz para desestresarse en otro momento -Bufó.

-¿Y tú de donde sacaste eso? -estaba impresionado.

-Uno es viejo, pero no tonto -El médico gruñó.

-Eso si, a Ironhide le gusta eso. Yo sé que entre ustedes hay alboroto y sus buenas dosis antiestrés. El otro día los escuché y tu gritabas como...

-Tú -Volteó a verle-, no has escuchado nada -Dijo expandiendo sus brazos para darle algo de dramatismo. Luego dio la espalda para seguir moviendo y utilizando unos utensilios.

 **Otro cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar su voto y cometarios :3 ¿Qué tal estuvo? No revise ortografía, después arreglo eso.**


	5. Especial Navidad (1-2)

Especial Navidad (1/2)

Los enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos eran típicos, simultáneos, con victorias impredecibles.

El agua caía de forma sólida, inundando la vista terrestre de un color frío, un blanquecino daba una atracción a la vista de los cybertronianos, haciéndolos admirar hasta el más mínimo copo de nieve que rozaba su fino blindaje y caía, dejando una estela, un camino al convertirse en gotas por el calor de sus sistemas. Todo era tranquilo, estaban emocionados, pero asustados a la vez; era un hermoso escenario para los ópticos de todos, haciéndoles asustar por el hecho de tener que combatir y destruir, arruinar esa maravilla que el planeta tierra daba.

-¡Vamos! ¡Y se hacen llamar guerreros! -Gritó Cliffjumper mientras se encontraba cubriendo por una fortaleza de nieve que el mismo había creado.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes son más pequeños! ¡Pueden mantenerse a salvo con más facilidad! -Gritó hound lanzando bolas de nieve.

-¡¿Justo?! ¡Ustedes nos obligaron a esto! -Gritó Seaspray-. ¡Además, ustedes son muchos más!

-¡Jaja! ¡Cierto! -Hound siguió lanzando, intentando darle a los de menos estatura que se cubrían detrás de pequeñas montañas de nieve sobresalientes al nivel del suelo.

-¡Vamos, pequeñas ojalatas! ¡Dejen de cubrirse! ¡Es lo único que saben hacer! -Gritó blaster.

-¡Hey! ¡Tus cassettes deberían estar de nuestro lado! -Exigió Seaspray.

Los cassettes se observaron entre ellos, volteando al rojizo y lanzándole bolas de nieve. Seguido de esto corrieron a refujiarse con los otros pequeños.

-Blaster está fuera -Habló Spike.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Por favor! ¡No me derribaron! -Exigió.

-Por favor, es más difícil para ellos derribar a uno de ustedes -Dio a entender Spike.

-¡Jaja! ¡¿Así que por ser menores en tamaño no podemos?! ¡Ya verán! -Brawn tenía una bola de un tamaño un poco más pequeño que el suyo, la tomó fuertemente y la lanzó a lo pedes de Blaster.

El rojizo perdió equilibrio y cayó de espalda.

-Ahora si, estás fuera -Rio Spike.

-¡Chatarra! ¡Y aún no ocupaba mi equipo de sonido contra ellos!

Habían bots que solo estaban de espectadores, así como Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack y perceptor entre otros.

-¡Ya déjenos en paz! -Gritó Gears algo molesto.

-¡No hasta que hayamos derribado a cada uno de ustedes! -Reía Smockescreen.

-¡Abusadores! -Volvió a gritar Gears.

-¡Mejor dejen de ocultarse y peleen! -Gritó Hound.

-¡Deja de derramar lubricante por los ópticos y derríbanos si puedes! -Brawn lanzaba bolas con fuerza.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No queríamos hacer esto! -Gears seguía cubriéndose.

-Hay que entenderlos, los mecanismos en desarollo tienden a derramar lubricante por tod... ¡Aggr! -Bluestreacker fue callado por una bola de nieve en su boca por parte de Brawn.

-¡Sigan! ¡Aquí aguantamos! -Cliffjumper seguía lanzando.

-¡Maldición, no quiero seguir con esto! ¡No es divertido! -Gears intentaba escapar, pero dijera lo que dijera le llevarían las bolas.

-Optimus está ocupado, Jazz debería calmar la situación -Habló Seaspray-. ¡Jazz, diles que ya basta!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¡Si esto está divertido! -Jazz intentaba darle a Brawn.

-¡Bumblebee! ¡¿Y la producción de munición! -Regaño Brawn.

-¡En proceso! ¡En proceso! -Hacía algunas bolas y las dejaba para que los demás las lanzaran.

Spike había comenzado una pequeña guerrilla con la nieve, después se convirtió en un juego; cualquiera que cayera por culpa de otro jugador estaba fuera, solo que los de mayor altura prefirieron lanzarle a sus compañeros mini-bots ya que había demasiados jugadores y todos perdían de inmediato, querían sacar a integrantes rápidamente para tener un mejor juego. Creyeron que los mini-cons serían blanco facil; pero se estaban resistiendo bastante bien e incluso dejaban a los mayores fuera de juego.

Ambos equipos tenían ventaja, los mini-bots tenían problemas con derribar a los mayores, pero podían esconderse fácilmente con la misma nieve, mientras que los mayores, por su tamaño, tenían problemas con cubrirse, pero tenían su peso a favor como para derribar de forma más fácil a los otros.

La mayoría de los mini-bots se vieron atrapados por los mayores, estos estaban divertidos, no dejaban que alguien saliera si no quiere participar; tenían la monarquía en sus servos.

-¡Dejen de ocultarse y ríndanse de una vez! -Gritó bluestreacker.

-¡Esto es ventaja de terreno, idiota! -Gritó Cliff.

-Prowl, ayúdanos. Dinos una estrategia -Dijo Sideswipe.

-Tengo muchas pensadas, más de cien, con un nueve coma nueve y cien porciento de probabilidad de que funcione -Dijo cruzado de brazos-. Pero yo no estoy de participante, por Primus. Encuentren ustedes una forma.

-Ah, Brawn, tú y tú imperio de mini-bots vergonzosos van a caer -Gritó Jazz.

-Inténtalo. Oh, cierto, es lo que han hecho todo este tiempo -Burló.

-Chatarra, somos más, solo deberíamos cruzar y tirarlos al suelo. Victoria fácil, pero victoria -Dijo Sideswipe.

-No podemos cruzar la línea que marcó Spike -Respondió inferno.

-Tengo ideas -Habló Jazz sacando su gancho.

-Atrapa a Cliffjumper -Indicó Mirage.

-Perfecto -Dirigió su óptica al montículo que cubría a Cliffjumper.

Lanzó su gancho, enredándolo en el cuerpo del rojizo, impidiéndole un movimiento perfecto para escapar se aquella cuerda que lo arrastraba.

-¡Ah, chatarra! -Intentaba zafarse.

-¡Cliffjumper! -Brawn se lanzó y tomó por los pedes al rojizo, recibiendo totales bolas de nieve, pero aún así manteniéndose firme.

Fue una lucha difícil, Jazz tenía mucha fuerza, ambos estaban paralelos hasta que Mirage se unió al agarre, haciéndole soltar a Brawn de Cliffjumper al estar casi cruzando la línea. Al darse cuenta que no podría rescatar a su compañero, volvió de inmediato a cubrirse.

-Chatarra, no pude salvarlo -Exclamó Brawn.

-Cliff -Mirage lo tomó al estar ya del otro lado.

-Mirage -Sintió los brazos del celeste rodearle.

-Que no escape -Ordenó Jazz.

-Bien, no pensé que pasaría esto, así que nueva regla. Si alguien pasa al otro lado como... ¿rehén? Mh... No quedará fuera de juego a menos que lo hagan caer.

-No te soltaré -Le susurró a Cliff.

El rojizo había escuchado pocas veces aquel tono, pero sabía la razón; el celeste lo deseaba, lo quería bajo su custodia.

-Mirage, te tomas en serio este pequeño juego terrestre -Sonrió de lado, observando a la óptica del celeste.

Mirage se encontraba arrodillado para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, no lo soltatía aún.

-Ya, me aprietas mucho -Intentó soltarse del agarre con algo de incomodidad.

-Era un buen soldado -Brawn musitó.

-¡Se rinden o Cliff es acribillado por nieve!- Amenazó Bluestreacker.

-¡Con que amenazando! -Brawn levantó otra bola similar a su tamaño y la lanzó al rostro del amenazador, haciéndolo caer de espalda bruscamente.

-Bluestreacker queda fuera -Dijo Spike.

-Parece que quedarás fuera de jugo -Mirage dijo en pequeñas risas a los receptores de audio del rojizo.

-No -Se dio media vuelta, aún quedando entre los brazos del celeste, pero dándole la espalda.

-Di que te rindes -Bajo uno de sus servos por el metal que conformaba el muslo derecho del rojizo.

-¡N-no! -Gritó nervioso y dirigió sus propios servos por detrás de su procesador, tomando los hombros del celeste; así levantándolo y hacerlo pasar por sobre sí para finalmente hacerlo chocar con el suelo.

-¡Mirage está fuera! De una forma muy extrema, pero fuera -Dijo Spike.

El golpe fue duro, pero fue error del celeste, debía tener cuidado con su pequeño fuerte, tenía que haber recordado de las pocas veces en donde había logrado someterle por la fuerza. Cliff no era nada fácil de entregarse.

-Cliff -Musitó en el suelo.

-¡Aaahh! -Gritó mientras corría por mitad de campo para poder cubrirse en su lado, pero solo dio algunos pasos antes de ser blanco de múltiples bolas de nieve; quedando boca abajo y cubierto de nieve, solo parte de sus extremidades se dejaban ver por la nieve encima.

-Cliffjumper está fuera -Anunció Spike.

-¡No! -Gritó Brawn.

El rojizo de levantó resignado, al menos había sido un buen intento. Caminó hasta quedar con los demás ya fuera de juego, habían tantos mini-bots como los mayores.

Mirage se puso a su lado, en silencio.

-Lamento si te provoqué algún dolor muy fuerte -Dijo el rojizo sin quitar la vista de las bolas que cruzaban fuego en distintas direcciones.

-Tranquilo, no fue nada -Puso su servo en el hombro del menor, quien posó el suyo sobre este con timidez nada notable.

-¡Déjenme salir! -Gritó Gears.

-Bien, tranquilo -Dijeron la mayoría de los mayores.

Totalmente dudoso, dio pasos para salir del campo de batalla, a penas estuvo descubierto, bolas de nieve se dirigían a su dirección.

-¡No! -Brawn corrió y se lanzó, dándole las bolas a él, y por la rapidez con la que había dado para llegar a tiempo, le era imposible caer de pie, además de que se lanzó de lado para cubrir la mayor parte de Gears.

-Jaja ¿Qué chatarra? -Todos reían por como había ocurrido la situación.

-¡Brawn queda fuera! -Anunció Spike.

-¡Ah! ¡Metirosos! -Se agachó para levantar a Brawn-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo que se hace en una batalla, en la que sea -Se levantó de inmediato-. Y tú, fuiste muy tonto al pensar que te dejarían en paz... Ah, perdón, no quise decirlo así. Simplemente debiste pensar que si nos obligaron a ponernos en esta situación, no te dejarían ir -Múltiples bolas le llegaban por la espalda, pero solo se mantenía firme mientras era como un escudo para Gears.

-Solo no quería estar aquí -Estaba distraído por las bolas que chocaban en Brawn y él no se movía.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Brawn está fuera de juego y cubre a Gears! -Gritó Sides.

-¡Ven aquí y lo arreglamos! -Dirigió sus palabras a Sideswipe.

-¡Ah! -En su modo vehículo derrapó a lo largo del área marcada y levantaba mucha nieve con el movimiento de sus ruedas, dando una ola gigante a los mini-bots, Gears logró esconderse en un montículo y la nieve paso sobre él, Brawn quedó bajo nieve.

-¡Vamos! -Huffer alentaba a los tres mini-bots que quedaban.

-Necesitamos tácticas, lanzarles bolas no sirve -Dijo windcharger.

-Estoy seguro que si no hacen algo ahora, los derrotarán -Dijo powerglide.

-¿De que lado estás? -Preguntó warpath-. Estás peor que Gears.

-Nos sacaron a nosotros, confiemos en ellos tres -Pipes aludió a que observaran a los tres mini-bots que aún seguían en juego.

-Acabemos ya, si no hacen nada -Dijo Sideswipe.

-Tengo una idea -Dijo Jazz-, háganos lluvia de bolas, todos tomen dos.

Lo que se venía ahora era fuerte; todos los mayores lanzaron las bolas no directamente a los mini-bots, las lanzaron al cielo, de modo que cayeran todas juntas y por toda la área en la cual los menores podían movilizarse; así lo hicieron para hacer que los menores se movieran.

-¡Cúbranse! -Gritó Seaspray.

-¡Maldición, ya basta! -Gears se apegó lo que más podía a su montículo y cubrió procesador con sus servos.

-¡Óigan, óigan! ¡El productor de munición también necesita seguridad! ¡Aah! -Bumblebee intentaba enterrarse para que las bolas no le dieran en todo el cuerpo.

Los tres bots quedaron algo adoloridos por las múltiples bolas que arremetieron en su armadura.

-¿Y ahora qué? Siguen ocultándose -Dijo Sides.

-Hm... Inferno, tira agua a los montículos de nieve, después de eso ya no tendrán tiempo de formar otros para esconderse -Dijo Jazz.

-¿Oyeron eso? -Preguntó Bumblebee.

-Si, y tengo una idea -Los tres mini-bots se juntaron en el montículo de Seaspray.

-¡Bien! ¡Esto acabará! -Inferno comenzó a desarmar los monticulos con el agua.

De inmediato, Windcharger y Bumblebee tomaron la nieve con mescla de agua y la lanzaron a la óptica de los payores mientras Seaspray usaba sus dos élices para dirigir la nieve que caía del cielo y nieve que el posicionaba con sus servos delante de estas para dirigirlas hacia los mayores, nublando completamente su sector.

-Ahora, Beeper -Windcharger le indicó.

Los dos se dirigieron a las líneas trazadas por Spike; las cuales marcaban la zona ocupada por ambos bandos: removieron la nieve, borrando parte de esta línea y saliendo por ahí, la zona marcada era un rectángulo dividido por la mitad con otra línea; los dos se dirigieron por fuera a la línea trasera de la zona de los mayores, borrando una parte y entrando. Los demás solo observaban divertidos, mientras que los jugadores no se percataban por lo desconcertados que estaban por la nieve y viento que llegaba en sus rostros. Los menores se lanzaron a sus pedes, derribándolos de inmediato.

-¡Inferno fuera! ¡Sideswipe fuera! ¡Sunstreacker también está fuera! ¡Smockescreen acaba de caer! ¡Hm... Solo quedan cuatro jugadores! ¿Quise decir cuatro? ¡Ahora quedan tres... Dos... Y Jazz es derribado... ! Vaya, no creí una victoria así, ¡Pero los mimi-bots son los ganadores! -Gritó Spike.

-¡Eso es trampa, por favor! -Sideswipe se levantaba.

-¡Aquí solo ganan los ingeniosos! ¡Ggghrrr! -Seaspray levantó los servos con victoria.

-¡Si! ¡Si! -Los mini-bots celebraban mientras los demás solo reían de la situación.

-Primus, esto fue muy raro -Perceptor iba camino al Arca.

-¡Hey, perceptor! -Llamó Blaster-. No has jugado a las bolas de nieve.

-No, gracias. No peleó en batallas, menos voy a pelear con eso. Soy científico, no un gue... ¡Aghr! ¡Ngg! -Ya se econcntraba enterrado en la nieve por bolas lanzadas por los demás.

-¿Eh? Este es un hombre de nieve muy grande -Se acercó a él-. ¡Ah, Jazz! ¡Otra vez tú! -Spike rio al ver que era Jazz cubierto de nieve y se había sacudido para sorprender al menor.

-Jajaja, siempre funciona.

-Eh, Bumblebee, ¿Puedes acompañarme a la ciudad? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas -Preguntó el humano.

-Claro, no hay problema -Se transformó en el escarabajo vehicular.

[...]

-Bumblebee, ¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó Prowl.

-Acompañé a Spike por unas cosas.

-¿Están todos reunidos aquí? -Miraba a su alrededor.

-Así es, Spike -Fue Prime quien respondió.

-Bueno, Hoy es una celebración terrestre muy especial, es navidad. No podía quedarme sin darles algo y sin venir a saludarlos.

-Pero si ya nos habías saludado -Habló Brawn.

-Lo sé, solo se vuelve a hacer, pero ahora deseando lo mejor para todos y si se quiere, se dan presentes -Intentó explicar.

-Hmm... Raro -Dijo Huffer.

-Y con Bumblebee fuimos a por unas cosas -Sonrió.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Me dio un arbolito con olor! -Apuntaba risueño a un árbol colgante en su cuerno derecho.

-Muy raro -Dijo Huffer.

-Hey, yo quiero uno -Se acercó Blaster.

-Spike, aprecio el tiempo que te tomaste para esto -Habló Prime.

-No es nada, la verdad no tenía idea de que traerles, así que... lo único que me pareció útil fue combustible jeje... -Se rascó las cabeza.

-Algo que valga -Ironhide se acercó.

-Cliffjumper -Escuchó su nombre desde el pasillo.

-¿Eh? -Se acercó, alejándose del montón que estaba reunido con el humano.

Caminó, el pasillo parecía desolado y oscuro, estaba vacío y la oscuridad del cielo no ayudaba con luz que entrara en el Arca. Agudizó sus receptores de audio para localizar algún sonido; no habían señales.

Sintió temblar sus cables al sentir un leve tacto en su espalda, dos pequeños toques; volteó en guardia, pero no había nada. Sintió otros dos toques en su espalda, haciéndole voltear a la dirección antes dirigida con más desesperación; su impresión fue de mayor manera, se encontró directamente con otros labios.

Mirage estaba usando su típica habilidad para distraer al menor. La segunda vez que volteó se arrodilló y agachó su torzo para quedar a la altura del procesador del menor; sin problemas para besarle.

Fue un beso corto, no profundo, ya que el rojizo se separó por la impresión.

-Mirage -Dijo limpiándose los labios.

-Cliff -Sonrió.

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que escasas veces mostraba al mundo. Una sonrisa traviesa y seria a la vez; una que se adueña al que va dirigida.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó algo nervioso al saber lo que el celeste querría hacer.

El celeste sólo volvió a sonreír, acercándose al rojizo y volviendo a invadir sus labios con delicadeza; el rojizo solo cerró sus ópticos y se dejo sentir. El celeste lo tomó del procesador con ambos servos, acercando aún más, entrometiendo su glosa en lo profundo de la cavidad del rojizo, haciéndole estremecer.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó separándose del celeste.

Sus ventiladores se habían agitado con un simple beso, ¿Por qué? Hace ya tiempo que no se sentían. ¿Será que se pedían sin darse cuenta?

-Hoy le pido a Primus que me alargue esta noche, le pido que tu chispa ilumine solo para mí, que no tenga vergüenza de mí. Nuestra guerra será ahora y nuestra tregüa mañana. Quiero que tus silencios y tus gritos solo sean percibidos por mis receptores de audio. Necesito que en mi habitación inundes con tus melodías, que tus ópticos me vean con deseo, que alumbren lo que pasará, y que como siempre, te quedes con la última palabra -Susurró a Cliffjumper, rozando levemente sus labios con la mejilla.

-Mirage -Fue lo único que logró musitar, esas palabras, ese tono, era uno de los regalos más preciados por parte del celeste.

No podía abstenerse a la forma en que lo pidió, imposible, era lo que le hacía caer del trono más alto.

-Cliff -Susurró a sus receptores de audio.

-Mirage -Esta vez fue él quién buscó los labios del mayor, pidiéndolos, reclamándolos, porque solo debían dejar salir esas palabras para él.

Esta vez, el celeste introdujo lo que más podía su glosa, haciéndole entender que el único con poder de llenarlo era él, saboreando, tomando el control, degustando el energon que escapaba con cautela. Lo tomó por ambos muslos, colocándolo en su propia cintura y abrazando luego de que el mismo rojizo se aferrara a él. Se dirigió a la muralla para ayudar a su soporte.

-Cliff, sé que te gustan las emociones fuertes. Déjame decirte que esta será una -Sonrió con malicia observándolo.

-¿Q-qué? -Se sentía débil, su cuerpo pedía decaer.

-veamos que tanto resistes sin gritar y llamar la atención de los demás -Lo observó a los ópticos, riendo.

El rojizo abrió su óptica, lo que intentaba hacer era totalmente arriesgado.

-¿Qué? No -Iba a soltarse.

El celeste lo levantó y lo sentó en sus hombros, dejando con una sensación de perder equilibrio al rojizo.

-Vamos, Cliff. Ábreme -Dijo dando pequeños besos en la tapa de su chapado.

-Chatarra, aquí no -Pataleaba, pero era imposible salirse.

-Sabes que no me detendré -Ahora pasaba su glosa por la zona ya caliente, pidiendo ser liberada y sobrecargada.

-Ah, mirage -Intentaba contener cualquier sonido que se escapara.

-Abre -Volvió a decir ahora mordisqueando levemente.

Sentía como sus extremidades temblaban, dejando salir su cable que tenía un poco de lubricante bajando desde la punta. El celeste, descaradamente, se introdujo el cable completo a la boca, succionando con rapidez. El energon bombeaba en cada presión que hacia el celeste en aquella zona, su cable rígido se sentía tan bien en aquella zona húmeda de su compañero.

Arqueó su torzo hacia delante, abrazando al celeste por el procesador con desesperación, este no se detendría para nada.

-Mirage, Mirage -Musitaba entre suspiros ahogados por su querer, estaba a punto de gritar y dar a conocer su situación.

Hilos de energon se escaban por su boca, lo que hacía el celeste estimulaba las glándulas en su boca, lubricando.

-Mirage, no puedo aguantar más. Ah, nh... Basta, por favor -Pedía en susurros, cualquir descontrol en en su sistema de audio lo delataría.

El celeste solo preocupaba de extraer lo que más podía del cable pequeño. Tanta presión podría provocar dolor, pero necesitaba el energon ajeno llenar sus tanques.

El rojizo seguía abrazando con descontrol, arqueando su cuello y ocultándo su rostro desesperado entre sus propios brazos. Sus ventiladores ya estaban a potencia, enfriando la mayor parte de sus sistemas para no tener ningún problema de sobrecalentación o algún problema que dejaría secuelas futuras.

El celeste percibió la desesperación en el menor, sus extremidades temblaban, su cable palpitaba entre oleadas calientes.

El rojizo sintió el cosquilleo bajar por su abdomen hasta su zona afectada, entre lágrimas intentaba guardar cualquier sonido. El celeste se dio cuenta que tal vez no podría contener tanta energía, así que bajo al menor de sus hombros y lo besó antes que este sobrecargara.

-¡Nnh! ¡Gghr! -Era callado por los labios del celeste.

Estaba decaído, sin fuerzas. El celeste volvió a subirlo un poco y comenzó a lamer el lubricante expulsado.

-¡Ah! -Soltó sin querer.

-chh... No quieres que terminemos tan rápido, ¿Verdad? -Observó con una sonrisa al menor.

El pequeño solo negó con el procesador mientras cubría su boca con ambos servos.

Mirage soltó una risilla, ahora había liberado su cable de un tamaño honorable.

-Pienso que debería prepararte -Lo observó.

El rojizo negó con la cabeza, quería demostrarle lo fuerte que era en esto. El celeste solo lo dejó, siempre recompensaba lo que Cliffjumper le entregaba y lo devolvía con delicadeza en sus actos.

Lo penetro lentamente, poniendo totalmente tenso al rojizo, quién escondió su rostro en el pecho del celeste con dolor. Mirage acarició su procesador para calmarle con delicadeza, con cariño, Cliffjumper siempre se había entregado completamente a pesar de todo.

Lo hacía lento, sabía que la primera ronda debía de ser así para que en las siguientes no hubieran interrupciones y se disfrutaran sin límites.

-Cliff ¡nhw! mirame -Llamó la atención.

El rojizo levantó la mirada, amaban observarse cuando uno estaba siendo abierto por sus paredes y el otro empujaba cada vez más adentro. Cliff cubría su boca con su antebrazo para no ser escuchado, mientras su Mirage reía y sacaba algunas carcajadas en cada embestida; puede parecer serio y sin emociones fuertes ante todos, pero era un demente con quién quería.

Al sentir sus paredes siendo obligadas a hacer mas espacio le daba una sensación inexplicable, simplemente se sentía tan bien que era imposible controlar la voluntad de su cuerpo; el gritar, abrazar, moverse, el desesperar eran solo síntomas de lo disfrutable.

Sentir su cable siendo apretado por la circunferencia del puerto del menor le hacia querer saber qué pasaría si empujaba más adentro, invadiendo, abriendo, llegando a lo más profundo e inexplorado de él. Debía esperar, porque bien sabía que el menor le daría la razón para hacerlo.

Las embestidas iban en vaivén, caricias que un cybertroniano pondría entregar. Mirage estaba a punto de llegar a su sobrecarga tan esperada,

Estar en la situación de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y escuchar las voces de sus compañeros más allá del pasillo era arriesgado, pero excitante.

El puerto de Cliff era tan llenable para él, tan delicado y delicioso; como tocar al mismo Primus con la brusquedad que le darían a Unicron.

Fue cuando sintió su sobrecarga llegar, ser expulsada sin poder hacer algo al respecto, solo dejarla salir. Un pequeño gruñido alargado de aprobación, como secuela de lo ocurrido.

-¡Aaaaahh! -Le fue imposible retener un grito liberador.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Se escuchó desde la sala con los demás.

-Misión fallida -Rio Mirage.

Cliff solo tenía una mirada sería e indiferente por la sobrerecarga.

-Lo que ocurre entre nosotros jamás podrá ser borrado de tu disco de información guardada -Lo beso en los labios-. Tendremos que seguir esto en mi habitación.

Lo cargó en sus brazos y dio pasos rápidos para seguir con lo que comenzaría ahora.

 _"Solo Primus será testigo y digno de lo que ocurrirá"._


	6. Especial Navidad (2-2)

Especial Navidad (2/2)

El científico se encontraba algo desesperado, necesitaba terminar de una vez por todas con este proyecto, era totalmente necesario. Sin embargo, necesitaba más tiempo, llevaba ciclos solares completos dedicando a esto, pero aún faltaba. Requería una distracción, pero las distracciones que el científico necesita son completamente diferentes a las que cualquier otro se imagina; necesita ver el sentir de otros, su desesperación, su agonía: disfrutar a través de un segundo ser consciente bajo su control, sea quién sea, pero tenía que estar bajo su dominio y sobrevivir a lo que el científico se disponía a hacer.

El puente espacial necesitaba reparaciones extensas, retroalimentación, reparar el núcleo energético entre otras reparaciones más complejas; y debían hacerlo si no querían terminar en cualquier paradero en el universo al alcance de este portal.

Shockwave tenía pensado mandar a un grupo de decepticons en busca de recursos al planeta cybertron, y con esto traer nuevos reclutas también. En la tierra no había suficiente para abastecer a todos los integrantes, y menos si se quiere tener todo un ejército. Lo primero era ir a los mares de nitrógeno y metano en cybertron y extraer la mayor cantidad posible y que esté libre de infectación para que no haya problemas con ingerir o tener que recrear otros métodos para que no provoquen secuelas futuras en los decepticons. Había pensado en cederles estos recursos infectados a los autobots a través de una trampa, pero primero había que encontrar estos recursos y abastecerse ellos principalmente.

Revisaba planos, D-pads, contabilidad de lo que tenían y estaba a su alcance; no quedaba mucho. Seguía revisando cifras, intentando poder calmar las dudas que tenía, era un enorme trabajo, pero nada que aquel científico no pudiera hacer.

El sonido de la compuerta siendo tocada para hacer un llamado a su persona lo hizo dejar todo de lado para poder atender al que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Rumble -Nobro bajando la mirada.

-Soundwave me manda a decir que laserbeack ya llegó con las tomas del área que pediste. ¿Qué? ¿Mando a llamar a Laserbeack o qué? -Hablaba con su tono normal.

-¿Soundwave está ocupado? -Su tono monótono era de esperarse para el menor.

-No sé qué está haciendo en específico, revisaba unos D-pads.

-Dile que traiga a laserbeack, exactamente eso -Se dio media vuelta y cerró la compuerta.

El menor solo obedeció, no quería ser el próximo experimento del científico. Llegó a la habitación de su amo y abrió la compuerta.

-Soundwave, Shockwave quiere que lleve a Laserbeack a su laboratorio.

-Entendido -Respondió de inmediato y expulsó al ave metálica.

El menor se tensó un poco, ¿Las palabras adecuadas? Era difícil complacer al oficial de comunicaciones con simples palabras.

Ambos menores se quedaron en silencio para escuchar la orden del mayor.

-Hm, Soundwave, creo que Shockwave quería que tú lo llevaras -Dijo dudoso.

El oficial volteó levemente al que habló, él sabía analizar palabras a la perfección, y sacar buenas deducciones a lo que se ocultaba en una simple frase.

-Laserbeack, ve al laboratorio -Dijo y volvió a lo que hacía-. Rumble, vuelve -Ordenó.

El menor se transformó en su cassette y volvió a encajar en su lugar.

el ave metálica prendió vuelo y se dirigió al laboratorio en silencio. Tocó la compuerta suavemente con su pico, no era necesario utilizar más brusquedad. La compuerta fue abierta, dejando ver al científico.

Shockwave se le quedo observando un momento.

-¿Y Soundwave? -Fueron las únicas palabras producidas con algo de interés en el científico.

-" _Laserbeack, ve al laboratorio" -_ Reprodujo esas simples palabras dichas por el oficial en comunicaciones.

-Ya veo -Pensó un momento-. Pasa -Ordenó y dio espacio.

Una vez más, la compuerta del laboratorio fue cerrada, dejando ver como última figura la del científico.

Conecto un pequeño cable al ave y del otro extremo a una pantalla, Laserbeack comenzó a reproducir las imágenes en video que captó de forma aérea.

Nada, había mandado al ave para captar imágenes a una de las bases militares, intentando averiguar si tenían algún recurso, objeto que necesitaba para continuar con su proyecto. Pero pareciera que los humanos fueron creados para no ayudar en nada a los decepticons, algunos vehículos aéreos, algunos terrestres, con armamento peculiar, pero nada fuera de lugar.

Había sido la tercera vez que mandaba al ave en una misión como esa, pero no había nada nuevo.

-No. No -Repetía observando la pantalla-. No encuentro lo que necesito. Suficiente, Laserbeack. Tal vez te llame para hacer otro reconocimiento.

El ave se elevó nuevamente, alejándose del laboratorio. El científico no estaba nada complacido con nada, y para ser verdad, estaba furioso.

La única forma de conseguir esos materiales sería de los mismos autobots, solo una pequeña pieza que Teletran portaba entre sus circuitos, fabricar una era demasiado trabajo, pero podría hacerse. Pero recordó otra cosa:

-El Arca -Esa nave era portadora tal vez de lo que buscaba.

Esa nave estaba totalmente fuera de conceptos aéreos, no volaría en mucho tiempo, seguramente estaba totalmente disfuncional. Pero nada que el científico no pudiera hacer con su trabajo. Extraer Trion sería complicado.

Ya estaba, mandaría a alguien a por lo que necesitaba, parecía imposible; es la base autobot, pero es su oportunidad.

Volteó a su laboratorio, observando lo silencioso que estaba, teniendo esa necesidad de disfrutar por razones de un segundo en esa habitación. No tenían a ningún autobot atrapado, ningún humano. Pero no le gustaban mucho los humanos, eran increíbles para experimentar, pero para lo que tenía pensado eran muy frágiles.

Iría en busca de cualquier decepticon, pero habían pocos con los que disfrutaba totalmente hacer lo pensado.

Tenía nuevos artefactos, los había creado en sus momentos deseosos. No habían sido difíciles, solo un pequeño proceso y estaban listos.

Después de todo, a los científicos les gusta experimentar...

-" _Sounwave, te quiero en el laboratorio de inmediato"_ -Fue un comunicado que se escuchó por toda la base.

El oficial de comunicaciones lo entendió claramente, ese " _quiero"_ iba dirigido para que solo él lo entendiera, se había delatado con tan solo esa palabra. No lo necesitaba para una misión, no lo requería para dar alguna información, lo quería.

Quería que el oficial de comunicaciones se dirigiera a su laboratorio, quería interactuar como hace eones lo hacían.  
Jamás se aburrían, siempre encontraban una forma distinta y extrema para interactuar. Con una mente brillante y científica, con otra astuta e impredecible; era una mescla divina, peligrosa, digna de ser respetada y tenerle temor por sus mismos Dioses. Shockwave y Soundwave eran una anécdota controversia, jamás se puede intuir de lo que son capaces.

El oficial en comunicaciones sonrió debajo de su mascarilla protectora, irónico. Pero el científico debía encontrar otra forma de llamar su atención para divertirse. Soundwave era un oficial en comunicaciones, el mensaje debía aludirlo más, lograr realmente un interés en él; aunque con shockwave siempre habría interés.

[...]

Skywarp se encontraba admirando los pequeños copos de nieve que se dejaban mostrar con delicadeza. Extendía su servo para ver cómo copos caían en este, totalmente extraño.

El cielo se mostraba opaco, el día terminaba, acompañando al color blanquecino que inundaba el lugar. Estaba algo lejos de la base, Shockwave no le había dejado seguir cuidando a su hermano, lo había sacado del laboratorio, dejándolo completamente preocupado.

Había sido una tarde completamente extraña, esa sensación en su chispa, un dolor. Realmente le dolió ver a su hermano así, por esa razón había salido de la base, no había nadie que lo escuchara, Starscream no estaba, también estaba totalmente preocupado por él.

Se sentía con un vacío, ambos hermanos dañados y no podía hacer algo más que esperar. Volvió su mirada al cielo, sintiendo lo frío que estaba su armadura por el ambiente. Su cuerpo comenzó un proceso de regular su temperatura.

-Skywarp -Esa voz tan válida rozó con delicadeza sus receptores de audio.

Volteó de inmediato, con emociones aumentadas. Su hermano había aterrizado en la misma sima del edificio, acompañando.

-Thundercracker -Se abalanzó a él, ocultando su rostro.

Se alejó, observando el cuerpo de su hermano, estaba reparado.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo con su tono normal.

-Eh, no lo sé. Solo observo a los humanos.

Era la fiesta terrestre, celebración importante. Si bajaban la mirada, observaban a mucha población en las calles, entrando y saliendo de las estructuras que conformaban la ciudad.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro -Sonrió a sus adentros.

El celeste solo tomó asiento, dejando caer sus pedes por el borde de la sima, el violeta hizo lo mismo.

El silencio, ese silencio pasivo que rodeaba de una atmósfera tranquila a ambos seekers, tanta tranquilidad que hace olvidar lo desastrosas y sentencias que pueden sus sus vidas cómo soldados. El violeta siempre había querido romper eso, lograr llegar más allá de ese muro tranquilo que se hacía, quería escuchar a su hermano, hablarle y ser escuchado.

-Tantos humanos, dan ganas de disparar y ver cómo el enjambre se alborota -Rio.

-No hay por qué -Dijo serio-. Yo lucho por la causa decepticon, matarlos en este instante no causa nada, sin razón -No quitó la vista de los humanos.

-Oh, solo estaba jugando... -No sabía qué responder.

-Es cómo si llegaran los autobots y nos dispararan ahora, no me gustaría. Hay momentos que no deberían ser interrpidos -Volteó a su hermano.

-Eh, Thundercracker, solo jugaba.

-Decepticon no es solo destrucción, a veces creo que los seguidores de Megatron pierden el rumbo. Creí que todos sabían la razón del por qué llevan esa insignia -Dijo monótono.

-¡Thundercracker! -Se levantó bruscamente-. ¡Solo estaba... No era cierto! No soy un estúpido.

-Ah -Se levanto-, no hay peor cosa que un estúpido en el poder.

-¡¿Qué tienes?! -Preguntó preocupado.

-Ah, perdón -Se llevó los servos al rostro-. Estoy confundido, quiero estar solo. Te traje esto -Le entregó un pequeño mineral violeta.

-¿Eh? -Era un pequeño cristal.

-Voy a descanzar -Fue totalmente frío.

-Thudercracker -Volvió a llamar, haciéndole voltear-. ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

-Por ahora, quiero estar lejos de ti -Alzó vuelo y se fue en velocidad.

El violeta quedó estupefacto, no quería hacer sentir mal a su hermano, no quería que se alejara. Lo dejó solo, sus despedidas siempre fueron frías, pero esta fue diferente, el celeste era así, pero ahora lo hizo porque así lo quería.

Apretó el cristal, intentando calmarse, jamás creyó que una simple acción de su hermano le doliera tanto. Pero tocó lo profundo de sus emociones, era un dolor extraño, un dolor al que le tenía miedo...

Ahora solo podía observar el cielo, se sentía minimizado. No sabía que había hecho, pero sea lo que sea, hay castigos divinos.

Los castigos divinos suelen destrozar el alma.

[...]

El oficial de comunicaciones seguía en su habitación, todo calamdo hasta que su compuerta fue tocada. De inmediato la abrió, dejando ver a su visitante.

No se dijeron nada, se quedaron observando. El silencio puede decir más que mil palabras, y en esta ocasión, eran gritos desesperados y deseados, rogando tal vez unirse en un mismo tono.

Tranquilos, pero la desesperación escapaba por ambos, la irradiaban, dejando así sentirse sin tacto.

El científico acercó de un movimiento brusco al oficial, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo para quedar rostro a rostro y ambas armaduras frontales en tacto.

-Soundwave, te llamé -Dijo más tranquilo de lo normal, a un punto que asustaba al no ser típico de él.

-No hayaba razón para ir -Respondió serio.

-Yo tengo mis razones -Ladeo el procesador.

-¿Por qué me querías? -Se soltó del agarre y dio espalda para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Quería interactuar, me dejaste esperando mucho -Respondió acercándose.

-Estoy ocupado -Sintió el procesador del científico posarse a un lado del suyo.

-Tú mismo te diste una sentencia más dura -Abrazó por detrás, llevando sus servos a la armadura frontal y acariciando a lo largo, bajando hasta su abdomen.

Provocaba un ligero cosquilleo, pequeño toque estimulante para que sediera.

-Ya respondí -Dijo sin interés.

-Sentirás muchas cosas -Bajó su servo derecho hasta el chapado que cubría sus sistemas de interfaz, mientras que con el otro brazo lo abrazaba de la cintura.

-Contigo siempre se sienten muchas cosas -Burló.

-Contigo siempre hay que hacerlo de estos modos -Tenía un pequeño tuvo con liquido-. Así es más difícil, pero me obligas.

Dirigió sus dígitos y acarició el cuello del oficial, haciéndole arquearlo al lado izquierdo, pasaba sus dígitos lentamente, sintiendo lo liso del lugar tocado; tan deseable. Enterró el tubo a través de una estructura más delgada, inyectando el líquido en el canal de energon más expuesto y más rápido al cerebro. Soundwave solo aguantaba y dejaba que el científico pasara su servo libre por su torzo, sentir esos servos recorriéndole le encantaba.

Solo un poco del líquido cortaba el enlace que establecía el cerebro con las distintas áreas de su cuerpo, simulando un apagado de emergencia, pero solo lo dejaba en un estado congelado temporal.

" _No quieres unirte a mí, pero caes en mis brazos"._

El efecto hacía su trabajo, cortando cada información que el cerebro transmitía a cada parte, cada orden era detenida, cada receptor sensorial quedaba fuera de línea, su conciencia entraba en reposo; quedando así, indefenso en los brazos de un científico sin temor a los extremos.

[...]

La conexión e información, la cual tenía que ser guiada a otros sistemas, cada uno con su función comenzaba a ser exitosa nuevamente. Su estado de hibernación acababa, comenzando nuevamente los enlaces para que todo anduviera en orden. Su estructura, de forma autónoma, un análisis comenzó a hacerse a cada función restaurada para antes de funcionar a corde y no formular un apagado de emergencia si se necesitaba, pero todo andaba en correctas situaciones.

Su óptica se reguló detrás del visor, ya estaba consciente. Intentó moverse, pero sus extremidades se encontraban atadas por cadenas, esposas de energía a cada extremo de la camilla.

-El proceso terminó, estás lejos de un apagado -Habló el científico.

-¿Qué me hiciste? -Observaba su condición.

-Un pequeño suero que inventé, bloquea tus sistemas. Lo último que tenía, requiere mucho para volver a hacerse, pero ya no tengo recursos -Explicó.

-Interesante forma de traerme aquí -Observaba sus ataduras.

El oficial era de pocas palabras, escasas veces establecía una comunicación alargada. El único que escuchaba su módulo de voz con naturalidad era el científico; era con el único que tenía un interés en conversación.

-Permíteme -Abrió el frente de Soundwave, retirando sus cassettes-. Los dejaré en hibernación, no queremos que se alboroten, ¿Verdad? Los dejaré en ese estado por medio megaciclo.

El oficial no dijo nada, sus pequeños compañeros estarían en buenas condiciones.

[...]

-Bien, Soundwave. Tengo algunas cosas que podrían gustarte -Comenzó a dejar a un lado de la camilla distintos a artefactos.

Entre esos objetos habían mordazas de bola gags, mordazas abiertas, boca de metal, mordaza a gancho, distintos penis plugs, anillo vibrador, cables falsos de distintos tamaños, un cordel con cinco esferas apegadas, una benda, diminutos pequeños cubos de energon y lo que parecían arnés de éxtasis, además de esposas con cableado de energía.

-¿Con qué quieres comenzar? -Preguntó pasando un dígito por el mismo izquierdo, deslizando.

-Tú eres el que está experimentando -Dijo serio-. Sorprenderme.

-Me das poder sobre ti, te gusta estar bajo mi dominio -Tomó la venda-. Por ahora, tendrás que adivinar -Comenzó a cubrir la zona de su visor.

Solo guardó silencio, solo debía esperar y ver que tan lejos llegaría esta vez.

El servo del científico se dirigió a la pequeña mesa en donde tenía posados los objetos lentamente, analizando, buscando, sacando conclusiones. ¿Con qué comenzaría? Debía estimular, aludir a que deseará ser invadido en lo íntimo; tenía objetos perfectos para eso.

-Soundwave, ¿Abrirías para mí? Usó ese tono tranquilo.

No dijo nada, tan solo dejó expuesto su sistema peligrosamente al científico, lo enloquecía. El silencio del oficial le hacía desear escucharlo a gritos. Quitó su mascarilla, dejando ver sus labios bien contorneados; extraño, el científico siempre debía obligarle a quitársela.

Los dígitos del científico se dirigieron a los labios del azul, tocado levemente, dando un roce peligroso. Pedía abrir, por lo que el oficial abrió paso a su zona oral. Sintió ese exquisito sabor, el científico había metido un pequeño cubo a su boca, dándole el platillo de entrada al delicioso gourmet que le esperaba. Saboreó con deseo, con delicia, esa textura deshaciéndose en su glosa.

El científico bajo su servo, llegando a su válvula, tocando con la punta de sus dígitos los labios de esta, acariciando para persuadir. El oficial mordió su labio inferior debajo de su mascarilla, el cienfitico sabía cómo despertar sus deseos. Su cuerpo se tensó, el científico había entrometido un cubo en su válvula.

-Tranquilo, aún falta mucho -Acarició.

Era una de sus tácticas, espero a que el cubo se desasiera, estaba lubricando la entrada del oficial, sabía que el resto de lo que haría sería duro.

Con el visor con una benda, obligándole imaginar lo que hacía, el científico jugaba sucio.

Llevó su servo a la mesa, eligiendo otro artefacto; el cordel con las cinco bolas, debía meterlas todas. Entrometió la primera, escuchando un suspiro por parte del oficial.

-Chh... Estas desesperado -Colocó la segunda, empujando lentamente.

-Nh, Shockwave -Tensó su cuerpo.

-Vamos, no te rindas tan fácil -Susurró.

El oficial no se rendía, solo disfrutaba de lo que el científico era capaz.

-Tanto que enciendes mi chispa -Empujó la tercera.

El oficial comenzó a mover sus extremidades, necesitaba mover su cuerpo, esa energía no liberada intentaba encontrar cualquir escapatoria.

-Con paciencia -Se levantó y colocó a un lado de Soundwave-. Dejame ver tu rostro.

Sacó el bendaje, encontrando la mirada del oficial, esos ópticos rojos carmesí.

Llamas puras y ardientes.

Entrometió dos de sus dígitos en la boca del azul, enredándolos con su glosa, esparciendo el energon que se filtraba. El oficial los lamía, mordía. El científico los retiró y se dirigió nuevamente a un lado de sus piernas, bajando con su servo desde su boca hasta el cable.

-Vamos -Empujó la cuarta bola, haciendo a Soundwave retorcerse en la camilla, intentando mover sus extremidades.

Llevo su servo al cable, tocándolo, sintiendo el calor formularse de a poco.

-Falta presión -Dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa con su servo.

Uno de los penis plugs, buscó uno de lo más gruesos, en donde la vara estaba conformada por pequeñas ovalaciones una sobre otra, llegando al extremo con un anillo para meter el dígito.

-Esto te alentará -Comenzó a introducirlo en el ducto en el cable de Soundwave, en términos terrestres; su uretra.

Necesitaba dilatar ese espacio, en otros términos, satisfacer, estimular su cable para una erección más rapida; pero en realidad quería probar cosas nuevas.

-¡Ah! ¡Shockwave! -Se quejó, era una sensación nueva, dolorosa.

El científico había elegido una de las gruesas en vez de las para principiantes.

-Silencio, solo acostúmbrate -Terminó de meterla completamente, dejando expuesto solo el anillo para poner el dígito y retirar el objeto.

Soundwave estaba agitado, eso había sido totalmente diferente.

-Y ahora, estamos a un paso determinar con este -Empujó la quita bola con fuerza, no había espacio, por lo que tuvo que crearlo.

-¡Ah! -Se arqueó de inmediato, haciendo fuerza en sus extremidades por la situación.

-Glorioso, sabía que podrías -Apretó un botón en la última esfera.

Soundwave enanchó su óptica, tensó su cuerpo, toda su parte baja, su interior estaba temblando; ese objeto estaba vibrando, poniendo esa zona hirviendo, haciendo escapar mucho lubricante.

-¡Ah, Shockwave! -Nombró tomando las cadenas de energía que le ataban, las enredó en sus servos y apretó con fuerza, tirándolas, deseando arrancarlas mientras la lujuria y excitación se apoderaban de cada pensamiento, cada querer, su deseo incrementaba al pensar en el científico.

Se arqueba completamente, movía su cuello en distintas direcciones, pidiendo caricias en él, seguía moviendo sus extremidades, tomando las cadenas con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse liberado. Con esa vibración en su interior, pensar le era imposible, solo quedó sentir al científico abrirle por completo.

-¡Naahgr! -Estaba desesperado, cuando su sobrecarga llegó, sus fluidos no fueron expulsados; el penis plug interrumpía la expulción en aquella vía.

-¡Ah, Shockwave! ¡¿Qué más tienes?! -Preguntó agitado completamente.

-Me encantan esas preguntas -Se dirigió a la mesa.

Escoger era el dilema, tantas mordazas y bocas metálicas, ¿Cuál sería la indicada para lo que quería hacer?

-Probemos estas -Tomó una mordaza a gancho y una boca metálica.

-No es necesario, me meto tu cable sin problema -Dijo sin interés.

-Lo sé, pero muerdes mucho -Respondió monótono.

Desató las extremidades del oficial, pidiéndole que se arrodillara en la camilla, el obedeció sin nisiquiera decirlo, aún con dificultad y sus extremidades bajas temblaban sin fuerza.

El cíclope retiró con cuidado las esferas de su puerto, haciendo gemir al oficial.

-¡Ah, no las saques! -Bufó.

-Tranquilo, probaremos otra cosa -Tenía otro objeto.

-Hmmm...

-Veamos -Comenzó a ajustar la mordaza de gancho.

Pasó el arnés de éxtasis detrás de su procesador y metió ambos ganchos en su boca, uno a cada extremo, expandiendo su cavidad oral. Comenzó a ajustarlo detrás de su procesador para que quedara firme.

-Hm, no sé. Probemos mejor con este -Tomó la boca metálica.

Quitó la mordaza e introdujo el objeto directamente, comenzó a mover una de las pequeñas piezas que sobresalían para agrandar la circunferencia, y así, expandir totalmente la boca del oficial.

-Este está mejor -Liberó su cable.

Esas decoraciones negras y púrpura lo hacían resaltar, su cable era hermoso, pero muy grande; cualquier científico podría hacer trucos para satisfaser de una mejor forma.

Introdujo su cable, embistiendo la boca del oficial, espacio abundante para hacerlo, lo hacia profundamente. Los dos anillos Juntados por dos estructuras paralelas de la boca metálica le proporcionaba una ambientación honorable para él.

El oficial tenía su boca inundada, el cable invadía sin abstenerse a nada, como si rebasara cualquier barrera. Sentía la cabeza atravezarle la garganta, pareciera que lo tragaría. Los servos del cíclope lo tomaban del mentón para poner introducir su cable en una dirección correcta, lineal y no lastimarse con la boquilla metálica. Los servos del oficial se afirmaban de las caderas del cíclope.

Inundó su boca, obligándole unir a su estructura los fluidos ajenos. El cíclope dio una embestida profunda, llegando más allá de la garganta y alimentándolo.

-Eso estuvo bien -Dijo Shockwave algo ronco.

Retiró su cable y observó la boca metálica llena de su regalo, una deliciosa porción de energon recién salida; alimento que solo los de grandes cargos son dignos de saborear.

Retiró el objeto, juntando su rostro con el del oficial, dejándole pasar su glosa por el energon de plasma que protegía su óptico.

-¡Soundwave! -Fue la voz de Rumble que habló.

Ambos voltearon, era lógico; el estado de hibernación había terminado, había transcurrido más de la mitad de un megaciclo.

-¡¿Qué le haces?! -Frenzy dijo molesto.

-Bien, tus pequeños pueden unirse -Dijo gracioso.

El oficial le tomo el servo, no dejaría hacer eso, por lo que el cíclope comprendió con ese gesto.

-Vayan a mi habitación -Ordenó a todos sus Cassettes.

Solo se vieron y obedecieron de inmediato, pero siempre está la desconfianza; Rumble sacó uno de los artefactos que había caído de la mesa y salió de inmediato.

[...]

-Oye -Llamó a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Sígueme -Lo tomó del servo y dirigió.

[...]

-Sigamos -El cíclope puso un anillo vibratorio detrás de la cabeza de su cable.

Necesitaba una sobrecarga más prolongada, mecesitaba esa zona más ardiente, por lo que hizo vibrar el anillo y estimularle la zona; apretando la cabeza para que energon se concetrara en esa zona y hubiera erección más favorable, su cable pasaba demasiado, por lo cual una erección complaciente era mas dificil.

[...]

-¿Qué sucede? -Era la sala de reservas de energon, estaban solos.

-Soundwave estaba raro, Shockwave lo hacía gritar con esto -Mostró una mordaza a gancho.

-¿Eh?

-Hay que ayudarlo, pero primero hay que saber por qué estaba así -Estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Eh, ¿Y?

-Ponme esto y hace lo que Shockwave hacia.

-Pero eso es interfaz -Bufó.

-Pero la interfaz no es por aquí -Apuntó a su boca.

-Oh, cierto. A ver, date vuelta -Comenzó a ajustarle el arnés.

-Creo que tengo que ponerme esto -Se puso los ganchos en la boca.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tu ca... Ca-ble -Dijo haciendo fuerza para hacer el sonido.

-Oh, no vayas a morder -Liberó su cable y lo puso en la boca de su hermano.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos habían caído en aquella situación, simplemente habían descubierto otra forma de complacerse. Frenzy arremetía en la boca de su hermano sin detenerse, se sentía bien su cabidad, mientras que Rumble sentía una presión en su zona, podía sentir en calor en ambos y lo hirviendo que estaba el cable de su hermano. Mientras que su cuerpo mismo decaía a temblores.

Pequeño a gritos inundaron la habitación cuando Frenzy liberó su sobrecarga en la boca de su hermano, se habrían dado cuenta que la interfaz es más compleja de lo que creían.

[...]

Shokwave quitó el penis plugs, dejando salir el lubricante de Soundwave a chorro, era demasiado. El oficial solo podía quejarse, esa zona estaba adolorida, pero sobre todo, que era lo que Shockwave quería; estaba totalmente sensible.

Se sentó a la orilla de la camilla, sentando al oficial en sus piernas. Lo tomó de los muslos y levantó, mientras que el oficial se afirmó de sus hombros. Lo dejó caer en su cable, abriendo sus paredes, llenándolo y haciéndolo estremecer por el anillo vibratorio. Lo levantaba a velocidad, abriendo a extremos sus caderas, su cable atravezaba con todo.

-¡Ah, Shockwave! ¡Nh! ¡Aghr! ¡Nha! -Era lo único que lograba formular para decir.

Los gruñidos del cíclope de mezclaban con los orgasmos del oficial.

Llevó su servo al cable del oficial, apretándolo para escucharlo a viva voz.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Espera! -Se arqueaba en contra del científico, se retocía en sus brazos.

El cíclope solo disfrutaba meter su cable en esa profundidad, sentía que tocaba a Primus en cada golpe que le daba a las paredes del azul, y esa vibración, era como la coordinación de todo el universo bailando a sus pies, olvidando lo engañosa que puede ser una ilusión.

-Agh, Soundwave, no -Se inquietó por un movimiento del azul.

-¡¿Q-qué?! -Sus ventiladores estaban propensos a sufrir una sobrecarga por el calor.

-No hagas eso -Gruñó.

-¿Esto? -Movió sus caderas y cintura.

-¡Aaghr! ¡No! -Gruñó y lo tomó de las caderas.

-Detenme -Comenzó a moverse desenfrenado.

-¡Ah! ¡Agrha! -Lo lanzó a la camilla-. Insolente, estas sentenciado -Comenzó a embestido de una forma bestial.

-¡Aaah! ¡Shockwave! ¡Naaha! -Solo podía enredar sus pedes en las caderas del científico.

Volvió a tomar su cable, masturbándolo con velocidad, como si fuera tocado por los mismos servos de Unicron vivo.

Y la obrecarga llegó, dejando sus cuerpos deseando un estado de recarga total. Energía fue liberada de una forma acorde, si algo les gustaba, era su coordinación para el grito final; Shockwave aludía al cargo que tenía Soundwave, hacerlo gritar.

[...]

-¡Chatarra, duele! -Gritaba apoyándose con dificultad a su hermano.

No había vuelta atrás, la interfaz había comenzado y era un nivel nuevo para ellos, y habían llegado tan lejos.

Es mejor solo seguir el presente.

[...]

Se estaba limpiando, ambos, esta sesión había terminado.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a limpiar? -El azul veía al cíclope.

-No, ve a terminar lo que hacías -Repondio acercándose a su rostro.

El oficial pasaba su glosa por el rostro del científico, este lo agarró por los muslos y levantó. El azul lo abrazó con sus pedes, siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Tengo que irme -Se separó y colocó su mascarilla.

Solo observó esos ópticos carmesí, los admiró antes de que pusiera su visor.

Gruñó bajo al ver que el oficial en comunicaciones caminaba con naturalidad, eso hacía parecer. Debía encontrar otros métodos nuevos para dejarlo fuera de servicio por un tiempo. Siempre había querido dejar por sus propios actos al oficial rogando por parar.

Y así eran aquellas mentes, el científico y oficial de comunicaciones unían sus chispas sin tener contacto, una anécdota.

No por ser máquinas son todas iguales, tanta variedad, tantas formas, tantos dementes.

 _ **Las cincuenta sombras de Shockwave (?**_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Espero que hayan difrutado, un pequeño regalo que puedo ofrecerles. Espero que tengan una hermosa Navidad, que disfruten sus vocaciones, que tengan hermosos recuerdos y disfruten hasta el más mínimo momento aliviador. Tengan hermosas fiestas, les deseo con cariño. Aloquence, que la vida es para vivirla, es lo único que puedo decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado este especial, dediqué tiempo para darles un pequeño momento alegre, que Primus les acompañe, amén... jjsjajsisjsu**_ __ _ **me despido y nos vemos en pr**_ _ **ó**_ _ **ximos caps.**_

Felices fiestas


	7. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Lecciones.

Se encontraba analizando, dolían algunas articulaciones al hacer movimiento. Observaba su armadura brillante, ya no tenía las abolladuras que el tirano había provocado en todo su cuerpo. Le ardía la Spark al recordar eso, sin dudad había dolido demasiado, pero molestaba más el hecho de que Megatron haya sido el culpable de ello. ¿Fue estupidez? ¿Ingenuidad? Jamás creyó que el tirano llegaría tan lejos, obviamente hizo muy mal, cualquiera habría perdido paciencia. Pero, ¿Por qué no lo mató? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tenía todas para arrancarle en alma en un movimiento. ¿Quería humillarlo? ¿Por eso no lo hizo?

—Megatron... —Susurró momentos antes de que tocaran la compuerta de su habitación.

—¡Starscream! ¡Sigues vivo! —Gritó el violeta entrando apenas la compuerta se abrió, alertando al seeker rojo.

—Serás idiota, claro que si —Dijo evadiendo la mirada del violeta al decirlo. Sin embargo, sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa y ánimo que tenía el menor. El violeta no hizo caso al modo en que contestó, era usual.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Lo observaba de pedes a procesador.

—Nada importante —Se resignó a responder.

—¡¿Nada?! Pero si casi te mata. Yo... Yo no sabía que hacer —Bajaba el tono en cada palabra.

—Dije que nada importante —Respondió más indiferente.

El violeta no sabía si insistir, su hermano era muy arrogante, si no quería hablar, tal vez no lo haría.

—Vamos, necesito saber —Dijo suplicante.

El rojizo volteó y lo observó con algo de rabia, pero veía real interés en el violeta.

—Solo quería probarme, ver que tanto podría llegar si enfrentaba a Megatron —Bufó.

—Y... ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste? —Se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Mucho —Se cruzó de brazos.

El violeta suspiró, no le agradaba la idea de que Starscream se arriesgara así y a tal magnitud.

—Stascream, serías un excelente líder, lo eres para nosotros, pero...

—Skywarp —Nombró con un tono de superioridad.

El violeta solo resguardó silencio, el rojizo odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos personales.

—Estoy bien, quiero descansar —Se volteó esperando que su hermano abandonara el lugar.

—E-espera —Dijo suplicante.

El rojizo volteó interesado, eso había sonado preocupante.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —Dijo dudoso.

—Bien...

—¿Has hablado con Thundercracker? —Dijo ansioso por la respuesta.

—¿Ahora? No, ¿Por qué?

—¿Eso significa que también está molesto contigo? —Dijo en susurro, pero escuchado por el mayor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —A veces creía escuchar algunas incoherencias del violeta.

—Pues, hace unos días me fue a ver y me dijo que no quería mi presencia cerca. ¡Starscream! ¡¿Qué le hice?! Juro que no entiendo, Primus, no comprendo —Mostraba nervios, demasiado para el gusto de Starscream.

—Oye, cálmate. No sé nada, no he hablado con él. Ve tú y pregúntale qué hiciste, ya que ni idea tienes —No comprendía, pero la situación le acortaba paciencia.

—Pero no quiere verme... Iba a retirarse algo decaído, caminaba, pero la palabra del mayor lo hizo voltear.

—Skywarp —Suspiró—, sabes cómo es él. Es mejor que vayas y arregles todo. Es silencioso, perfecto para que te escuche.

—Bien —Sonrió plácido, había interés por parte del mayor—, descansa.

El rojizo volvió a su cámara de recarga, pensando en lo que dijo el violeta, cierto era que el celeste jamás hacia cosas así.

[...]

—Mhh... —Estaba a punto de tocar la compuerta, pero la inseguridad recorría hasta sus dígitos.

Suspiró largamente, podía saborear la amargura de su situación, no le gustaba que su hermano se comportara así, más aún si no da argumentos entendibles. Solo tres golpes angustiados hicieron falta para llamar la atención del otro que se encontraba del otro lado. Le hubiera mejor dado lo que quería, no le habría buscado para darle en el gusto, pero el choque de sus puños ansiosos deleitaron lo que quería, ver al seeker celeste. La compuerta se abrió, el celeste lo observó con poca sorpresa, mínima dramatización a su rostro usual.

—Skywarp —Nombró con su tono monótono algo subido en tono.

—Thundercracker —Su boca no dejó salir nada más.

El celeste abrió la compuerta, pero no completa, de los cuatro ángulos, cuatro placas que se movían para abrir paso, solo dos de movieron, dejando al celeste en el lado abierto, quien tenía su brazo y servo acomodado en las placas que seguían en su lugar, de alguna forma, impidiendo el paso. Con su acción, impedía que el menor siquiera observara el interior de la habitación. Siempre el menor entraba sin que le dejara, y no le reclamaba para nada, era la costumbre que el menor no tomara en cuenta su privacidad, la cual no le molestaba compartir. Pero su rostro, su posición le decían claramente que no lo quería, se fuera, que no era Bienvenido. Temía que su rostro se haya deformado por eso, que haya notado en su rostro la punzada que sonrió por su comportamiento; pero el celeste lo notó en su silencio y rostro que juraría verlo derrumbarse en una seriedad a confusión dolida. Se quedó así, intentando razonar, ¿Qué hizo?

—Mh, olvídalo —Se dispuso a caminar.

Estúpida idea pensó, ir a verlo y no dedicarle su molestia, dio a entender su interés en la situación de una forma embobada y débil. Caminó sin expresión, dejó salir una risilla inesperada y pequeña, no lo creía, ¿Reía de dolor?

El celeste cerró sus ópticos, meditando, lo que sentía lo confundía. Mostraba un rostro sin paciencia, la situación lo desgastaba. Entró en su habitación y la compuerta se cerró, apoyó su procesador en ella, intentando descifrar lo que sentía. ¿Arrepentimiento por tratar al violeta así por algo de sí mismo, algo que no está claro? ¿Por qué claramente lo hacía pensar más de lo necesario? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse mal por algo que no tiene la culpa? Se calcomía sus pensamientos, pero un dolor en su procesador, un golpe lo hizo retroceder por la brusquedad y tocarse la zona afectada con dolor.

El violeta estaba enrabiado, ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto por eso? Si su hermano no quería hablarle, ¿Y qué? Pero por la maldad de Unicron que le arremetía en el procesador. La rabia le comió todo pensamiento, ¡¿Por qué afectaba a tal magnitud?! Se sentía estúpido. Se devolvió corriendo por el pasillo, lo que parecían pequeños tacones sonaban fuerte en el suelo, fue directo a la habitación del mayor y dio una patada de magnitud, se elevó del suelo al hacerlo. El estruendo sonó en todo el lugar, incluso dejó una abolladura en la compuerta.

Esta se abrió de inmediato, completa, el celeste se eso ver, se tapaba parte del costado del rostro con un servo. El menor tuvo un escalofrío, su rostro era serio, cómo siempre, pero ahora tenía una mirada de sicario, veterano de guerra. Supo de inmediato que el menor tuvo que ver con el golpe.

—¡Skywarp! —Eso había sonado exactamente cómo el hermano mayor.

—Thundercracker... —Se intimidó completamente con el mayor, dijo su nombre totalmente despacio y dulce, con temor. Se agachó sin apartar vista del rostro del celeste, era totalmente difícil verlo enojado, pero esa patada fue fuerte.

El celeste se dio cuenta del rostro temeroso del menor, no fue su intención provocarle otra emoción, así que se calmó, su rostro cambió lentamente. Pero el violeta estaba tan concentrado en lo que sintió al verlo, creyó que su hermano le haría algo, su tele transportación lo sacó inmediatamente del lugar, estaba en su habitación.

—¡Aah! —Gritó de nervios.

Por Primus, había golpeado sin querer al celeste. Caminaba por toda su habitación, intentando buscar palabras adecuadas para decirle, aunque ahora tenía todas las ganas de respetar lo que había dicho el celeste; que no quería tenerlo cerca. Estaba atento, en cualquier momento podría tocar la compuerta.

A veces su tele transportación no funcionaba como quería, pero esta vez lo sintió de vida o muerte, por lo que se obligó a que funcionara. Bajó su mirada, además su pede dolía.

Dos toques fuertes, dramatizados tocaron su puerta. Al escuchar la fuerza con la que se sintió, tembló levemente.

—¡Fue tu culpa! —Gritó abriendo la compuerta.

—¿Qué? —Rumble subió le mirada, observando el rostro sonriente, pero de nervios y el brazo estirado que apuntaba a la nada, ya que su estatura era mínima a la que el seeker se imaginaba—, Oh, la estupidez es de fábrica jaja.

El violeta bajó la mirada, no era para nada lo que esperaba, aunque era mejor esa niña que su hermano.

—Ah, cállate —Bufó—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Jajajaja —Seguía riendo por la reacción.

—No estoy de ánimos, enano. ¡Ven aquí!

—¡No corras podrías caer! —Intentaba que no lo atrapara.

El violeta entendió que lo dijo por la forma en que sus pedes sobresalían parte de sus propulsores.

[...]

—Sin Transformium, seguiremos perdiendo fuerza, y ya no tengo recursos para reparar a más decepticons. Si alguien queda herido, será difícil la reparación. Pero el portal lo recreé a kilómetros de aquí en la superficie —Hablaba Shockwave a Megatron.

—Entonces alguien tendrá que cruzar nuevamente a cybertron.

—Iré yo, pero necesito a alguien que controle el portal, además de que, si los autobots aparecen, será fácil que nos derroten.

—Situación: Laserbeak informa que los autobots también necesitan transformium.

—Eso significa que también están vulnerables —Dijo Shockwave.

—Pero podrían correr el riesgo de intentar cruzar también si están desesperados como nosotros —Megatron intentaba idear algo productivo, pero necesitaban aquello, había que arriesgarse.

los decepticon se habrían juntado para escuchar las órdenes de lo que vendría ahora. Los tres seekers se formaban en línea, juntos, pero esta vez el violeta se alejó, dándose cuenta que el celeste aún no llegaba. Se había quedado a un lado de Soundwave y Shockwave, ambos a su lado derecho. Escuchaba la voz del tirano dar la información, pero la presencia repentina que le provocó escalofríos en su espalda, sin ni siquiera voltear, le nublo completamente la mente. No quería voltear, ver de reojo, pero en sus labios y sus ojos entre cerrados se notaba la expresión desesperada para que aquella junta acabase. Por otro lado, el celeste lo observaba con un semblante más que serio, el violeta sentía el ardor en la zona izquierda de su cabeza; el celeste lo quemaba literalmente con la mirada. Solo lo observaba, analizaba, lo que pensaba, lo ocultaba muy bien.

[...]

—¿Qué haremos? —Preguntaba Ironhide.

—Necesitamos transformium si no queremos debilitarnos más —Dijo Ratchet reparando el brazo de Optimus.

—Maldita sea, nos caemos a pedazos en este lugar —Brawn se reparaba a sí mismo.

—Nh... —Se quejó levemente el amarillo mientras intentaba reparar la movilidad de su mano.

Quejido que Ratchet escuchó muy bien, tenía receptor de audio par todos sus pacientes.

—Déjame ver, Bumblebee —Levantó su pequeño servo y analizó a detalle. Suspiró vencido —. Muchos de nosotros y estamos decayendo muy rápido, lo que conseguimos la vez anterior no fue para nada suficiente. Este planeta nos desgasta demasiado, necesitamos ese recurso ahora.

—Optimus —Llamó Blaster—, los humanos están comunicando que avistaron decepticons saliendo a la zona rural.

—Confirma posición —No le agradó aquello por el momento.

—Mh, otra cosa. Tengo una conversación decepticon —Reprodujo lo indicado, la voz del cíclope de hacía oír

"Iremos al puente espacial, los Constructicons deberán encargarse de que ningún inespecífico se acerque y rodee el área indicada. Los demás serán punto a de distracción, pero si resultan heridos, las probabilidades de ser reparados rápidamente son casi nulas".

—¿Nulas? —Preguntó Wheeljack —. Todo indica a falta de recursos.

—¿Creen que también necesiten transformium? —Preguntó Bumblebee.

—Es lo más probable. Pero puede ser oportunidad para conseguir nosotros también. Un puente espacial, es una oportunidad única —Hablaba el médico.

—Pero es arriesgado —Dijo Wheeljack.

—Creo que habrá que arriesgarse —habló Red Alert.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? Si va directamente a la ciudad decepticon, quién cruce será blanco fácil —Dijo Hufer.

—Habrá que tomar el puente. Está la posibilidad de que quieran que crucemos, nadie entrará sin que se ajusten las coordenadas de posición. Vamos a... —Fue interrumpido por el médico.

—Los más afectados se quedarán, no podemos arriesgar demasiado. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz y Mirage se quedan.

—¿Ah? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—Ironhide, otro golpe no ayudará a cerrar tus heridas expuestas. Bumblebee, sé por experiencia que duele, y tú tienes tus engranajes gastados, la reparación que te hice ahora detendrá el deterioro por unos ciclos solares, pero es peligroso que te expongas. Jazz, nisiquiera he reparado aún tu engranaje de transformación. Mirage, tus pedes pueden dejar de responder en cualquier momento —Respondió de forma inmediata, no quería escuchar ninguna réplica a lo que dijo a su juicio.

—¡Pero oyeron! Los constructicons estarán ahí, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Optimus, podrían lastimarte y a cualquiera, seremos útiles —Dijo exaltado.

—Optimus, diles que no —Habló Ratchet.

Iba a hablar, pero el estratega habló.

—Estará Devastador, necesitamos a Mirage para derribarlo. Su electro-distruptor y misiles son lo principal que necesitamos —Habló Prowl.

—Yo lo ayudaré —Saltó de inmediato Cliffjumper.

El Prime solo observaba, jamás expondrá a sus autobots a más de lo necesario, pero la situación la requería.

—Optimus, sé que es arriesgado, pero me necesitas —Jazz aludía a que Optimus entendiera, sabía lo delicado de su situación. Debe proteger a Optimus y esta situación lo amerita más que otras.

Bumblebee quería dar si argumento, ¿Porque lo necesitan? Totalmente disconforme si daba ese punto, ¿Lo necesitarían realmente? Quería ayudar igual que siempre, pero decir ahora el tener que ir, no sabía cómo. Optimus lo escucharía, pero debía convencerlo. Guardo silencio algo enojado consigo mismo.

El silencio del Prime indicaba su preocupación. Por un lado, necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible, y por otro, eso significaba un riesgo enorme. Conforme a lo que habían dicho, era momento de tomar la decisión.

—Cliffjimper, encárgate de cubrir a Mirage, en cuanto Devastador caiga, se retirarán de inmediato. Dependiendo las cosas cambian, esperen instrucciones de Jazz, Prowl y yo. Lo primero será parar a devastador, mientras yo me encargaré de Megatron. Si las cosas no mejoran, habrá que destruir el puente espacial.

—Yo me encargaré de analizar para planificar uno para nosotros si es requerido —Habló Wheeljack.

—Eso haría mucha falta —Agradeció Optimus.

—Mirage, tendrás que disparar en la zona de encaje de sus pedes, será la forma más efectiva de derribarlo. Luego nos haremos cargo nosotros. ¿Optimus? —Preguntó para oír su aprobación, la cual fue correcta.

—Red Alert, Inferno, quédense en el perímetro y asistan ayuda si hay algún humano en la zona —Ordenó Prime.

—¿No habrá ayuda humana? —Preguntó Brawn.

—Blaster —Llamó Optimus.

—Lo sé, me encargaré de eso, desde aquí comunicación les daré —Dijo sin voltear, se encontraba mandando señal a los militares para apoyo.

—Los demás, procuren distraer a los decepticons, pero por favor, cuidado. ¡Transfórmense! ¡Y avancen!

El amarillo estaba dudoso, a los otros dos le habían dado autorización, pero a él no. No sabía si también estaba autorizado y el tema se escapó por el resto de la conversación. Prefirió no preguntar para que le negaran. Avanzó hasta quedar en su lugar detrás del Prime, la fila que los caracterizaba por orden. Recorrieron el desierto, la zona estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero frenaron para comenzar una nueva formación más escabullida.

Los decepticons tenían puntos de observación variados, la presencia de autobots en el lugar ya era un hecho corroborado. Pronto vino el enfrentamiento, los láseres cruzaban fuego, había combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Prowl se encargó de aislar a Mirage.

—¡Optimus! ¡El puente espacial está adelante! —Gritó Ironhide.

—¡Esperen! —Ordenó, no estaba conforme con la situación.

Los decepticons parecían retroceder no forzados, de alguna forma, dejando a los autobots acercarse. Optimus no dio orden de seguir, los decepticons no se acercaban tampoco.

—¿Qué traman? —Preguntó Ironhide confundido.

—¡Sepárense! ¡Ahora! —Fue la fuerte voz del Prime.

Se podía ver a los constructicons avanzar por tierra y los seekers por el aire, si se hubieran acercado, había posibilidades de que devastador los pudo herir con su fuerza y tamaño, Prowl dedujo que los seekers habrían disparado rodeándoles para acortar salida.

—¡Mirage! —Gritó Prowl.

El sonido del metal chocar, los constructicons comenzaron a acoplarse, era algo que desviaba la mirada y obligaba a admirar. No podrán evitar sentir temor recorrerles al escuchar como se hacía la fusión. Ver cómo aquella masa metálica crecía cada vez más, soltando una risa catastrófica, daba a entender que con solo una carcajada podía provocar un desastre. Debían aceptarlo cada vez que veían aquello.

Mirage se acercó para dar el disparo con el arma en su hombro, pero la movilidad de su pede derecho se perdía, se arrodilló con esa extremidad obligado, soportando la molestia. Los nervios le vinieron, el gigante se acercaba. Jazz ordenó disparar al rostro, los que tenían armas a larga distancia lo hicieron, pero los demás debían luchar los los decepticon que se acercaban, además de que los seekers comenzaron a bombardear, lo que ayudaba era que estaban bien dispersados, el lugar era grande. Mirage apuntó, pero cómo el gigante se cubrió el rostro por los disparos, su visión se enfocó en el azul; a su procesador no le gustó la idea de que estuviera cerca.

—¡Mirage! —Cliff corrió y lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

—Lo siento, pero...

—¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! —Mientras lo sostenía, le abrazó con fuerza al sentir las pisadas cerca.

—¡Aaah! —Optimus le disparó en la pierna a Megatron para darse tiempo.

Estaban totalmente cerca del puente espacial, a un lado. Optimus corrió y disparó al gigante, el cual se dirigía a Mirage y Cliffjumper, se preocupó por el que estuviera tan cerca y corrió en su ayuda. El gigante lo vio dispararle y posteó de inmediato, el Prime dio a parar cerca del puente.

—¡Optimus! —Gritó el amarillo corriendo directamente hacia él, fue cosa de suerte que los disparos dirigidos a él no le dieran.

Jazz vio a su líder caer, odiaba sentir esa punzada cuando lo veía derrumbarse, también corrió en su ayuda, deshaciéndose de los decepticons, pero también disparaba a los que se dirigían al amarillo que no ponía atención a su entorno.

Optimus volteó levemente y vio al amarillo correr en su dirección, no reaccionó en ese momento. Pero una sombra lo cubrió, se dio cuenta que el gigante estaba a punto de pisarlo.

—¡Bumblebee, retrocede! —Gritó nervioso.

El amarillo claramente lo escuchó, pero hizo receptores de audio sordos. Corría para ayudar al Prime a levantarse, aunque cayera en el intento.

Mirage disparó el misil directo al pede que aplastaría al Prime, justo en la zona en donde se producía la fusión de los engranajes para hacer la extremidad; el disparo desgarró, la pierna completa se separó de su lugar, y por la fuerza con la que iba para golpear contra el suelo, salió con velocidad. Mismaxter se transformó con dolor, esa separación forzosa había provocado irritación en la zona del disparo.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó el amarillo cubriéndose, el constructicon había caído sobre él, no lo golpeó, pero por su gran voluminosa forma quedó bajo él, gracias a que el decepticon se apoyó con sus servos y rodillas para no golpearse no hizo peso sobre el menor.

—¡Ngr! Maldita sea... —Se quejó reaccionando a lo que había pasado.

El amarillo intentó tomar su arma que había soltado al forzarse a caer de espaldas, pero el decepticon había bajado la mirada y ya había notado lo que quería hacer.

—¡Agrh! ¡Au! —Se quejó por lo fuerte que el decepticon tomó ambos brazos y los inmovilizó con búsquedas sobre su cabeza y con el otro servo lo colocó sobre su abdomen y piernas, el servo abarcaba todo eso al estar extendido. Con la brusquedad, hundió las caderas y brazos del menor en la tierra, haciendo grietas en la planicie.

—Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Sonrió observándolo—. Un pequeño autobot, frágil —Tenía una alargada sonrisa. Levantó el mentón del menor con su digito, lo quitó bruscamente deslizándolo y sacando chispas por el roce fuerte.

—No soy frágil —Dijo adolorido intentando soltarse.

—¿Si? Entonces, me gustaría ver cuánto soportas si me pongo a jugar contigo —Dijo acercando su rostro, el amarillo solo se quedó quieto al ver que se acercaba y no podía moverse.

Jazz se dio cuenta de esto, soltó un gruñido al verlo, dejó de sisparar y corrió a su dirección. Mixmaster tomó al menor para llevarlo al lugar de los decepricons y lo apretó mientras reía, pero no esperaba un golpe en su rostro; Jazz le dio una patada a velocidad, haciendo que soltara al amarillo y que cayera al suelo.

—Bee, levantate —Jazz le ayudó y vio cómo se limpiaba rápidamente la boca.

Optimus se acercaba y le dio un puñetazo limpio al rostro de Mixmaster, quien había retrocedido por el golpe anterior, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Pero ver cómo el servo del gigante los golpeó fuertemente, haciéndolos caer en el puente espacial; una amargura cruda le cruzó al ver a dos de sus compañeros siendo embestidos a esa magnitud.

Jazz chocó con el cíclope, haciéndolo caer del portal, Bumblebee se impactó el cristal movible que funcionaba de tapa, el cual a encontraba abierto, provocó grietas por el golpe. Intentaron levantarse con mucho dolor, pero jazz vio al gigante que comenzaba a caer por otros disparos que le habían dado justo en el torso; Mirage y Wheeljack aprovecharon el desequilibrio. Devastador iba a caer sobre el portal, Jazz se vio atrapado. Tomó al menor, cubriéndolo para correr la palanca que provocaba y hacia posible lo que corrompía el espacio y tiempo.

Sus existencias desaparecieron en cuanto el gigante cayó sobre el portal, rompiéndolo al instante, eran dos opciones arriesgadas; quedarse ahí y que por iluminación de Primus sobrevivieran al colapso o ser tele transportados a una posición desconocida con tal vez igual riesgo o más.

[...]

Comenzaron a sentir el líquido escabullirse entre los espacios de si estructura, el movimiento era mas difícil. Estaban bajo el agua. Jazz intento divisar en donde estaban, pero el servo del amarillo le pedía que lo siguiera, ya tocaban el fondo, y el agua solo estaba unos dos metros sobre ellos. El amarillo camino hasta que sus procesadores sobresalieron del agua y luego sus cuerpos completos. Observaron el lugar, era un lugar incivilizado y totalmente rural. Sin dudas, seguían en el planeta tierra.

—Bien, Devastador debió romper el portal antes que nuestra tele transportación se completara —Decía mientras observaba.

El menor intento rastrear a los demás en su radar, pero lo único que encontró fue la civilización más cercana, la cual no podrían llegar rápidamente por debajo del agua, además de que jazz no tenía su modo alterno.

—Tendremos que esperar a que nos encuentren, eso será dentro de poco —Fue lo único que dijo y comenzó comenzó caminar.

El amarillo lo siguió, pero estaba mal, no se sentía bien, Jazz siempre le hablaba si había una situación peligrosa o fuera de lo normal, sonreía, pero si semblante ahora era totalmente serio, no diría enojado en su expresión, tal vez si en su interior. Temía molestar al segundo en jefe si le hablaba, pero le dolía que no voltear a verlo.

—Jazz, lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo no quería... —Fue el servo del mayor que hizo un alto, haciéndole callar.

Volteó para hacerlo, totalmente serio, luego volvió al frente y siguió su paso. Realmente le dieron ganas de llorar, jamás hubiera querido que algunos de sus compañeros se enojaran con él, y que haya sido Jazz, quien jamás lo hace, era porque realmente no quería su presencia. Cruzó sus brazos, abrazándose, bajando la mirada, ni siquiera sabían si los demás estaban a salvo.

Jazz percibió el silencio dolido del menor, no quería jamás hacer sentir a los demás mal, menos al amarillo. Suspiró en un intento de combatir lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Bumblebee —Nombró volteando, vio al menor con una expresión angustiada.

—Jazz, por favor, perdóname, mi intención no era que quedáramos aquí. Solo quería ayudar —Le costaba mirar su visor—. No te enojes conmigo, por favor —juntaba sus servos, como si quisiera esconderse.

—Ah —Suspiró—, eso no importa, me molestó otra cosa —Siguió caminando.

—Perdón...

—¿Al menos sabes por qué te disculpas? —Sonaba enojado, el menor temía un poco, era primera vez que Jazz le hablaba así.

—¿Qué hice? —Preguntó despacio, tímido, por lo que Jazz decidió bajar su tono.

—Te pusiste en peligro —Dijo preocupado.

—Pero quería ayudar —Jazz pensaba que lo debilitaba emocionalmente.

—Lo sé —Se agachó a su altura—, Pero debiste pensar más. Mixmaster te tenía, y te llevaba como rehén, o para otra cosa. Entiende que juegan sucio, Bumblebee.

—Pero Jazz, lo mejor era quedarse tranquilo, así no me haría daño.

—No te iba a hacer en ese momento, se estaba sobrepasado contigo, y lo sabes. ¿Te das cuenta? Si no hubiera estado ahí, ¡Si te hubieran llevado te harían cosas que no mereces! No buscaba solo matarte, de la forma cómo te miraba, cómo reía, Bumblebee, iba a hacerte un daño tremendo.

—¡¿Y que hubiera hecho?! No pude hacer nada.

—¡Pedir ayuda! —Después de eso, se silenció—. Para eso estamos.

—Entonces si fue mi culpa...

—No Bumblebee. Te pusiste en una situación difícil de manejar, Optimus se levantó de inmediato cuando vio lo que pasaba, me refiero a que se desordena todo, se comienza a actuar de forma improvisada y es algo que no ayuda cuando ya se había planeado algo en grupo.

—¡¿Qué más da?! Hubiera sido una distracción para ellos.

—Esto no se trata de sacrificarse, es trabajar en grupo. Y entiende que hubieran hecho algo horrible contigo.

—Pero Jazz...

—¡Ah! ¡¿Quieres que lo diga?! No solo hubieras sido un rehén o que te mataran. Bumblebee, se deducir expresiones o miradas, quería satisfacerse contigo, no lo hacen con todos, y no todos, porque no pueden o toman en serio su papel en esta guerra. Entiende que hay otros que sacan provecho por medio de cosas muy malas. Para un maldito y desgraciado y estúpido que les gusta disfrutar de todo el desastre, le parece muy saciable alguien cómo tú —Le apuntó.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Te vio pequeño, débil, indefenso, ingenuo, accesible, algo totalmente llamativo para ellos, algo tan diferente a lo que se puede encontrar —Dijo picando la frente del menor con su dígito en cada argumento.

—¡No soy débil, ni accesible ni...!

—Pero si ingenuo —Lo tomó de uno de sus cuernos y jaló en distintas direcciones.

—¡Ay! ¡Jazz! —Se sobó—. Entonces quería... Pero tal vez podía soportarlo.

—Bumblebee, sé que eres valiente, pero algo como eso no. Nosotros tampoco si te hubieran hecho eso —Estaba indeciso si hacer lo que pensaba.

—¿Y si lo intenta otra vez?

Solo eso hizo falta Para que el de visor le hiciera caer de espaldas mientras se posicionaba sobre él. El amarillo de inmediato sintió el calor que teñía sus mejillas, si su condición fisiológica lo permitiera, se habría sonrojado. No entendía por qué ese aspecto en su cuerpo, solo tenía a Jazz sobre él, no hablaba, no comprendía.

—Jazz... —Dijo dudoso.

—Bumblebee —Esa designación había sonado con un tono apacible, pero grave que hizo alertar al menor—, creo que voy a tener que enseñarte para que entre en esa mentecita —Golpeteó su procesador con su dígito.

—Jazz... No... —Ni siquiera lo había dicho directamente y los nervios le recorrían, ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Porque reaccionaba así a eso si era algo "normal"?

—Bumblebee, no voy a dañarte, no quiero hacerlo —Dijo con un servo en su mejilla—. Entenderás de lo que te hablaba, que no debes dejar pasar otra situación como esa.

—Pero... Jazz —Veía como el rostro se acercaba y su cuerpo no respondía por el bloqueo en el que estaba.

La glosa de Jazz pasó por sus labios inferiores y superiores antes de entrar en su boca, produciendo mucho lubricante al hacerlo, ahora la zona estaba totalmente húmeda. El amarillo sintió aquella cosa que escurría energon adentrarse en su propia boca, sus ópticos estaban más abiertos que antes por la impresión. Jazz no forzaba nada, apenas tocaba la glosa del amarillo. La tocaba tiernamente, dejando caer de su energon en la boca del menor, tan solo tener el rostro tan cerca provocaba algo que no comprendía, nunca antes se había sentido así, esa opresión que comenzaba a soltarse.

Se separó del menor, observó su rostro con aún una expresión de impresión, su boca tenía hilos de energon que había dejado, y uno unía ambos labios. Sonrió por eso, decidió no cortarlo. Esta vez, apoyo bien sus rodillas a un lado del menor y tomó el rostro con ambos servos, Bumblebee salió de su bloqueo y se movió por el toque, movía sus piernas, intentando arrastrarse hacia atrás, pero en cuanto lo sostuvo unió sus labios. Bumblebee se inquietó, pero el beso que Jazz le brindaba era intenso, solo abría la boca y sentía cómo la glosa húmeda se escabullía en su cavidad, tener la boca del negro-blanco, su visor, su rostro en movimiento sobre el suyo le hacía sentir algo único.

—Bumblebee, sigue el movimiento —Quería lograr un beso efectivo.

—Jazz... tengo mie... —Hablaba tembloroso.

—No temas, no voy a dañarte, eres valiente, puedes con esto —Acercó nuevamente su rostro, esta vez comenzó a abrazar al menor.

El amarillo intento copiar el movimiento que Jazz hacía, pero tenía problemas con su glosa, jazz la hacía retroceder con la suya, pero era algo que al de visor no le molestaba. Se intercalaban a través de movimientos súbitos, Bumblebee tenía miedo, lo que sentía, vergüenza, pero no cualquier vergüenza. Esta vergüenza lo agitaba, Jazz lo hacía, escuchar esos sonidos que Jazz dejaba salir para profanar su boca le alborotaban la Spark, su chispa estaba excitada e irradiaba más luz como un electrón excitado saltando niveles de energías para luego provocar fotones de luz.

El mayor comenzó a pasar sus servos por el cuerpo del menor, Bumblebee sentía ese cosquilleo eléctrico a cada roce, haciéndole dejar escapar un sonido al juntar su dentadura y bombear aire a sus interiores.

—Nh —Se quejó el menor repentinamente arqueándose hacia delante. Jazz se separó para ver que ocurría.

Lo hizo de nuevo, ese movimiento mientras se quejaba, Jazz supo de qué se trataba, bajo su servo y lo puso entre sus piernas, sintiendo el infierno arder en la zona; había excitado al menor y este se quejaba porque en sus discos de información no estaba clasificada aquella sensación, para hacerlo más fácil le tomaba como molestia y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso. Jazz sonrió por eso, fue un buen comienzo, deslizó sus dígitos por el lugar y se acercó a depositar un beso en el lugar, sintiendo el calor en sus labios, Bumblebee se quejó ante eso, cualquier toque lo tomaba como una suma de molestia a la zona, pero la vergüenza alboroto sus sentidos.

—Abre Bumblebee, o me harás hacerlo. Tranquilo —Lo observó con una sonrisa plácida y de confianza—. Sé que es difícil, Beeper, pero puedes confiar en mí.

Tragó angustiado, el miedo estaba presente, subió la mirada hasta Jazz, quien no mostraba ansias ni lo incomodaba. No sabía si hacer eso, ¿Por qué temía? Siempre creyó que en el momento no se sentiría nada fuera de lo común. Pero vio cómo Jazz quitó su visor y mostró su óptica delineada y profunda, se quedó observando sus ópticos.

Jazz rio por ello, el menor estaba en transe observando a sus ópticos, se acercó a su rostro para dedicarle algunas palabras.

—Confía en mí —En sus ópticos se veía la tranquilidad.

El menor cerró sus ópticos y sentía cómo sus labios temblaban, abrió su tapa, dejando expuesto su cable y puerto. Tenía miedo por lo que diría Jazz, ¿Y si había algo malo? ¿No era atractivo? ¿Provocaba asco? La desesperación se apoderaba, jamás se había dado a alguien así. Abrió sus ópticos temblorosos, viendo el rostro sonriente de Jazz.

—Es bueno que sientas vergüenza, es lo que me indica que realmente te provoca algo el que sea yo quien lo hace. Pero tranquilo, eres muy deseable.

—No lo creo —Intentó calmarse.

—Creo que es momento para que te diga esto —Cerró su óptica en señal de tranquilidad—. Mh, ¿Cómo decirlo? —Intentaba buscar palabras para que entendieran.

—¿Q-qué?

—Bumblebee, tú siempre has sido nuestro fruto prohibido —Había revelado semejante información.

El menor quedó boquiabierto, no pensaría jamás que algunos de sus compañeros lo veían de esa forma, ¿O no se daba cuenta?

—Prohibido tocarte, Bee —Comenzó a lamer tres de sus dígitos.

En ese entonces Bumbleee no hablaba, aún no procesada esa información, para cuando supo para qué hacía eso Jazz, se puso nervioso.

—Jazz —No sabía que decir.

Jazz solo bajó su servo y entrometió el primer dígito, antes de esto, se inclinó a depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Bumblebee hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sentía extraño. Hizo un movimiento de palanca y el menor movía sus piernas en disgusto, molestaba.

—Ah, Jazz... Se siente raro —Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo, tengo que prepararte.

—Pero molesta —Se quejaba.

Era de esperarse, todo era tomado como molestia por algo que se adentraba y no había información de ello.

Después de aquel movimiento, metió el segundo dígito, primero presionando como palanca y después comenzó a separarlos.

—¡Jazz! —Molestó el hecho de que era primera vez que sus paredes se expandían más de lo normal.

—Espera, sé que molesta, pero resiste.

El menor intentaba salir de la posición, pero Jazz no lo permitía. Entrometió el tercer dígito, tuvo que hacerlo lento, ya el puerto se apretaba conforme a lo que se adentraba. Los dejó quietos un momento para luego abrirlos. Retó a Bumblebee porque este dejó salir una mala palabra por la molestia, el menor solo se resignó y no respondió al reto. Con su servo libre comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del menor para tranquilizar mientras movía sus dígitos. Optó por meter un cuarto dígito, pero al intentarlo estiró los dígitos hacia atrás, provocado palanca al lado contrario al que lo hacía anteriormente, además de que fue con mucha presión.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó Jazz, el menor le había mordido fuertemente el servo que tenía en su rostro.

Lo observó, le había mordido con mucha fuerza, pero la razón le gustó. Había provocado el Primer gemido, orgasmo al tocar una zona delicada dentro de su puerto; ahogó el sonido, la desesperación mordiendo Jazz. El amarillo tenía una mirada aterrada, lo que había sentido fue indescriptible en ese momento, totalmente nuevo. No entendía el por qué de morder. Ahora toda su zona era sensible, su procesador había desbloqueado una base de datos especialmente que se basaba en los sentidos, pero esta cuando se obtenía mayor energía y había que liberar; Lo que sucedía con la interfaz, intercambio de chispa o sobrecarga de recursos vitales, ya que también altera los sentidos cuando sucede.

—Bumblebee —Nombró algo ronco.

El menor solo lo observó, aún estaba confundido.

—Aquí es donde comienza la locura —Sonrió.

Comenzó a mover los dígitos, ahora el menor se asustó porque sonidos de su boca se escapaban sin que quisiera, sentía su cuerpo débil. Sentía eso que se movía dentro suyo y provocaba un cosquilleo difícil de tolerar.

—¡Ah! ¡Jazz! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Gritaba mientras no dejaba de moverse.

—Hm, ya que estás tan desesperado... Además, te preparé lo suficiente, ocupé el tiempo en que te molestaba para el mayor trabajo —Observó a su alrededor, habían unas rocas algo lisas para apoyarlo.

Lo tomó de sus muslos y lo levantó para caminar hasta el lugar, lo posicionó, abriéndolo de piernas.

—Bumblebee —Llamó susurrando.

—Jazz... —Respondió nervioso.

El pánico se apoderaba en cuando el cable de Jazz se dejó ver, era mucho más grande que el suyo, era de esperarse. Esos toques negros, azules y rojos lo decoraban muy bien, se veía erecto; al parecer se había divertido con lo que le hizo al menor. Puso de su energon bucal en sus dígitos, llenándolos para luego bajar hasta su cable y dejar caer aquellos fluidos en la punta, también comenzó a rozar con sus dígitos la válvula del menor para estimular; Bumblebee pataleó en respuesta mientras se escapaban pequeños sonidos. Levantó sus caderas, posicionando. El menor sintió la cabeza del cable entre sus piernas, Bumblebee sentía lo rígido que estaba.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir paso. El amarillo sintió cómo aquella extremidad ardiente comenzaba a estirar su válvula, sentía que le quemaba por el calor que provocaba e irradiaba el cable. Pero lo más importante, ese ardor dulce que Jazz buscaba provocar, Bumblebee gimió fuerte al momento en que avanzaba hasta lo más profundo, se tensó, sentía que las paredes de su puerto se estiraban como una lámina de papel film que en cualquier momento dejaría de soportar. Su puerto ardía ferozmente, el cable de Jazz tenía la cabeza totalmente ancha para la válvula del amarillo.

—¡Jazz, duele! —Gritó arqueándose completamente.

—Ya, lo sé, lo siento —Dejó de avanzar, era evidente el dolor, las lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas del amarillo.

Dejó el movimiento para que la circunferencia se acostumbrara al cable, lo que llevaba dentro.

—Bumblebee, escucha, relájate.

Ciertamente, era difícil acostumbrarse a eso, tenía algo duro que abarcaba su válvula completa y provocaba un dolor inmenso. Pero intentó hacer caso a lo que hacía el mayor, recargó su procesador hacia atrás y dejó que sus ventiladores enfriaran lo que se podía en ese momento, intentó aflojar su válvula, pero sus caderas se retraían por sí solas para sacar a lo que invadía.

—Jazz... Jazz —Jadeó dolido, en su voz se notaba.

—Bee, vas bien, relájate —El menor no abría sus ópticos, hacia un esfuerzo para hacer caso a lo que dijo el mayor.

Sintió como la válvula del menor comenzó a producir lubricante por cuenta propia, algo que agradó, ayudaría demasiado. Pero Jazz intentaría que su sobrecarga llegara pronto para no forzar más al mini-bot.

—¡Jazz! —Comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, parecía que la válvula no se acostumbraría al tamaño.

—Tranquilo, ten calma —Acercó su cuerpo más para hacerlo sentir protegido.

—¡Ah! —Llevó su servo al abdomen bajo, sintiendo presión allí—. ¡Jazz, espera! —Se había asustado aún más, sentía que el cable del mayor llegaba hasta ahí.

—Lo sé, así se siente —Avanzó hasta sus labios para dar un cariño.

Era cierto, sentía el cable justo ahí, llevo su servo a la espalda baja, tocando, se sentía mejor ahí, el metal en otra posición. Sentir algo dentro de sí y a esa altura lo asustaba. Bumblebee aún no sabía disfrutar eso, su cuerpo lo rechazaba, pero era cosa del inicio.

Comenzó a embestir levemente, el amarillo sufría por la fricción que el cable de Jazz provocaba con pequeñas estructuras que sobresalían en forma paralela y rodeando el cable a la figura de este, parecían anillos que rodeaban el cable, lo cual ayudaba a expandir la zona.

—¡Ah! ¡Jazz! ¡Nh! —Se retorcía, Jazz quería que Bumblebee enredara sus piernas en su cintura para poder dejar de tomar sus muslos y hacerle caricias o abrazarlo, pero el menor solo pataleaba.

El amarillo por desesperación comenzó a retroceder por la roca en que estaba posado, de alguna forma, la escalaba de espaldas para escapar del agarre, pero Jazz lo atrajo sujetando las caderas.

—Bee, maldita sea, afírmate de mí —La situación lo enloquecía.

—¡Nh! ¡No...! ¡Puedo! —Se aferraba a Jazz en cada movimiento.

Jazz era un fiel amante de la interfaz, y hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo al embestir al menor. Pero no podía evitar sentirse cómplice de la situación, Bumblebee era pequeño, sus caderas le daban un movimiento tierno, su cintura pequeña y daban ganas de tomarla entre sus servos. Su rostro tan inocente siendo forzado con muecas y lágrimas. Quién hubiera pensado que su dulce voz alcanzara tales notas. Y su válvula, Jazz no podía resistirse mucho, esa válvula recibía su cable llenándole de gozo.

Bumblebee se arqueaba para dejar escapar sus gemidos, Jazz no negaría que su designación se oía bien en sus labios. El amarillo comenzó a encontrar el gusto, cuando su válvula se acostumbraba y estaba bien lubricada, el roce era degustable, fantasioso, jamás había sentido eso, el calor, lo que no soportaba, algo a parte del dolor.

—Eso, Bumblebee —Se dio cuenta que en sus gemidos comenzaba a salir lo disfrutable—, solo siente lo agradable, el cosquilleo, lo que te hace sentirte bien, lo que te hace olvidar que el mundo está en movimiento —Hablaba agitado.

De cierta forma, escuchar al mayor en esa situación lo calmaba, estaba con él, le cuidaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Jazz! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Comenzaba a tener espasmos, energon escurría por su boca y encajaba sus dígitos en el metal de Jazz.

Lo que sentía era más grande que la vergüenza por gemir al mayor, era lo único que recorría y adueñaba de su cuerpo.

Jazz embestia tierno.

—Eso, Bumblebee, es el placer —Sonrió por lo que provocaba en el menor. No lo embestida totalmente, pero aun así.

Dejó al amarillo sobre su cadera y lo aplastó contra la roca para que no cayera de su posición. Comenzó a pasar sus servos por la cintura, moldeándola a su forma para seguir subiendo por los costados y ventanas que había por su modo vehicular. Su glosa invadía sin cautela, haciéndole saber que quería probar, mordía sus labios para bajar a su cuello y hacer lo mismo, la lujuria se adueñaba de ambos. Bumblebee ya no se cuestionaba, no podía, solo gritar por la situación exquisita, aunque el dolor era existente, Jazz lo hacía olvidar. Los muslos azotándose daban un ardor, el cable caliente y la válvula estrecha con igual temperatura ayudaban con el calor.

Tomó su cable para agitarlo, el menor sentía que ya no aguantaba más, sus gemidos eran a toda voz, mientras que Jazz escuchaba gustoso. El menor rasguñaba su metal por los toques, dejando marcas visibles.

—¡Bumblebee! Vamos, me había hecho el repintado —Bufó.

—¡Aghr! ¡Cállate! —Lo que sentía era tan nuevo y difícil de acomodar que hasta el enojo se hacía presente para dejar escapar tanta energía.

—Oye, a mí no me hables así —Bufó nuevamente, buscando algo para que el menor dejara de lastimarlo, porque frenar embestidas o parar, no lo haría.

En los árboles había lianas, dando idea. Quitó su cable, haciendo gemir al menor para dejarlo a un lado en el suelo, confundido, intentó pararse, pero fue imposible. Apenas abría levemente su óptica para observar al mayor mientras sus ventiladores intentaban bajar la sobre temperatura.

—J-jazz... —Ahí se dio cuenta que su puerto dolía y ardía, cuando intentó caminar solo para dar al suelo.

Sacó algunas lianas y pasó la más larga por sobre una rama gruesa de un árbol que se encontraba detrás de las rocas. Tomó con cuidado al menor, ahora era el quien se había sentado en una de las rocas, posicionando al menor entre sus piernas a espaldas de él. El amarillo se quejó al abrirse de piernas, aún estaba razonando lo que había sentido. Iba a voltear para preguntar, pero el mayor tomo sus servos y los levantó, amarrando ambos servos con la liana, sin opción de bajar sus brazos.

—¡Jazz! —Aún jadeaba.

—¿No crees que mi pintura a sufrido mucho hoy?

Lo tomó de las caderas y levantó para poder meter su cable, lo introdujo lentamente.

—¡Agrh! ¡Ah! —Sentir que volvía a abrir sus paredes era más difícil de soportar, la excitación había bajado y el dolor ya se hacía mostrar.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —Le hablaba para distraer.

Lo tomó de las caderas y le hizo bajar, el menor gritó por ello, había dolido, sintió algo, un ardor en su válvula que antes no había sentido, el mayor lo sintió también, pero su cable se encontraba totalmente dentro del lugar húmedo. Bumblebee comenzó a llorar, en sí, Jazz no quería hacerlo, fue el mismo peso de Bee que lo hizo bajar con brusquedad. Jazz no pudo detener eso al momento, no se lo había dicho al menor, pero estaba lastimado, perdía fuerza a cada momento, y ahora a la altura que difícilmente podía el peso del menor entre sus servos. El amarillo comenzó a llorar, mordía sus labios para no demostrar cuanto dolía con quejidos, pero Jazz se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento, no quería hacer eso —Se quedó quieto para que acostumbrara al tamaño.

Su sobrecarga estaba cerca y decidió dar fuertes embestidas solo para darle a entender al menor cuando podía doler la interfaz, porque no todo es positivo, en algo delicado como eso, hay un dolor que fortalece un lazo.

—¡Jazz! —Gritaba por aquella agonía, pero se distrajo cuando el nombrado pasaba su glosa por el cuello, haciéndole bailar con lo húmedo de su glosa y cable duro.

Dolía como el infierno, pero se asustó con un cosquilleo que rodeó su abdomen, una presión que oprimía y obligaba a quejarse, bajaba arrastrando esa sensación, asustando.

—Bumblebee —Este fue Jazz quien gimió su nombre.

Le besaba el cuello, dejaba escurrir el energon en él. También sentía le presión creciente, sonrió.

Tomó los servos del menor y separó, rompiendo las lianas que amarraban. Entrelazó sus dígitos con los del menor con ambos servos, los cruzó sin soltarlos, abrazando de esa forma, apretándolo desde el abdomen y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

Seguía embistiendo, el menor tenía espasmos y sus ventiladores dejarían de funcionar en cualquier momento. Solo hasta que aquella presión que avanzaba se posicionó en su zona pélvica y expulsó el energon por el conducto de ambos cables. El amarillo sintió aquel líquido que caía por su puerto, caliente y esa embestida fue dura. Pero el lubricante escurriéndose era un gozo infinito.

—¡Nnnhh! —Cerró sus ópticos con fuerza mientras su lubricante escapaba, sentía lo caliente que también estaba, dando algo sabroso al movimiento del líquido, se sentía tan saciable.

Se arqueó completamente hacia atrás, dándole más espacio al mayor para abrazarlo, Jazz apretó más sus servos, posó su procesador en el hombro del menor, haciendo el abrazo más cercano, gruñó cuando su líquido llenó al menor, esa válvula apretándose al sentir su líquido. Escucho de cerca aquel gemido del menor, lleno de gozo, estaba satisfecho con lo que le provocó.

Jadeaban, Jazz jamás creyó que el menor lo hiciera sentir a ese nivel, su pequeño cuerpo era otra cosa con muchos misterios.

—¡J-jazz! ¡Jazz! —Gritaba jadeante ante lo que había sentido, estaba asustado.

—Eso, Bumblebee, es el placer más grande que existe —Sonreía mientras jadeaba aun recargado en su hombro.

—Jazz, ah... —Aún estaba nervioso, pero esa sensación tan relajada después, y Jazz en su espalda abrazándole lo tranquilizaba.

Sacó su cable con cuidado, ambos cerraron sus zonas íntimas, Bumblebee comenzaba a sentir la vergüenza reinar.

—Jazz... Sé lo que era la interfaz, pero esa fue la única forma de hacer que Mixmaster no volteara. ¿O me dirás que parte del plan era que Optimus fuera lastimado por Mixmaster? —Intetaba parar su jadeo, pero su calor aun rondarle no ayudaba.

—Lo sé, sé que no eres un ingenuo a ese nivel.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué hiciste esto conmigo? —La vergüenza invadía, aún sentía la zona caliente en Jazz.

—Porque la primera vez suele doler de forma sicológica. Es mejor solo preocuparse en el acto y en nada más, sin algo que te ate. Primero sabes que es para poder disfrutar con alguien por mucho tiempo. Además, temí por lo que pasó hoy, preferí ser yo que algún otro sin prevención por ti. Si hubiera ocurrido, nosotros estaríamos devastados, no soportaríamos si algo así te ocurriera —No dejaba de abrazar y apretar el agarre de sus servos.

—Jazz... —Se arqueó solo para recargarse en Jazz.

—Por favor, protege a Optimus mientras puedas, igual que él lo hace con nosotros.

—Siempre.

Se quedaron así para descansar, pero el grito de Bee sacó el silencio.

—¡Ah!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué dirá Prowl?!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sabes lo mío y él?!

—Si...

—Eh, ¡Espía! Bee... —Regañó.

—¡Si los veo a veces, pero solo para aprender de ustedes!

—¡¿Nos viste...?!

—¡No! Los vi besarse una vez en el pasillo.

—Ah, me asusté. Él entenderá, solo hay que explicarle.

—¿Y si se enoja conmigo? Tiene todas para hacerlo —Dijo triste.

—No lo hará.

Un chapoteo en el agua los alertó. Jazz se levantó y tomó con cuidado al menor ya que no podía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Los encontré! —Grito Seaspray.

Jetfire se acercaba por el cielo.

Rápidamente buscó su visor y lo puso en su lugar.

—Volveremos, Bee.

—Si —Dijo penoso ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Jazz.

[...]

—Que bueno que los encontramos —Ratchet iba a revisar a Bumblebee, estaba en una de las camillas y Jazz sentado en la otra.

Esperaba que Ratchet se diera cuenta del estado del menor rato después.

—Sí, Optimus nos hizo retirarnos, el portal quedó para los decepticons. Pero wheeljack pudo hacer una copia de los planos y ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Se quedó mirando al menor.

—Uy —Susurró Jazz.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Prowl entrando.

El amarillo se puso nervioso, tenía gran culpa.

—¡Bumblebee! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! —Se acercó y abrió de piernas al menor bruscamente.

—¡Nh! ¡Ratchet! —Ese quejido fue lo que corroboró lo que el médico pensó.

—¡Tu cadera te duele! ¡Estás en mala posición! ¡¿Con quién tuviste interfaz?!

Prowl agrandó la óptica y cerró la compuerta rápidamente por el alboroto que provocaba el médico.

Jazz iba a hablar, pero el amarillo fue más rápido.

—¡Es que Mixmaster...!

—¡¿Mixmaster?! —Ratchet enloquecía.

—No, fui yo —Habló Jazz.

Ratchet volteó lentamente con una mirada veterana, mientras Prowl lo observó con impresión.

—Lo que sucede es que Mixmaster estaba... —Bajó la mirada—, molestando a Bee, no lo mató porque estaba jugueteando, estaba sobre pasándose con él, y Bee no comprendía, si no hubiera impedido eso, no quiero imaginar que cosas le hubieran hecho si se lo llevaban, porque eso estaba haciendo. Solo le hice entender el peligro en que se ponía, solo se estaba dejando. Prowl, perdóname, pero si no hubiera sido yo, pudo ser cualquiera.

Prowl solo lo observó, bajó la mirada, pero luego la subió con una leve sonrisa. Jazz se sintió aliviado.

—¡Pero Bumblebee! ¡Si querías saber, yo soy el médico!

—¡Ratchet! Sabes que, aunque expliques jamás imaginará lo que realmete se siente, el dolor que pudieron provocarle... Entiende eso.

—Prowl, perdóname, no quería molestarte. Perdón —Podía ver que tal vez sus emociones salieran a flote.

El oficial se acercó y acarició su rostro delicadamente, notaba lo preocupado que ese mini-bot estaba.

—Tranquilo, fue lo mejor, ¿Verdad? Estás a salvo, es lo único que me concierne ahora —Sonrió.

El amarillo se dejó acariciar, fue un alivio para él.

Ratchet intentó calmarse, la conversación era más tranquila, pero el menor se sentía culpable de la situación, no querían que pelearan o que se preocuparan. Caminó en silencio con dificultad y abrió la compuerta, iba a salir, pero vio una extremidad asomarse por el pasillo de color rojo, la cerró de inmediato y corrió de una forma coja hasta la camilla.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ratchet.

—O-Optimus —Los nervios le ganaban.

Todos estaban desesperados. Prowl corrió a cerrar la compuerta bien, Jazz fue a ayudarle para distraer a cualquiera, voltearon para preguntar a Ratchet, pero se encontraba con dos herramientas en los servos del Médico. Bumblebee se cubrió, solo faltaba esperar para ver a quien le llegarían.

La compuerta se abrió, el gemelo rojizo estaba entrando y el amarillo venía detrás.

—¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Fuera! —Gritó el médico.

—Pero Ratchet... ¡Ah! —El rojizo fue el primero en esquivar el objeto, de inmediato corrieron.

—Muy bien, Jazz, Prowl, fuera, después te atiendo a ti —Apuntó al de visor.

Ambos salieron rápidamente.

—Bumblebee —Llamó al menor—, ¿Estás bien?

—S-si —Sonrió levemente—, creo que me lastimé un poco.

—Voy a revisarse, tranquilo, ¿Si? Necesito que me dejes ver.

El menor asintió tímidamente.

[...]

—Prowl, en serio lo siento —Volvió a disculparse mientras salían de la bahía médica.

—Tranquilo, es mejor que hayas sido tú y no ese con —Sonrió levemente.

—¡Mi oficial! —Lo tomó y le dio vueltas.

—Jazz —Rio.

—¿El oficial debería de castigar? —Susurró en su receptor de audio.

Prowl solo se inclinó a besarlo, no era necesario lo que Jazz decía, pero, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

 _ **Nuevo cap, 8660 palabras, creo que merezco aplausos... *Se aplaude sola* espero hayan disfrutado, si Bee es bien violable, no olviden su voto y comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
